H I N J I T E
by Nurama Nurmala
Summary: Samurai - Colosal - Epic
1. P R O L O G

**HINJITE**

**Romance, Hurt/Comport with SasuSaku Pairing**

**Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Nurama Nurmala©2011**

**Ready to Reserved**

**PROLOG**

Kisah ini bermula sebelum para samurai mendapatkan pengakuan sebagai kasta yang lebih tinggi dari rakyat biasa oleh keshogunan Tokugawa. Kisah ini bermula ketika para samurai dipandang mengerikan dan rakyat masih takut dengan sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul sebagai pelenyap dan penyebab adanya kenistaan dengan label seorang samurai. Kisah ini bermula di penghujung zaman Heian, menuju zaman feodalisme yang lebih dikenal dengan zaman Kamakura dan Muromachi di mana para Samurai mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk tuannya.

Ya, di sinilah kisah mengerikan dan mengharukan itu bermula, takdir yang telah memetakan kisah dua anak manusia dalam jalan hidup yang digeret secara parsial oleh kebasnya perhatian sang waktu. Bersediakah kalian menjadi saksi atas kisah ini?

Seorang putri bangsawan dari klan terkuat; Haruno yang dipandang memiliki pribadi yang selaras dengan kedudukannya ternyata menyimpan sebuah keanehan tersendiri. Ketika ia berusia 5 tahun, secara tak sengaja ia merusak meja makan di kamarnya dengan tangan kosong. Iruka Umino; sensei Sakura dalam ilmu sastra yang mengetahui kenyataan itu membiarkan rahasia Sakura tetap aman bersamanya.

Malah ketika Sakura berusia 10 tahun, ia mempertemukan Sakura dengan Kurenai Yuhi, seorang Hanshi dari klan Haruno. kurenai yang mengetahui siapa Sakura sebenarnya menjadi ragu untuk mengajarinya ilmu beladiri. Pasalnya, Sakura adalah satu-satunya putri dari pimpinan klan-nya. Ia tak ingin Sakura menghadapi beragam masalah di kehidupan masa depan karena ilmu yang diajarkannya. Namun insting gurunya tiba-tiba menguar, Sakura adalah murid sempurna yang diinginkannya selama ini, dialah yang akan meneruskan semua ilmu yang dimiliki Kurenai di saat orang lain tak mampu mewarisinya. Berdasar pertimbangan itulah akhirnya Sakura diangkat menjadi murid oleh Kurenai secara diam-diam.

Di ranah yang berbeda, seorang perempuan dari klan Uchiha menghadapi prosesi mengandung yang tak biasa. Mikoto Uchiha; istri dari Fugaku Uchiha yang berkedudukan sebagai pemimpin klan tak kunjung melahirkan padahal ia hampir 3 tahun mengandung. Hal ini tentu saja mengundang perhatian para anggota klan yang lain hingga segala upaya dikerahkan agar Mikoto segera melahirkan. Akhirnya usaha mereka berbuah juga, pada tahun ketiga mengandung, Mikoto melahirkan anak kedua dari pemimpin klan Uchiha ke dunia.

Namun anehnya, fisik bayi yang baru lahir itu seperti fisik seorang anak berusia 2 tahun yang beranjak memasuki tahun ke-3 hidupnya. Anak itu lahir dengan rambut panjang, gigi yang sudah tumbuh sempurna dan kepribadian yang cenderung pendiam. Anak itu bahkan tidak menangis ketika dilahirkan. Anggota klan beranggapan bahwa anak yang dilahirkan Mikoto adalah jelmaan iblis, hingga dengan segera mereka menghasut Fugaku untuk membunuh anaknya sendiri.

Tak ingin adiknya dibunuh, Uchiha Itachi—sang kakak dari anak iblis itu melarikan adiknya ke gunung Hirei; sebuah tempat terlarang yang tak boleh dimasuki siapapun. Adiknya dititipkan kepada seorang pertapa aneh bernama Orochimaru yang sebelumnya pernah menolong Itachi. Itachi kemudian pulang ke klan-nya dengan membawa kabar buruk: Sasuke telah jatuh ke dalam jurang dekat sebuah desa di Kyoto.

18 tahun telah berlalu sejak peristiwa naas itu, anak iblis itu kini mulai berkelana sebagai Rounin ke seluruh penjuru Jepang. Apa yang anak iblis itu cari? Apa yang anak iblis itu inginkan? Tak ada yang tahu! Beragam spekulasi sibuk merambahi jejak hidupnya sebagai anak yang kehilangan kasih saying, anak yang mendambakan dendam, atau anak yang haus akan darah. Tak ada yang bisa menebak jalan pikiran anak itu.

Sebuah kebiasaan pun terjadi di semenanjung Kyoto. Semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya langsung menundukan kepala. Ya, anak itu masih menyandang nama yang telah diberikan ayahnya sampai saat ini, yaitu: Uchiha Sasuke—seorang Uchiha buangan yang paling berbahaya.

**END OF PROLOG**

**AN : Ehehehe, gomen ne kalau ceritanya bikin boring T_T gomen kalau seandainya banyak sekali bagian cerita yang tak sejalan dengan sejarah aslinya. Saya hanya melakukan mixing dalam latar sejarah agar menunjang penuturan fic ini.**

**Untuk teman-teman yang tidak tahu cara untuk review (komen) fic ini, di bawah ada link 'review', kalian klik saja link itu, nanti kalian akan dibawa ke sebuah halaman lain. Ketikan saja nama kalian di kolom nama tanpa perlu log in, lalu ketikan komentar kalian pada kolom komentar. Setelah itu, klik 'send'. Nah, selesai deh ^^**

INFORMASI :

Klan samurai terkuat di akhir zaman Heian adalah klan Fujiwara, klan Minamoto, klan Taira, dan klan Tachibana. Keempat klan itu saya _convert_ ke dalam marga Naruto's Chara. Seperti klan Fujiwara saya sulap menjadi klan Haruno, klan Minamoto yang saya sulap menjadi klan Uchiha dan klan lainnya yang akan segera menyusul.

Asal muasal hidup Uchiha Sasuke saya ambil dari seorang samurai besar bernama Musashibo Benkei yang lahir di akhir zaman Heian.

Gunung tempat bersembunyinya Sasuke adalah gunung yang sama dengan gunung tempat Benkei dititipkan.

Ada hints Yoshitsunenya juga, tapi mungkin kalian tidak akan menyangka siapa yang akan menjadi Yoshitsune dalam fic ini ^^ *gagabah* hahahaha

Nah, akhir kata…

**R-E-V-I-E-W P-L-E-A-S-E…**

Saya ingin tahu bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ini. Ini adalah fic kolosal pertama saya :) Gomen kalau mengecewakan…


	2. New Wind

REVIEW VS REVIEW

**A . reyouchan** : Iya, 39~ ^^

**B . vvv** : Ehehehe arigatou ne~ ^^

**C . Nyx Quartz** : rully-senpai? Enggak tahu~ kekeke mian, enggak suka SasuHina :p Tau sejarah Jepang gini dari mana? Ya googling . #PLAKPLAKPLETAK ahahaha XD

**D . Yue Heartphilia** : UYE! \\ (^o^) / 39~

**E . Devil's of Kunoichi** : Ekekek iya~ untuk fic anime, khusus di publish di ffn aja. Kalo yang lain di fb juga ^^ Ehehehe iya donk inget, perasaan dirimu sering ngelike status, link, atau apapun itu . hyyyaaaa... sankyu ya~

**F . Eun Jo** : Wakakakaka tentu saja saya masih ingat . dirimu yang nggak sengaja punya nama yang sama dengan OC di fic P.M.M pan? Ahihiihi. Pantesan... gentayangan di sini to'? hehehe

**G . revisca** : Si sasuke mah belum muncul. Munculnya part depan LOL~

**H . ckck vivi** : Kyyyaaa... 39~ ^^ keep support ya~ XD

**I . uwaykimhara **: UYE, lan~ kekeke makasih yah dah mampir :* *Cuuuppp muach!*

**J . MitsukiELFishy **: 39~ ^^ apadeh dirimu, tetep manggil eonni juga enggak apa2 ^^ emangnya eonni bunglon? Hehehe apapun boleh~ :D

**K . Nipay minnif** : Ehehehe oh, enggak suka anime-manga to'? wah, mianhe ya... sip2... sankyu dah mampir ^^

**L . rinnaaay** : kolosal itu kayak sejarah gitu ^^ ehehehe si sasuke mah munculnya part depan~ ^^

**M . keiji wolf** : Ahhhaaa~ gomen ne? Habis namamu 'uchiha sasuke' gitu, jadi tag aja di fic yang ada sasuke-nya . gyahahaha sankyu ya dah mampir ^^

**N . 47** : YO MA MEN! Ahahaha makasih yo udah mampir ^^ rehat sejenaklah dari kerjaanmu yang pusing itu XD main-main baca ceritaku #plak *malah promosi* nanti mampir lagi ya~ kekekeke

**O . Neemarishima **: Hinjite? Kekeke akan dijelaskan pas pelatihan dari kekaisaran ya~ ^^ Halah, enggak perlu. Panggil biasa aja, pake eonni ^^

**P . chyukihee96** : UWWAAA! Domo arigatou ne! . kekeke boleh, boleh, silahkan di fave~ ^^

**Q . shfly1001** : SIAP! Gaara akan nyelip2 kok ^^ habis cast nya juga bakalan banyak XD hahaha

**R . dyahkyumin** : pengen bikin yang ginian walau sekali~ XD ahihihihi eh, emang sakura itu sebenarnya kuat pan? O.o malah kata kakashi kalau diolah secara benar chakranya sakura bisa lebih besar dari naruto dan sasuke.. Hihihihi iya, benkei yang gede-gede itu loh XD wakakakak

**S . ulfahkyuwon** : Eh, ini ulfah yang sempet wtw-an pan? ^^ ehehehe sippp... sankyu dah mampir say~

**T . kirei na'chan** : emang~ pendek . #digorok hahaha Emang, habis plotnya juga belum disiapkan secara matang, jadi pas prolog kurang menggigit gimana... gitu.

**U . Jhayama **: Hinjite akan dijelaskan di part nanti~ kekeke bukan kejutan lagi donk kalo dikasih tau sekarang XD gyahahaha eh, kasih tau lewat apa? Kita sudah temenan di fb kah? O.o

**V . ichigo** : Owh, tidak bisa~ kekeke yang jadi yoshitsune masih dirahasiakan . tuh pan udah kelas di summary kalo pairingnya SasuSaku . kekekeke

**W . basilic** : UWAH! Gomawo ya udah mampir~ ^^ ekekeke sippo .

**X . Hyuuga Cherry** : sama, saya juga enggak tahu cerita tentang samurai2an, tapi pengen bikin, menantang sie #plak (anak yang seenaknya) . ahahaha Neji udah dimunculin tuh, tapi perannya bakal tenggelam-timbul-tenggelam-timbul XD *aammppuunn jangan makan saya* hehehe dia memegang peranan yang penting kok, tapi akan tersibak ketika mendekati chapter akhir :D

**Y . kafita Kafka Nyapita** : Eh, unnie juga masih awan jepun2an kok~ O.o mana tahu tentang kosa kata ini-kosa kata itu, sejarah ini-sejarah itu. Akhir kata... MARI MENGARANG SAJA . gyahahaha

**Z . Felicia Tatang** : Wah, gomawo yah dirimu mampir~ kekeke ^^ haaaa, itu mah sebutan aja say, kalo anak iblis, Fuugaku dan Mikoto donk iblisnya . gyahahaha

**1 . chachaku felice** : naruto bakal ada kok, kikikiki Hyuuga juga pan? . ehehehe gomawo yah udah mampir~ ^^

**2 . Kyuhae D** : gomawo~ ^^

**3 . Mokochange** : 'awalnya enggak tertarik, tapi ketika ngeliat nama authornya' eh, siapa ini? Apakah anda mengenal saya? #plak Hahahaha kok bisa nyasar ke naruto? Sebenarnya selama ini jadi reader di naruto kok ^^ Cuma baru naro karya aja di sini satu . ahahaha

**4 . Kiky ernita polem** : Amiiiiinnnnn... semoga ceritanya enggak ngebosenin walau sudah ada sinyal ke arah sana T_T sankyu yah reviewnya ;)

**5 . NoName** : Ya ampun! KAMU MUNCUL LAGI! KYYAAAAA~ wakakakak oh, dirimu suka SasoSaku to? Unnie mah bebas asal ada SAKU-NYA! Buakakakakaka, tapi Sasuke hanya untuk Sakura! #digibeng. Watashi no, A-I-S-H-I-T-E-R-U~ ^^

**6 . natasya** : Baru kali ini juga saya baca dan bikin fic berlatar samurai #plak *asli loh .* ahahaha Ihihihihi sankyu dan mampir ya~ XD kita lihat nanti siapa 2 klan lainnya. Lagi pula kehebatan klan haruno dan klan uchiha belum dibeberkan secara jelas. Jadi liat perkembangan selanjutnya aja ya~ fufufufu

**7 . haryati shizary'elf shawol** : Iya, gede di dalem. Serem ya... (_ _") hehehe onnie juga awalnya rada gimana... gitu baca yang fandom anime. Tapi setelah baca 3-5 kali, jadi terbiasa. Malah jadi jatuh cinta ma pairing SasuSaku XD bwahahaha.

Nah, bales review udah selesai. Mari dibaca~ ^^

.

.

.

**HINJITE**

**Romance, Hurt/Comport with SasuSaku Pairing**

**Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Nurama Nurmala©2011**

**Ready to Reserved**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PART 1 : New Wind**

Pagi hari di kediaman Haruno, biasanya merupakan pagi yang disambut dengan keributan puteri klan mereka; Haruno Sakura. Namun pagi ini tidak sejalan dengan historikal dan apel tiap pagi. Pagi ini serasa senyap, dibekam oleh sepi yang bergerak pandir. Semua mata dan telinga pelayan klan Haruno sudah beraksi sedari tadi; alih-alih menangkap teriakan yang akan berjerumat, namun teriakan panik itu belum juga terdengar.

Biasanya, setiap pagi puteri klan Haruno selalu bangun dalam kondisi yang bisa dibilang mengenaskan. Ia selalu bangun dengan tergesa-gesa karena telat menghadiri kelas Ikebana. Kepalanya selalu terbentur tatami atau terantuk tiang kamar yang berdiri menatapnya takjub. Para pelayan yang sudah tahu kebiasaan majikannya itu selalu siap sedia di sekitar Sakura dengan kedua tangan yang diangkat ke atas; merapal jatuhnya Sakura yang akan disusul dengan teriakan seluruh pelayan.

Bedanya pagi ini, hiruk-pikuk kebiasaan yang tak lazim bagi puteri bangsawan itu malah nyaris tak terdengar. Semua pelayan tiba-tiba membaurkan bisik sekilas, khawatir dengan keadaan nona muda mereka yang biasanya berada di belakang garis normal. "Jangan-jangan Sakura-sama tidak akan bangun lagi..." celetukan salah satu pelayan itu biasanya akan ditanggapi oleh pukulan di kepala oleh pelayan yang lain dengan menguar umpatan dan cacian.

"Hooaammm..." seorang gadis berbalut yukata putih terlihat sedang melakukan resesi pagi hari; terbangun dengan raut muka kusut, rambut yang acak-acakan dan beberapa bulir air mata yang mengendap di pelupuk matanya. Bangunnya kali ini serasa damai sekali, mengundang beragam polemik tak penting di dalam pikiran setiap pelayan.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, Sakura-sama._" Sapa salah seorang pelayan yang disinyalir adalah kepala pelayan kediaman gadis pink itu.

"_Hai! Ohayou, Chi—yo—san_~" sebuah senyum manis terukir di sela bibirnya, membuat nenek yang menjabat sebagai kepala pelayan itu ikut meretas senyum.

"Akhir-akhir ini Anda terlihat segar, tidak seperti biasanya..."

"Hn, begitu?" Sakura meregangkan otot-ototnya, lalu kembali menguap lebar. "Ya, bagus 'kan?" ia segera bangkit dari duduknya, pelayan yang berada di ruangan itu serentak mengikuti langkah kaki Sakura. "Aku ingin mandi es pagi ini, tolong siapkan."

"_Hai, wakarimashita..._" tiga orang pelayan dengan yukata dan tatanan rambut yang serupa undur diri untuk menyiapkan perlengkapan mandi Sakura.

Sementara yang lain tengah sibuk menyiapkan Ofuro untuk mandi es Sakura, Sakura memandangi wajahnya di cermin dengan menyenandungkan sebuah tembang dari seniman terkenal kala itu.

'**Untung Kurenai hanshi tidak membebaniku dengan beragam tugas lagi. Malang jatah sekali tidurku jadi berkurang tiap malam. Menyebalkan!'** rutuk Sakura dalam hati mengingat aktivitasnya yang padat beberapa malam terakhir.

Ya, Kurenai hanshi adalah guru beladirinya. Tak ada yang tahu mengenai hal ini, kecuali Iruka-sensei; guru sastra Sakura, dan mungkin nenek Chiyo, yang selama ini hanya diam dan mengawasi aktivitas Sakura.

Klan Haruno adalah salah satu klan samurai terkuat pada masa ini, menjadi klan terkuat tentulah tidak mudah, banyak hal yang harus dilakukan dan diwujudkan untuk menggapai _title_ ini. Salah satunya adalah, dengan membunuh saingan mereka.

Dari sekitar 20 orang samurai di klan Haruno, hanya sekitar 3 orang yang dipercaya sebagai samurai pembunuh sang tuan besar—Jiraiya-dono. Mengusung gelar samurai pun tidaklah mudah, mereka harus menjalani beragam latihan dan tes, barulah ketika mereka lulus tes, mereka bisa disebut dengan predikat samurain dari klan Haruno.

Sistem rekrut seorang samurai saja seperti itu, bagaimana dengan 3 orang samurai pembunuh lainnya? Seorang samurai adalah seorang yang terhormat. Selalu memegang janji dan mematuhinya, karena itu samurailah yang paling setia karena tidak pernah melanggar kode etik mereka dan melindungi majikan dengan nyawa mereka.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan samurai pembunuh?

Loyalitas, tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Kedisipinan, keahlian, kekuatan? Itu hanyalah secuil dari bagian jati diri seorang samurai. Lalu, apa yang membedakan dan mengistimewakan mereka?

Hanya para Dono saja yang tahu.

3 orang yang tergabung dalam kesatuan samurai pembunuh adalah : Kakashi Hatake, Tobi, dan Hashirama Senju. Tak ada yang pernah melihat wujud mereka, namun semua anggota klan tahu bahwa mereka benar-benar ada, mungkin ketiga orang itu sering berkeliaran di sekitar mereka tanpa pernah disadari. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, mereka bangga memiliki pelindung yang hebat seperti mereka.

Namun lain lagi dengan Sakura, Kurenai yang tahu potensi Sakura secara diam-diam melatihnya menjadi seorang samurai pelindung klan. Mungkin Jiraiya-dono akan menebasnya kalau tahu tentang perilakunya yang mementingkan ego seorang guru daripada kepentingan klan, tapi... hal yang dilakukan Kureinai juga adalah untuk kepentingan klan; menciptakan samurai terkuat dari sepanjang sejarah klan Haruno.

"_Ohayou, Ino-san._" Sapa Sakura ketika melihat seorang puteri penerus klan Yamanaka duduk dengan anggun di ruangan khusus untuk tamu. Tubuhnya sudah segar sekarang, prosesi mandi paginya berjalan lancar mengingat waktu yang ia habiskan di Ofuro melebihi waktu yang biasanya.

"_Ohayou, Sakura-san._" Ino tersenyum manis sekali, kimono yang dikenakannya tampak senada dengan warna rambutnya yang pirang. "Tumben kau tidak terlambat untuk kelas ikebana hari ini."

"Hahahaha," sakura tertawa bangga mendengar ungkapan Ino.

SRREEETTT!

Dengan satu tangannya, Sakura menutup pintu geser ruangan itu. "Tentu saja Ino-pig. Kau pikir aku ini siapa?" manik mata Ino menyalang mendengar julukan yang dilontarkan Sakura. Setelah yakin tak ada yang melihat atau memperhatikan mereka, Ino mengubah cara duduknya yang semula feminin menjadi sekenanya.

"Dasar fore-head! Tumben sekali, Anko-sensei pasti akan sangat terkejut mendapati murid bebalnya tak terlambat menghadiri kelas ikebana." Sakura hanya tertawa mendengar celotehan sahabatnya itu. "Kurenai hanshi tidak memberikan tugas lagi padamu?"

Sakura sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa sih dirimu, sepertinya senang sekali menihatku sibuk dan kelelahan." Ya, ternyata selain Iruka sensei dan nenek Chiyo, Ino; sahabat Sakura juga mengetahui kenyataan itu.

"Bagaimana reaksi Jiraiya-dono ya kalau mengetahui puteri satu-satunya ini sudah mencabut nyawa banyak orang?" Ino memicingkan pandangannya, meneliti Sakura yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu Sakura?" Ino yang sudah bosan akhirnya melarikan topik pembicaraan ke arah yang lain. "Di perfektur Kumamoto baru dibangun penginapan mewah."

"Ha? Lalu? Kenapa mengatakan itu padaku?"

"Satu minggu yang lalu ada pesta perayaan di sana."

"Oh, terus?"

"Dan saat ini sekelompok samurai muda sedang menginap di sana."

TING!

Sepertinya Sakura sudah mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan itu. "Samurai?" bisiknya pelan.

"Ya, para samurai muda. Mereka berada di sana dalam rangka pelatihan keempat klan."

"Mereka, berkoalisi?" Sakura bertanya ragu.

"Entahlah, tapi sudah dipastikan keempat klan ini memiliki hubungan yang tidak biasa. Meskipun pertemuan dan acara itu dibentuk dengan alasan untuk mempererat hubungan antar klan, tapi modus aslinya sudah kita ketahui sendiri; mereka ingin mengetahui kemampuan lawan mereka. Bahkan juga berimplikasi dalam pencarian kelemahan lawan mereka."

Sakura terdiam mendengar penuturan Ino.

Pasalnya, jika berita yang disampaikan Ino benar—dan selama ini selalu benar, ditambah jika alasan pelatihan itu dibentuk adalah untuk mempererat hubungan antar klan, maka klan-nya akan mendapat tantangan besar di masa depan nanti. Namun, jika maksud mereka yang sebenarnya adalah untuk mengetahui kelebihan dan kelemahan masing-masing, maka ini bisa menjadi ajang yang tepat bagi Sakura. Intinya, apapun alasan terbentuknya perkumpulan itu, SAKURA HARUS IKUT DAN MELIHAT!

"Hooo~ panas sekali di sini, _ne_?" Ino dengan sengaja mengipas-ngipaskan tangan kanannya, membuat sebuah kibasan angin yang menerpa leher jenjangnya sedangkan manik birunya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan menggoda. Sebuah senyum misterius melengkung di sela bibirnya. "Ada apa Sakura? Kau ingin ikut?"

Degup jantung Sakura semakin cepat terasa, napasnya kian menderu, matanya masih terbelalak sedangkan pikirannya sibuk meremasi beragam spekulasi.

"Bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus ikut Ino!" Ino terkikik sendiri mendengar tekad sahabatnya itu.

"Aku sudah tahu bagaimana reaksimu setelah mendengar kabar ini, tinggal meminta persetujuan Jiraiya-dono."

SRRREEETT!

"_Ohayou gozaimasu Sakura-sama, Ino-sama!_" terlihat seorang wanita yang disinyalir beberapa tahun lebih tua dari mereka memasuki ruangan itu. "Saya dengar Anda bangun pagi sekali Sakura-sama, itu hal yang mengejutkan saya." Ucapnya dengan senyum ramah mengusung pagi.

"_Hai, sensei_. Tidur saya nyenyak sekali tadi malam." Sakura dan Ino tersenyum hangat menyambut kedatangan sensei ikebananya; Anko Mitarashi.

Ya, sebagaimana takdir berujar pada setiap puteri bangsawan dan puteri para pemimpin klan, gadis yang terlahir dalam tuntutan keluarga seperti itu harus bersikap sesuai kasta mereka. Para gadis bangsawan diharuskan memiliki sifat yang anggun, lemah gemulai, cerdas, dengan segudang keahlian kewanitaan lainnya semisal membuat puisi, melantunkan nyanyian lewat alat musik, tuturan polah kalimat halus lewat goretan kuas di atas kanvas, merangkai bunga, menyulam, menjahit, dan terkadang—mempelajari teknik berdagang dan manipulasi politik.

"Apa?" suara itu terdengar dalam dan kelam. "Apa yang kau katakan Sakura-san?"

"Saya ingin mempelajari kehidupan samurai dari klan lain, otou-sama."

"Itu sangat berbahaya."

"Saya tahu, tapi saya bisa menjaga diri saya. Percayalah..."

"Hn..." sikap _over protective _Jiraiya terhadap anaknya berlangsung setelah istrinya meninggal dunia. Ia jadi sangat menjaga puteri satu-satunya itu. Selama ini puterinya tidak pernah meminta sesuatu kepada Jiraiya, ia terus menjadi puteri kebanggaannya selama ini.

Di saat gadis lain gemar mengunjungi pasar, melihat barang-barang bagus, atau pergi ke tempat pementasan sebuah pertunjukan, anaknya terbuai dengan rayuan dunia seniman masa lalu dalam rangkaian puisi yang diabadikan dalam helaian kertas putih.

Di saat gadis lain merengek agar diajak ikut dalam setiap jamuan penting, atau merengek agar dijodohkan dengan pria yang disukainya, anaknya terbuai dengan jamuan yang digelar oleh lingkungan alami di selasar kediamannya. Desau pepohonan bergoyang ketika angin melibasnya lembut, cericit burung menabur selaksa damai dalam podium alami itu. Belum lagi tarian _Nadeshiko_ berwarna pink yang terlihat rimbun di setiap baris di taman kecilnya.

Sakura adalah anak kebanggaannya, tak pernah sekali pun melawan, tak pernah sekali pun menolak. Ia bahkan tidak pernah meminta untuk keluar dari kediamannya. Alasannya karena dunia luar tak semenarik kamar dan kediamannya.

Jiraiya mungkin menilai pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir pink Sakura sebagai anitisipasi bahaya luar. Sakura mungkin paranoid dengan dunia luar yang berbahaya ketika hilir mudik maut tidak menjadi sesuatu yang tabu. Banyak terjadi kekerasan di mana-mana, mungkin itulah yang membuat Sakura takut menjejakkan tapak kakinya ke dunia luar.

Begitukah? Begitukah adanya?

Tidak.

Bukan seperti itu yang Sakura rasakan. Ia lebih memilih mencari kedamaian di lingkungannya karena ia sudah muak dengan sisi luar dari dunia yang bergaung mengganas. Ia muak dengan para bangsawan yang memanfaatkan otoritasnya hingga semena-mena menindas rakyat kecil. Ia muak ketika melihat para tuan tanah berduit menghamburkannya dengan bertandang ke tempat pelacuran sementara istrinya tengah sibuk merawat anaknya yang dilanda sakit. Ia sudah muak ketika melihat anak kecil berebut segenggam beras sedangkan para pedagang hanya mendengus kesal dan menertawakan tingkah mereka yang kelaparan. Ia sudah muak dengan semua itu!

MUAK!

Karena itu, ia lebih memilih untuk mencari ketenangannya di balik dinding kokoh ini. Ia tak merasa terisolir, bahkan ia merasa aman. Apakah ia sengaja membohongi dirinya dengan bersikap acuh seperti itu?

Tidak.

Karena rupanya, ia juga mulai bertindak.

Kepada siapa saja yang dinilai tidak memiliki sisi kemanusiaan, ia mendatangi mereka di malam hari. Dengan mengenakan sebuah yukata hitam khas laki-laki yang kebesaran, dengan menggunakan sebuah topi bercadar hitam, dan dengan sebuah pedang yang terselip di antara obi-nya , ia menandak-nandak kecaman di kedua telapak tangannya.

Jika orang yang ia temui tak menghiraukan peringatannya, maka bersiap-siap saja untuk terpisah dengan kepalanya di keesokan hari.

Orang-orang di Fukushima memanggilnya dengan sebutan : **BERU TO SAMURAI**.

"ra-san.. Sakura-san..."

"_Ah, hai. Otou-sama._" Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya tentang rencana yang sudah ia susun dengan rapi.

"Kau akan pergi dengan Ino-san?"

"_Hai_."

"Baiklah, tapi dengan catatan kau harus ditemani oleh seorang samurai dari klan kita; Uzumaki Naruto."

"Sebaiknya jangan otou-sama."

"Apa?"

"Saya akan mendatangi mereka tanpa membawa identitas Haruno."

"_NANI_?"

"Saya akan datang bersama Ino, dengan identitas seorang dari klan Yamanaka."

.

.

.

**[Kusakabe , Perfektur Kumamoto]**

"_Irasshaimase, Ino-sama..._" sambut penanggung jawab sebuah penginapan yang baru dibuka itu. Ia adalah seorang wanita setengah baya dengan stelan kimono hitam bercorak burung phoenix merah.

"_Hai, domo arigatou gozaimasu._" Jawab Ino dengan senyum ramahnya. Wanita yang berada di depannya mengajak Ino berbincang-bincang mengenai perkembangan antar klan dan tentang kedatangan para samurai muda dari empat klan yang berasal dari Miyagi.

Sedangkan di belakangnya tampak Sakura dengan yukata seadanya. Rambutnya diikat ke atas, tanpa hiasan apapun yang tersemat di rambutnya.

Manik emeraldnya menjelajah di sekitar ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Ada beberapa pemuda yang tengah bercakap-cakap di ruangan sebelah, sedangkan beberapa pemuda tampak berlalu lalang ke luar masuk pintu penginapan. Satu kesamaan mereka semua, yaitu : Semuanya mengamit pedang yang disematkan pada obi mereka.

"Sakura-chan, kita sudah mendapatkan kamar. Ayo kita pergi!"

"_Hai, Ino-sama._" Rupanya ini yang Sakura maksud kepada ayahnya tentang menjadi seorang Yamanaka. Ia rupanya berperan menjadi pelayan Ino demi menghindari kecurigaan mereka.

Dari penuturan Ino, Sakura tahu bahwa Ino sudah 3 kali mengunjungi penginapan itu semenjak pembukaannya 1 minggu yang lalu. Jadi tidak mengherankan jika Ino kembali lagi ke sana untuk menginap dengan alasan menenangkan pikirannya, sekalipun jika saat itu penginapan tengah dijejali oleh banyaknya tamu dari berbagai klan samurai.

Beda lagi ceritanya jika seorang Haruno yang tiba-tiba datang berkunjung. Seorang Haruno? Klan terkuat yang pernah ada yang menyeruakan nama itu seantero Jepang? Siapa yang tidak akan menggantung alis ketika tahu ada seorang Haruno yang terhormat datang ke tempat itu.

"Hooaaamm..." sekali lagi, Sakura menguap lebar dengan jentikan air mata yang mengendap di kelopak matanya.

"Sakura, sopanlah sedikit. Kau membawa nama Yamanaka di sini. Mau ditaruh di mana mukaku jika mereka mendapati seorang pelayan Ino Yamanaka tengah berlaku tidak sopan di depan semua orang?"

"Habis aku bosan Ino-sama..."

Nah, rupanya Sakura tidak lupa memanggil Ino dengan embel-embel sama yang pada awalnya ditolak mati-matian oleh Sakura. Ino mengernyitkan alisnya, **'ada yang tidak beres dengan anak ini...' **setidaknya Ino masih bisa berpikir realistis dengan kondisi kejiwaan Sakura.

"Bukannya kau kesini untuk memata-matai mereka? Perhatikan saat mereka berlatih dong!" tunjuk Ino ke arah kerumunan laki-laki yang tengah melakukan latih-tanding di dojo penginapan.

"Aku kira kemampuan mereka seperti apa, taunya seperti ini. Menyesal aku datang ke tempat ini jauh-jauh dari Fukushima."

"_Yada_... tapi 'kan lumayan buat cuci mata, Sakura."

"Hhaaahh..." Sakura kembali menghela napas berat. "Ya, setidaknya ada yang bisa dilihat." Ino terkesiap. Pasalnya, saat mengatakan hal barusan, Sakura mengukir senyum manis. Ekor matanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik seorang samurai muda berambut panjang terikat.

"Huh, rupanya kau genit juga!" cibir Ino kepada sahabatnya yang masih sibuk menatap pemuda yang hanya duduk, berjalan-jalan, meneliti samurai yang lain, bersandar ke dinding dan lain sebagainya.

"Siapa dia, Ino-sama?"

"Namanya Tondou Neji. Setahuku dia tidak datang untuk keempat klan itu."

"Eh, lantas?"

"Aku juga tidak jelas, namun ia punya otoritas dalam pertemuan kali ini. Entahlah siapa dia sebenarnya." Sakura mengerlingkan bola matanya. "Ada kabar mengejutkan lainnya, Sakura."

"Apa lagi?" Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lutut yang ditekuk, lelah dengan tindakan Ino yang menyeretnya pada peristiwa tidak berguna seperti ini.

"Satu bulan lagi akan ada pelatihan khusus dari kekaisaran untuk para samurai muda dari seluruh penjuru Jepang."

"_NANI?_" semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura dan Ino, kaget dengan teriakan Sakura yang memang keras. Mereka mengerutkan alisnya, merasa mencibir tindakan pelayan Yamanaka yang dinilai tidak beretika.

"Ssssstttt! Kau memang bertujuan untuk mempermalukanku ya Sakura!"

"_Gomenasai_..." Sakura mengecilkan _volume_ suaranya. "Kau tidak bercanda? Aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar seperti itu..."

"Tentu saja, kabar seperti ini bahkan belum sampai pada para perdana menteri."

"Lalu kau tahu dari mana?"

Ino mengangkat jari telunjuknya lalu meletakannya di depan bibirnya, sambil berkedip manja ia berkata,"RA-HA-SI-A!"

Malam mulai bergumul ketika latih-tanding itu selesai. Semua peserta kembali ke dalam kamarnya untuk beristirahat atau minum-minum bersama rekan sesama samurai.

Ino yang mendapat ajakan berpesta oleh salah seorang petinggi dari klan Fukawa menerima ajakannya sebagai bagian dari basa-basi, meninggalkan Sakura di dalam kamar sendiri. Yang ada di kamar itu hanyalah futon yang tergelar dengan rapi; mengajak Sakura untuk segera melepaskan penatnya, dan sebuah meja kecil tempat cawan dan makanan kecil untuk teman minum teh.

Ia kembali mengingat kata-kata Ino sore tadi mengenai pelatihan samurai muda oleh kekaisaran.

"Kau tidak bercanda?"

"Iie."

"Kau tidak berbohong?"

"Iie."

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya dalam. "Kekaisaran adalah lingkup yang besar. Kali ini ratusan klan dari seluruh penjuru Jepang akan datang untuk berpartisipasi dalam pelatihan itu. Entah untuk urusan politik atau apa."

"Ya, dan tidak tanggung-tanggung pelatihan itu akan diadakan selama satu tahun."

"_NANI?_"

"Ssstttt! Sakura, kecilkan suaramu! Kau mau membuatku tuli?"

"Ah, maaf Ino... tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

"Sepertinya kaisar tersendiri memiliki sebuah maksud rahasia di balik pelatihan ini."

"Ya, aku sadar itu."

"Kenapa matamu itu Sakura? Seperti terbakar saja." Komentar Ino pada sahabatnya yang sudah terlihat 'memanas itu'.

"Aku ingin ikut!"

"APA?" kali ini berganti Ino yang berteriak. "BAKA SAKURA! Kau tidak sadar dengan pelatihan ini? 1 tahun kau harus hidup bersama samurai yang lain, 1 tahun Sakura! Bagaimana kalau kau sampai kenapa-napa?"

"Tak masalah, karena samurai perempuan juga akan ada yang ikut 'kan? Lagi pula aku 'kan kuat..."

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Ino terlihat menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Maksudku, kalau selama pelatihan itu identitasmu terbongkar, maka—Jiraiya-dono, dan seluruh klan Haruno akan..."

"Akan A-P-A?" Sakura mendelik ke arah Ino dengan pandangan yang menusuk.

"MEREKA AKAN MENGASINGKANMU KE GUNUNG HIREI!"

.

.

.

"Haaahhh..." Sakura kembali mendesah param mengingat reaksi Ino akan pendapatnya. Ia harus melakukan hal itu, untuk menjaga klan-nya dari musuh utama mereka. Dan lagi, jika samurai dari klan Haruno yang memenangkan perhatian kaisar, tidak menutup kemungkinan beragam peluang disertai kemudahan dari kekaisaran akan mereka dapatkan. INI BUKAN LAGI PELATIHAN, TAPI KOMPETISI!

PAK!

PAK!

PAK!

Samar-samar, terdengar sebuah kepakan sayap dari luar kamar Sakura. Sakura segera berjalan mendekati jendela yang terbuka. Ternyata memang benar, seekor burung berwarna putih tengah terbang ke arahnya. Sakura memicingkan matanya, seketika ia kembali mendesah.

Ya, burung itu adalah burung kiriman Kurenai hanshi, biasanya membawa sebuah misi untuk Sakura. Dengan malas Sakura membuka gulungan kertas kecil yang diikat pada kaki burung merpati itu.

"Tuh 'kan benar..." Sakura kembali mendesah. "Aku harus membu—" kata-katanya terhenti seketika. "Membunuh Touga Neji?"

**To be Continued...**

**Saya akui, ceritanya memang membosankan pas part ini T_T**

**Pikiran saya bercabang nih, padahal mengusung genre romance namun sepertinya kecacatan saya dalam genre ini kembali lagi. SAYA SUSAH BIKIN ROMANCE! .**

**Pikiran saya kembali digiring ke action, action, dan misteri. Kenapa seperti itu melulu! Huhuhuhu padahal saya sudah menyempatkan diri banyak2in baca fic romance+hurt/comport.**

**Ya ampuuunnnn, susah sekali! T_T**

**Aaarrrrggggghhhh! *jadi nafsu makan orang***

**Akhirnya cuma bisa jambak2 kerudung.**

**Oke, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, mari direview fic abal ini.**

**Sumbangsih untuk author yang lagi frustasi T_T**


	3. Mission Failed

**REVIEW VS REVIEW**

**A . Upa upa : **Heee... gamsahamnida~ ^^ kekeke jarang baca fic anime ya?

**B . Jhayana : **Um... dirimu kalo di fb namanya Jhayol bukan? Atau... um... apa ya, lupa? . Hehehe Waaaa... Iya kah? XD ihihihi gomawo atas koreksiannya . sip, nanti kalau ada yang salah lagi kasih tau ya :D *ngarep*

**C . Nyx Quartz : **Irasshai ^^ eh, iya... awalnya emang nee sengaja memperlihatkan dulu konflik, lalu ketika sasuke sudah muncul, jalan ceritanya dibikin rileks :) kekeke, yang bener Tondou Neji kok, salah ketik ntu... kekeke . gomen ne?

**D . Mokochange :** Kok bisa ketawa =.= hadeh, pasti karena plot dan jalan ceritanya yang gaje-bo~ sangat ya? (_ _") Eh, udah temenan di fb ya? Um... siapa ya? Enggak tahu, kasih tahu donk...

**E . Upa upa : **hai, wah muncul lagi~ ^^ kekeke kalo enggak salah sih jaman dulu ada kebiasaan mandi es gitu ^^ Nah, Sasukenya sudah muncul pan? Walau dialog buat dia irit banget... gyahahaha XD 

**F . MitsukiELFishy : **Sasuke udah muncul pan? ^^ Neji salah apa? Sepertinya alasan atas pembunuhan neji akan ketahuan pas akhir chap deh O.o

**G . Uchiha Eky-chan** : Sasusaku udah dimunculin~ kekeke gimana tah? ^^ Alasan neji dibunuh mungkin akan terungkap di akhir2 gitu :D

**H . ckck vivi : **Sasukenya tuh baru nongol *LOL~ alasan kenapa neji mau dibunuh mungkin akan terungkap di chapter akhir ^^

**I . Yue Heartphilia : **Daijobu... emang saya juga ngerasa gitu kok :D *sadar diri* hehehe iya, tuh fight-nya udah ada .

**J . Neemarishima : **Hah? O.o bukannya itu mah bahasa yang dasarnya juga enggak? O.o um... mungkin karena banyak istilah jepangnya aja kali ya jadi berasa kental jepangnya . gyahahaha

**K . Diieldoad : **Udah dilanjut nih... gimana tah? Gimana tah? ^^ wah, gomawo supportnya~ XD

**L . uwaykimhara : **Kekeke kalo enggak salah pas jaman dulu pan ada kebiasaan mandi es lan.. tuh si Sasuke udah muncul tuh. Gimana? ^^

**M . Maya : **Kok ngakak sie... =3= Enggak, emang rencananya enggak buat mereka jatuh cinta dulu. Merekatkan hubungan antar daimyo dan samurainya terlebih dahulu :) kalau dibuat langsung jatuh cinta mah kesannya kecepatan. Lagi pula sakura di sini sudah punya cinta pertama, sedangkah sasuke punya misi akan dendam terhadap keluarganya.

Pernyataan cintanya ya... um... iya, itu menurut saya sesuatu yang sakral, harus hati-hati ketika seorang sasuke mengucapkannya. Latar, seting, plot, sikon juga harus dipikirkan dengan matang. Habis sasuke adalah tipe orang yang susah "menyatakan cinta lewat bahasa bibir" sieh ya... mungkin verbal mulu . #plak. Nah, terimakasih atas masukannya, membuat saya berpikir 2 kali! ^^ GANBATTE!

**N . resiwon : **Yoshitsune itu seorang samurai dari klan minamoto. Bisa dibilang partnernya benkei. Dia samurai yang kuat, walau pada akhirnya ia harus mati mengenaskan T_T

**O . Natasya : **Annyeong too~ :D iya, kalo gak salah dulu pan sering ada prosesi mandi es gitu di jepang sono. Enggak, nanti ada klan Hyuuga kok :D Tondou mah cuman nama samaran si Neji doank *Ooppss! Keceplosan* . Iya, tiap klan kan punya samurai pembunuh, Naruto juga gabung di klan Haruno ^^ gwenchana~ kekeek kalo ada yang mau ditanya, tanya aja lagi. Gak apa2 kok ^^

**P . revisca : **Ihihihi noh, Sasuke udah muncul ^^ *nyeret2 sasuke*

**Q . Kirei na'Chan : **Irasshai~ ^^ Sasuke-nya udah muncul tuh, tapi dia belum bawa nama klan uchiha :D kekeke semoga ya, unn ingin menciptakan dark-fic-romance sih... Jadi di sini Sakura dan Sasuke itu sudah bertindak dan berpikir secara dewasa. Yang ingin ditonjolkan dari fic ini adalah pengetahuan jepang, karakterisasi yang matang dan pengendalian sisi psikologis tiap karakter :) kalo soal action-actionan mah, itu mah bumbu doank XD kekeke~ semoga fic ini bisa tamat dengan selamat *?*

**R . shfly1001 : **Mian sebelumnya unn salah pas waktu di fb itu . kyyaaa malunya~ kekeke ne, pan baru chap 1, tapi udah membosankan seperti itu T_T semoga yang chap 2 dan seterusnya enggak membosankan deh T^T huhuhuhu Hadeh, gaara belum muncul tapi sasuke udah pan? ^^ Kekeke baca aja komenan untuk Kirei na chan untuk menanggapi saran kamu yang terakhir ;)

**S . Silver Hat : **Ohh... iya, masih ingat kok ^^ iya, emang saya juga ngerasa gitu kok :D semoga chap 2 ini bisa mengganti chap 1 kemarin ya~ :D

**T . Felicia Tatang : **Tuh udah kejawab, SAKURA GAGAL MEMBUNUH NEJI! Gyahahaha #plak

**U . ulfah kyuwon : **iya ^^ Sasukenya udah muncul pan? Kekekeke~ eh, Sakura mah bukan puteri... hanya anak bangsawan. Juga bukan ninja, tapi samurai (_ _")

**V . Haryati shizary'elf shawol : **Akh, mau ada romance2nya kok *keukeuh* Iya! Bakal ikut donk... gyahaha dia akan mewakili klan Haruno bersama sasuke dan Naruto . kekeke

**W . NoName : **Uye! Dirimu muncul lagi . kyyaaaa! Iya... nee *sejak kapan kamu panggil neesan?* emang lebih cocok bikin suspense dan sci-fi ya... beginilah ceritanya kalau author yang suka bikin ff serius beralih ke ff romance yang mempermainkan perasaan (_ _") na do *?* A_I_S_H_I_T_E_R_U ! .

**X . annisa icha : **iya, emang ngebosenin kok... tapi semoga chap 2 ini dapat rada *?* mengganti chap 1 kemaren ya~ ;)

**Y . Risuka Taka : **Hai, salam kenal juga ^^ ini penulis fic Stalker pan? Kok ficnya belum dilanjut lagi sie? *eh malah nagih* wokwokwokwow... kekeke iya, saya usahakan banyakin romance-nya ya~ ^^ Eh, kalo untuk istilah dan seting cerita, saya pake yang real. Tapi kalau untuk plot line dan isi cerita, saya sih ngasal aja *lol~ kekeke

**Z. Niza zaura pacar... (enggak ikhlas nyebutnya :p)** : hehehe sama kok niz, eon juga enggak begitu tau tentang Jepang, jadinya ya mari kita belajar sama2 ^^!

Nah, bales review udah selesai. Mari dibaca~ ^^

.

.

.

**HINJITE**

**Romance, Hurt/Comport with SasuSaku Pairing**

**Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Nurama Nurmala©2011**

**Ready to Reserved**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PART ****2**** : Failed Mission**

"Eh, membunuh... Tondou Neji?"

SSSEEERRRR...

Angin malam yang kelu menyiur rambut pinknya yang terjuntai panjang. Matanya masih menatap secarik kertas kecil yang bertelut di antara jemarinya. Manik emeraldnya bergerak-gerak lincah selaras dengan degup jantungnya yang kian bertalu kencang. Tatapannya menyapu sebuah lemari geser di ruangan itu; tempat ia menaruh semua barang bawaannya.

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

Langkah kakinya terdengar pelan dan lembut, hendak menghampiri lemari di selasar kamarnya.

SRREEETT!

Ia tak membuang waktu lagi, dibukanya lemari itu pelan hingga sebuah benda yang dibungkus kain biru tua memperlihatkan wujudnya. Diambilnya bungkusan itu lalu didudukannya di atas pangkuan.

SRET... SRET...

Ia dengan pasrah membuka kain yang membungkus dengan helaan napas yang terus berkesinambungan. Tak lama, tampaklah sebuah Yukata berwarna hitam dengan sebuah topi bercadar hitam terlipat rapi. Risaunya kemudian beradu dengan kepalan dingin yang membekasi jiwanya.

**[Peraturan nomor 1 : Jalankan perintah, tanpa pernah bertanya]**

Ia kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, menghampiri sebuah peti panjang yang berada di dalam lemari geser. Ia mengamitnya di antara kedua lengan, lalu membuka peti itu perlahan.

Sebuah pedang bersarung putih dengan ornamen bunga sakura diam membisu meminta tuntutan. Ya, itulah pedang yang selalu menemaninya selama ini, dengan panjang 63 cm dan berat 3 kg, Sakura berkelana sebagai Beru to Samurai; Samurai bercadar yang menebas dependensi kemanusiaan akan harta.

Pedangnya jenis Tsurugi, yang berarti pedang melengkung yang memiliki predikat sebagai pedang terberat di antara pedang samurai yang lainnya. Pedang itu cocok digunakan untuk bertarung dengan lawan yang memakai tameng atau pelindung. Sakura no Tsurugi, itulah nama pedang yang diberikan si pembuat pedang tanpa tahu pedang buatannya dipakai oleh siapa.

Sakura kemudian melepaskan yukata biru lembut yang membalutnya helai per helai. Tangannya mengais sehelai kain berwarna putih yang terlipat di atas yukata hitam sang Beru to Samurai. Kain itu ia rentangkan, lalu ia lilitkan di sekitar dadanya.

Setelah selesai membekap dadanya dalam balutan kain putih yang ketat, ia meneruskan memakai yukata hitam kebesarannya. Yukata itu tampak longgar, dengan kain tangan yang sedikit berjuntai melebihi pergelangan tangannya. Setelah itu ia menyambit obi yang berwarna putih, lalu melingkarkannya di sekitar pinggang. Tak lupa ia mengenakan topi bercadarnya untuk menyamarkan identitasnya yang seorang perempuan dan seorang puteri dari klan Haruno. Ia menyambat pedang yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, lalu melompat keluar jendela. Ia sudah secara sempurna bertransformasi menjadi Beru to Samurai.

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

Langkahnya ringan namun cepat. Ia tak boleh terlihat oleh orang lain—samurai lain. Ia harus secepat mungkin menyelesaikan misi ini!

Ia tidak tahu siapa itu Tondou Neji, ia tak tahu bagaimana sifat Tondou Neji. Tapi secarik kertas dari Kurenai hanshi langsung mematahkan keragu-raguannya. Jika Kurenai hanshi sudah memberikan sebuah perintah, maka Tondou Neji memang pantas untuk dibunuh.

Ia harus berputar dan menjelajah seluruh penginapan dalam diam. Namun ia tak kunjung menemukan keberadaan Tondou Neji.

SRREEKK!

Sebuah gesekan dedaunan terdengar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sakura segera memalingkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. Sakura memicingkan matanya, dilihatnya sebuah hempasan yukata putih menyapu dedaunan di ujung taman penginapan itu.

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

Sakura maju mendekat. Matanya sedikit terkesiap di kala menangkap siluet tubuh seorang pemuda yang dengan damainya menikmati cahaya rembulan.

"Tondou Neji..." bisiknya di sela desahan napas ketika ekor matanya menangkap sosok pria berambut panjang itu.

SRRREEETT!

Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada Tsurugi yang setia menemaninya. Ia memantapkan tekad, ia tak tergoda untuk mengampuni pemuda itu, ia harus segera menyelesaikan misinya walau setelah ini ia akan kembali dihantui wajah korban yang mengecamnya dengan cacian dan kutukan.

TAP!

Dengan sekali hentakan, Sakura muncul di hadapan Tondou Neji. Neji yang terkejut langsung berbalik menatap seorang samurai dengan balutan yukata hitam yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya.

Sakura tak suka menyerang korbannya dari belakang, ia juga tak suka menyerang korban yang sudah terpojokan. Ia ingin menatap mata korbannya dan membunuhnya dengan 'adil'.

"Siapa kau?" Neji bertanya dalam kebingungan, firasat buruk sudah menjalari relung hatinya ketika samurai itu menampakan wujud di hadapannya. Ia bertanya, sekedar untuk memastikan.

SSSEERRRR...

Angin yang tersiur menghempaskan rambut panjang Neji ke dinding udara yang lengang tanpa halangan. Samurai bercadar itu tak menyembulkan sebuah jawaban.

"Siapa kau?" Neji mengulangi pertanyaannya. Namun sang samurai itu tetap bungkam. Alis Neji kemudian saling bertaut. "_Omae wa... Beru to Samurai desu_?"

SSRRAAAAKKKK...

Angin kembali berhembus tanpa irama, berunjuk kepada malam bahwa ialah yang paling bimbang. Ia menggenangi dua anak manusia itu dengan air kedinginan, dan mendekapnya dalam hawa ketegangan. Samurai bercadar itu, masih belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

**[Peraturan nomor 2 : Tak boleh bercakap-cakap atau mengeluarkan suara di depan korbanmu. Karena dengan melakukannya, maka pertahananmu akan runtuh, dan jati dirimu akan terkuak]**

SSSRREEETTT!

Beru to Samurai mulai melepaskan sang Sakura no Tsurugi dari sarungnya, lalu menghunusnya di depan Tondou Neji yang takjub memandang sang malaikat pembunuh.

CRRRIIINNNGGG!

Terdengar sebuah gemerincing bel ketika Beru to Samurai menggerakan pedangnya. Rupanya ia menyematkan sebuah bel kecil di ujung pegangannya.

"Beru to Samurai adalah samurai malam misterius yang menjelajahi semenanjung Fukushima. Aku tak menyangka kalau kau bisa berada di sini. Sebuah kehormatan untukku sebenarnya. Tak ada yang bisa melihat Beru to Samurai, kecuali jika ajal mendekatinya. Orang-orang di Fukushima juga melekatkan sebuah julukan padamu—malaikat pencabut nyawa." Ujar Neji tenang, ia berusaha menguasai emosinya. "Apa memang tujuanmu itu, untuk membunuhku?"

Beru to Samurai diam tidak bergeming.

"Jika memang itulah yang menjadi tujuanmu, maka..."

SSRREEETTT...

Neji pun melepaskan sarung katananya dan menghunus pedang ke depan Beru to Samurai. "_Gomennasai_, aku tak bisa menyerahkan nyawaku begitu saja."

Mendapatkan tantangan seperti itu, Beru to Samurai langsung mengayunkan Tsuruginya dan melangkah maju dengan sekali hentakan—berusaha menebas dada Neji. Namun Neji yang sudah siap dengan serangan Beru to Samurai sedari tadi langsung menghindar dengan sekali melompat ke belakang.

Beru to Samurai tak menyerah begitu saja, setelah terlanjur mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Neji, dalam hitungan mili second ia merubah cara pegang Tsuruginya dan kembali mengayunkannya dari bawah ke atas dengan sangat cepat.

ZZRRRAASSHHH!

Neji tak sanggup mengelak, ia bahkan tak melihat ayunan pedang Beru to Samurai yang sangat cepat. Baju yukata putihnya robek, wangi anyir darah yang tercecer kemudian terbawa oleh gemerisik angin yang bertiup.

CCRRRIIINNNGGG...

Bunyi bel bergemerincing yang diikatkan pada pegangan Tsurugi tiba-tiba terdengar ketika kuda-kuda Beru to Samurai berunjuk sempurna.

Neji yang tengah terluka mundur ke belakang, tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk, dahinya berkerenyit, erangan kesakitan menguar dari bibirnya; ia tengah menyesapi sakit yang menderanya.

TES...

TES...

Walau luka pada dadanya tak terlalu dalam, namun sukses menorehkan sebuah sayatan berlapis darah yang membuat Neji berdecak dan merintih.

CCRRRIIINNGG!

Suara itu kembali terdengar, menandakan perubahan kuda-kuda dari Beru to Samurai. Kali ini Beru to Samurai memegang Tsurugi dengan gaya 120 derajat. Tangan kirinya terulur di samping yukata seperti tanpa tenaga, sedangkan tangan kanannya terlihat mengibas pelan; seolah tak memberikan ancaman sedikitpun.

Tapi Neji yang sudah mencicipi kemampuan Beru to Samurai tak bisa menganggapnya remeh, ia bukan tipikal seorang yang memandang lawannya dengan sebelah mata, siapapun itu.

GRRUUSSAAAKKK!

Bunyi gesekan tanah dan daun terdengar ketika Neji memantapkan kuda-kudanya. Ia mengokang Katananya dengan sigap. Beru to Samurai mulai berjalan mendekati Neji dengan langkah perlahan.

"_Ore wa, zettai ni makenai!_" tekad Neji sambil mempererat pegangannya.

CCRRIIINNNGG!

Bunyi gemerincing lonceng kecil itu kembali terdengar. Neji memicingkan matanya.

ZZRRRAAASSSHHHH!

Mata Neji terkesiap, rahangnya mengeras sejurus kemudian, mulutnya bergera-gerak gagu, dan pompaan darah disekujur tubuhnya melesat cepat lebih dari biasanya. "_Na-nani?_" manik matanya bergerak-gerak tak percaya ketika mendapati Beru to Samurai sudah tidak berada di hadapannya lagi.

SSRREEETTT...

CCCRRIIINNGGG!

Suara gemerincing itu kembali terdengar.

"Khh.."

Mata Neji terbelalak kaget, sebuah pedang seketika menghunus lehernya sedangkan si majikan dari Tsurugi berdiri dibelakangnya; bersiap untuk menebas kepala Neji kapanpun.

"Ce-cepat seka—li..." walau di tengah kondisi genting seperti ini, Neji tak sanggup menyembunyikan ke kagumannya. "Sebelum mati, aku ingin tahu satu hal..."

"..."

Sang Beru to Samurai tidak menjawab.

"Aku ingin tahu, alasanmu membunuhku..."

SSEEEERRRRR...

Angin kembali berdesir di tengah malam yang bergelimpung risau—menanti ajal sang pemuda Tondou, menjadi saksi akan peristiwa yang di masa depan bertransformasi menjadi sejarah tak terlupakan bagi kedua orang yang saling berhadapan ini.

"Kalian berisik sekali..." tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang dalam terdengar dari samping mereka. Neji dan Beru to Samurai terkesiap melihat penampilan pemuda di depannya yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa perkiraan. Tak dinyana, seorang pengganggu telah datang!

Mata hitamnya menusuk, yukata putih tersampir sekenanya, rambut hitamnya mencuat ke belakang, sebuah pedang yang disinyalir sebuah Nodachi dengan panjang 85 cm sukses menyita perhatian mereka.

GLEK!

Neji menelan ludahnya, sementara itu hunusan pedang masih mengancam nyawanya. Beru to Samurai tetap tak bergeming.

"Khh.." Neji mendesah param, sedangkan pemuda yang tengah memperhatikan mereka hanya menatap dan mengawasi dalam diam. "Aku, akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau kalau kau menolongku." Usul Neji yang sepertinya ditujukan untuk seorang pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Pemuda asing itu menatap Beru to Samurai yang berada di belakang Neji, lalu ia tampak memejamkan matanya sejenak, tak lama... ia kemudian menarik Nodachi dari sarungnya.

SRRRAAAKKK!

Ia menebas angin dengan Nodachinya, selangkah demi selangkah, ia maju mendekati Beru to Samurai.

Beru to Samurai yang memang tak suka jika kegiatannya diganggu melepaskan hunusan pedangnya atas Neji.

BRRRAAAKKK!

Neji yang sudah lepas dari ancaman Beru to Samurai ambruk dengan tungkai kaki yang dilanda lemas. Napasnya tersengal, sedangkan darah dari dadanya masih belum berhenti mengalir pelan.

CCRRIIIINNNGGG!

Beru to Samurai terlihat mengokang senjata sambil berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu. Angin kembali melibas padang rumput yang menjadi saksi pertarungan pertama mereka. Bulan menerka siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang walau bias sinarnya tak kunjung meredup. Bintang-bintang berebut ingin menyaksikan pertarungan dua insan manusia guna memenuhi tuntutan takdir masa depan. Mereka—dengan saling berhadapan sudah siap dengan kuda-kudanya masing-masing.

CCRRIIIINNNGGG!

"**Sialan, malah muncul pengganggu!"** Sakura bersungut-sungut kesal dalam hati ketika tugasnya untuk membunuh Neji terhalangi oleh kemunculan pemuda asing di depannya.

CCRRIIIINNNGGG!

Kali ini Tsuruginya tak bergerak, namun gemerincing itu tetap terdengar. Rupanya angin sudah mulai berhembus binal, menyeruak hingga ke tulang sumsum si anak manusia.

"**Tinggal diselesaikan secepat kilat!"** batinnya mengucap nazar.

CCRRIIIINNNGGG!

SSRRREEEEETTTT!

Beru to Samurai kembali menghilang dari pandangan, ia bergerak dengan lincah, teramat cepat; mengincar leher lawan yang masih berdiri dengan acuh.

"**Mati kau!" **

TTRRRAAANNGGG!

Matanya terkesiap. Tebasan yang ia tujukan ke leher pemuda itu, ditangkis oleh sebuah pedang lain; Nodachi...

SSRRRRAAAKKK!

Beru to Samurai langsung mundur ke belakang, terkejut dengan reaksi lawan yang ternyata bisa menangkis serangannya yang teramat sangat cepat. Napasnya sedikit tersengal karena kekagetannya. Pasalnya, sebelum pemuda ini, tak pernah ada yang bisa melihat gerakannya, apalagi menangkisnya.

"**Siapa dia..." **bantinnya kembali bertanya-tanya. Ia merasa, sudah menemukan lawan yang selama ini cari.

SSRRREEETT!

Beru to Samurai semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Sakura no Tsurugi, diiringi gemerincing suara lonceng kecil, ia kembali melesat menuju pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu.

TTRRRAAANNGG!

Kembali, serangannya bisa ditangkis. Ia tak menyerah, setelah ia melepaskan serangannya, kaki kanannya menjejak tanah membawa tubuh Beru to Samurai memutar hingga ia melepaskan tendangan kuat dengan kaki kirinya.

Pemuda itu menghindar.

Tak satu pun serangan Beru to Samurai yang dapat mengenainya.

Beru to Samurai tak menyerah begitu saja. Tangan kanannya langsung membentuk dorongan yang berpijak ke tanah hingga dalam waktu kurang dari 2 detik ia kembali melepaskan tendangan lurus ke arah pemuda itu. Bukan lagi tendangan samping yang sebelumnya ia layangkan.

BBUUUUAAAKKK!

Kali ini tendangannya sukses mengenai pemuda itu. Si pemuda terjengkang ke belakang, namun tak lama ia menahan laju tubuhnya dengan kedua tapak kakinya hingga ia tak terdorong semakin jauh.

Beru to Samurai tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, ia kembali menyerang dengan irama yang konstan sementara Sakura no Tsuruginya menyalak menandak gaungan pertarungan.

TTRRAAANNGG!

Ayunan Tsurugi yang kuat dan berat beradu dengan ayunan Nodachi yang langka dan siap menyayat. Berkali-kali Beru to Samurai melayangkan serangan cepat, namun kembali dapat ditangkis oleh pemuda itu. Pertarungan berjalan selama 20 menit, namun keringat sudah berucuran meminta pembebasan.

"**Kurang ajar, siapa dia sebenarnya?"** Sakura bersungut-sungut dalam hati. Matanya masih memancarkan permusuhan. Peluh mulai merembesi yukata hitamnya, sedangkah kobaran semangat malah intens merongrong jiwa. Namun seketika, ia menyadari sesuatu yang langsung meruntuhkan harga dirinya.

"**Dia... belum sekali pun menyerangku!"**

BBRRAAAKK!

Sebuah kenyataan tersampir di sela pertarungan itu. Selama pertarungan mereka, pemuda itu belum sekali pun menyerangnya. Ia hanya menangkis, menangkis, dan meghindari serangan Beru to Samurai.

Sakura melabuhkan pandangannya pada pemuda berambut hitam mencuat itu. Maniknya menyalang ketika mendapati pemuda itu masih berdiri tanpa peluh, dan ekspresi datar yang diperlihatkan sebelum pertarungan dimulai masih terpatri di sana.

"**DIA MENYEBALKAN!"**

CCRRIINNNGGG!

Beru to Samurai sudah dilanda emosi, ia kembali mengeratkan pegangannya lalu menerjang pemuda di depannya. Dengan kibasan dan ayunan Tsurugi yang sudah dilancarkan membabi buta, ia menyerang pemuda itu tanpa ampun.

Tapi, tahukan apa yang pemuda itu lakukan guna menghadapi serangan Beru to Samurai yang sebenarnya sangat berbahaya itu?

Ya, ia hanya menghindar saja!

Ketika salah satu serangan Beru to Samurai meleset, ketika tubuh mereka saling bersisian, ketika wajah mereka bersilang ke sisi yang berbeda, ekor mata pemuda itu mendelik memandang wajah di balik cadar hitam dengan tatapan dingin yang—entah—apa— yang ada dalam pikirannya saat itu. Tangannya langsung diangkat ke atas, lalu mencengkram yukata sang Beru to Samurai dan menghempaskannya dengan sekuat tenaga pada undakan batu di taman itu.

BBUUUUAAAKKK!

Bunyi benturan terdengar keras hingga Neji yang sedari tadi mengawasi pertarungan itu dibuat tak berkedip sedikit pun.

"..."

Beru to Samurai tidak menjerit, juga tidak mengerang kesakitan. Walau serangan tadi tengah meremukan tubuhnya, namun ia ingat peraturan yang harus ia patuhi.

Bibir pink Sakura bergetar, bibir pink sakura disabut dingin, bibir pink Sakura dipeluk kelu. Ia kemudian menggigitnya keras hingga bercak darah mengalir di antara sela bibirnya yang beku.

Air di pelupuk matanya mulai menggenang. Entah ia kesal karena dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh pemuda asing di depannya, entah ia yang terlalu bersemangat dan senang hati mendapatkan lawan yang kuat. Namun satu yang ia sadari saat ini : **PEMUDA ITU TAK DAPAT IA KALAHKAN!**

Sakura sadar, jika dengan bodoh dan tanpa pikir panjang ia kembali menyerang pemuda itu, mungkin saja identitas Beru to Samurai akan kandas di sini, mungkin juga nama klan-nya akan tercemar hingga memunculkan beragam masalah ke depannya. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk mundur...

"**Membunuh Neji bisa aku lakukan kapan saja, sekarang aku harus segera pergi dari sini!"**

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, Beru to Samurai berdiri dengan langkah timpang. Kemudian, dengan sekali lompatan, Beru to Samurai langsung menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

SSRRRRAAAKKKK...

Angin kembali berhembus melibas rambut pemuda dingin itu. Ia hanya berdiri di sana, menatap kepergian sang Beru to Samurai dalam diam. Malam itu, menjadi saksi pertarungan yang akan diingat oleh mereka bertiga sepanjang masa.

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

"Sakura-chan~" terdengar deruan langkah kaki yang terusung dengan keterburu-buruan menuju kamar Sakura dan Ino.

SRRREEETTT!

Ino yang baru datang langsung menggeser pintu ruang kamarnya. "Sakura-chan, aku bertemu dan berbincang-bincang dengan penerus klan Umae barusan. Dia..."

...

...

...

Ino terdiam, gelap merungkupi ruangan itu. Yang terlihat di depannya hanyalah tubuh seorang gadis yang diterpa cahaya rembulan dari jendela kayu di kamarnya. Gadis itu terlihat mengenakan yukata hitam dengan topi cadar yang terselip di antara jemarinya yang tercemar warna merah. Pedang Tsurugi tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya terbaring.

Ino tak bernapas! Ia dikejutkan pemandangan di depannya. Haruno Sakura; sahabatnya sedari kecil dari klan terkuat, Haruno, saat ini sedang mengerang kesakitan dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya sementara darah hitam pekat menggenani yukata hitam dan tatami berwarna hijau tua di sisi futon.

"SA-SAKURA!"

Saat itu, di taman tempat pertarungan tadi berlangsung, masih berdiri seorang pemuda yang menatap tempat terakhir Beru to Samurai berdiri.

"_Ano_..." terdengar sebuah suara keraguan dari seorang pemuda yang masih terduduk di atas rumput. Ia terlihat mencoba berdiri walau dengan kesusah-payahannya. "Kau sudah menyelamatkanku. Apa—yang kau inginkan? Aku akan berusaha memenuhinya..."

SSSEEERRRR...

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Neji yang tersenyum dengan penuh kelegaan.

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

Neji merengutkan alisnya ketika pemuda itu beranjak pergi meninggalkannya. "Janjimu itu, akan kutagih nanti." Ujar pemuda itu kemudian.

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

Neji takjub memandang kepergian seorang pemuda yang bahkan tak ia ketahui namanya itu. Namun jikalau suatu hari pemuda itu mendatangi dan menagih janji yang pernah ia ucapkan , ia akan mengabulkan apapun yang diinginkan pemuda itu. Sekali pun nyawanya.

SSEEERRR...

Bibir Neji tengah merapal nazar, di mana ia harus menuntaskannya tatkala si pemuda datang dan menangih. Namun, apakah Neji akan melunasi hutangnya ketika di masa depan nanti pemuda itu meminta lebih dari sekedar nyawa? Meminta sesuatu yang lebih penting dari hidupnya? Ikhlaskah dia?

Kembali, takdir tersenyum penuh arti menatap perjalanan ketiga orang yang sudah mulai menjejaki jalur yang ia sediakan. Sampai suatu saat kemudian, mereka kembali dihadapakan pada situasi dan kondisi yang serupa.

Terik matahari pagi menyengat semua benda yang tak dinaungi penghalang. Kicau burung terdengar bersahutan ketika sang pasangan mengejar kepakan mereka yang penuh arti. Angin hangat melibas pilu, membawa kabar perih tentang pertarungan semalam, namun tak ada satu pun yang menyadari kejadian malam itu, kecuali tiga orang yang ikut berperan di dalamnya.

"_Sakura, daijobu?_" tanya Ino khawatir pada Sakura yang berdiri dengan membawa beberapa benda di tangannya.

"Saya tak apa-apa, Ino-sama..."

Alis Ino masih menggantung di sana, mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sakura yang kritis karena peristiwa tadi malam. Sakura bersikeras tak ingin diobati tabib hingga harus ia yang membersihkan seluruh darah dan memar yang merungkupi tubuh Sakura.

Namun ketiga mentari pagi menyapa, Ino dikejutkan oleh Sakura yang sedang mengepaki barang-barang mereka. Ino melarang Sakura melakukannya, berujar kepada pelayan lain yang berada di samping kamarnya untuk mengambil alih pekerjaan Sakura. Tapi kekhawatiran Ino tak berimbas pada kondisi Sakura. Ia berkilah, akan aneh jika seorang pelayan tak melakukan tugasnya. Ino hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

Wajah Sakura sudah dipulas make-up agar menyamarkan raut mukanya yang pucat, hingga ketika orang-orang berpapasan dan memandangnya, tak ada yang akan tahu derita apa yang sudah melandanya semalam.

Karena tak ingin membiarkan kondisi Sakura berlarut-larut seperti ini, maka Ino mempercepat rencana pulangnya—dan dengan segera mengantarkan Sakura sampai ke kediamannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Bagaimana dengan kemampuan para samurai dari klan lain, Sakura-san?" tanya Jiraiya-dono setelah tahu puterinya pulang dari Miyagi.

"Kemampuan mereka tidak sebanding dengan klan kita, otou-sama..." Jiraiya-dono meretas senyum.

"Hn, begitukah?"

"_Hai_."

"Kau pasti lelah karena sudah menempuh perjalanan sejauh itu, beristirahtlah di kamarmu."

"_Hai, arigatou gozaimasu._" Sakura dengan takzim memohon untuk undur diri.

"Sakura-san," panggil Jiraiya-dono kemudian.

"_Hai._"

"Arigatou, kau sudah sangat peduli pada klan kita. Aku harap, kau mendapatkan pemuda yang baik untuk menjadi penerus klan kita." Sakura tersenyum mendapati penuturan otou-nya itu.

"_Hai._" Sakura kembali menundukan kepalanya, lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan otou-nya yang sibuk memandangi lukisan sang isteri yang telah tiada.

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu, Tsunade no Kimi..."

Sakura yang sudah didera sakit langsung ambruk di futon yang memang sudah disediakan. Kurenai hanshi yang mengetahui kegagalan misi Sakura awalnya sangat terkejut, namun kemudian ia hanya mendesah dan mengizinkan Sakura untuk beristirahat sampai lukanya sembuh.

Ia terlelap, terlelap, hingga keesokan harinya.

"Uugghhh..." ia melenguh di atas futonnya, lalu meresapi sakit yang menyayat-nyayat kulitnya. Semenjak dia pulang ke Fukushima, belum ada seorang tabib pun yang memeriksa dan memberikannya perawatan penuh. Bahkan nenek Chiyo pun belum tahu akan kondisi Sakura.

Jentik keringat menghiasi keningnya, namun ekspresi kesakitan itu sudah tidak membekas lagi di wajahnya. Ya, memang Sakura seorang aktris yang baik hingga bisa dengan sempurna menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya, namun kali ini rasa sakit itu sudah berkurang, ia bisa bergerak bebas selama lukanya tidak terbuka lagi.

"Hhoooaammm..." Ia bergelut dengan sinar mentari yang merembes masuk melalui sela-sela kanopi ke kamarnya. "Padahal aku hanya tak melihat rumah selama 2 hari, tapi kenapa rasanya rindu sekali..."

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

Kakinya yang telanjang menjejaki tatami menuju pintu geser di dekatnya. Di balik pintu itu ada sebuah taman kecil yang menjadi oasis Sakura. Tempat di mana bunga nadeshiko menyiur ramah, burung murai mencicit rindu, bau dedaunan okana menggelitik cuping hidung, langit biru yang terbentang tanpa awan, kolam kecil di mana ikan-ikan peliharaannya berenang dengan semangat, rerumputan yang menjulang tersiur angin, dan pohon apel kecil yang berada di sudut taman. Ia rindu dengan pemandangan yang disubuhkan sahabat alamiahnya.

Ia tak sabar membuka pintu menuju surga kecilnya itu.

SRRREEEKKKK!

"OHAYOU, MINNA~" teriaknya riang.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ia membatu seketika. Mengapa? Memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi?

Sakura kembali diam membatu dengan kedua tangan yang masih direntangkan membuka pintu. Matanya membulat sempurna, jantungnya berdetak cepat, sedangkan hembusan napasnya sudah kembali normal walau masih setengah tersengal.

Di tengah taman itu—di depan kamarnya, di tengah oasis itu—di depan kamarnya, di tengah surga itu—di depan kamarnya, berdiri seorang pemuda dengan tinggi kurang lebih 180 cm. Kulitnya putih sekali, matanya menatap Sakura tajam, yukata putihnya bertengger sekenanya, rambut hitamnya mencuat ke belakang, dan lagi... terlihat sebuah Nodachi terselip di antara obi-nya.

SSRRREEETTTT!

Sakura yang terkejut, juga Sakura yang memang belum sembuh dari luka, merasakan tungkai kakinya bertelut lemas. Belum lagi ujung jari kaki yang mengantuk undakan kayu hingga menginjak helai yukata putih yang dikenakannya. Sakura akhirnya ambruk secara tak sengaja.

"KKYYYAAA!"

"AWAS!"

BRRRAAAKK!

...

...

...

...

Hening.

"**Eh, aku belum mencium tanah?**" batin Sakura bertanya-tanya.

Perlahan, dibukalah matanya. Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna pink terlihat terjulur ke tanah, sedangkan tubuhnya? Ada sepasang lengan kuat yang memegangi pinggangnya sambil setengah memeluknya.

"**Jangan-jangan...**" Sakura mengembangkan imajinasi dan prasangkanya.

Kepalanya mendongak ke atas, menatap wajah seseorang yang ternyata bergerak menolongnya.

DEG!

Rupanya, pemuda itu balas menatap Sakura dalam diam. Ia hanya... menatap Sakura. Ya, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Tatapannya sangat dingin, seolah sumber dendam terpusat di sana.

DEG!

Kembali, debaran itu melanda jantung Sakura. **"Ya, ampun... kaget aku."** Desisnya lega.

SRREETT!

Sakura bangkit dari pelukan pemuda itu, lalu berdiri menatapnya lurus. "_Arigatou..._" ucapnya lembut.

"Hn." Jawab pemuda itu singkat.

"**Sialan! Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Apa dia sudah curiga kalau aku Beru to Samurai?**" kesal Sakura dalam hati. **"Tapi, kalau sudah tahu, bukan kah seharusnya dia mengajakku bertarung kembali? Atau langsung membunuhku****, k****enapa ini malah menolongku?**"

SRRREEETT!

"Sakura-sama, Anda sudah bangun?" nenek Chiyo datang dengan sederet pelayan lain di belakangnya. "Tumben Anda bangun pagi sekali, ini pertama kalinya bukan?"

"_Hai, Chiyo-san..._" jawab Sakura sambil melempar senyum manis.

Manik hitam itu kemudian menangkap sosok pemuda yang berdiri di depan Sakura. "Oh, jadi Anda sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun, Sakura-sama?"

"Eh? Siapa?"

"Itu, pemuda yang berdiri di depan Anda. Ia mendapat kepercayaan penuh dari Jiraiya-dono..."

GLEK!

Sakura dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya. Ia mendapatkan firasat buruk. "Ke-kepercayaan seperti apa maksudnya, Chiyo-san?"

"Dia adalah seorang Rounin, saya dengar dari Jiraiya-dono, Kakashi-san yang membawanya kemari tak lama setelah kepulangan Anda dari Miyagi."

"Ka..Kashi-san? La-lalu?"

"Ia menyerahkan Anda pada Sasuke-kun."

"Menyerahkan_?_"

"Mulai sekarang, Sasuke-kun yang akan menjadi samurai pendamping Anda kemanapun Anda pergi, itulah perintah Jiraiya-dono."

"_NANIIIIIIIIIII?_"

Pagi itu kembali dilanda keributan besar dari puteri klan Haruno. Sakura yang tak menerima dengan adanya samurai pelindung datang kepada otou-sama nya dan melakukan debat kusir dengan urat yang mencapai ubun-ubun kepalanya.

Jiraiya-dono sama sekali tak mengira dengan reaksi frontal dari puterinya. Puterinya yang anggun, puterinya yang lembut, dan puteri yang biasanya penurut, sekarang malah menentang habis-habisan niat baiknya. Sementara Jiraiya-dono sedang tersenyum-senyum mengingat sifat anak perempuannya yang semakin hari semakin mirip dengan istrinya, Sakura malah bersungut-sungut kesal.

Jika samurai lain yang ditugaskan otou-sama nya adalah Naruto, Kakashi, Tobi, atau siapalah itu, ia tak akan menentangnya sampai seperti ini. Tapi yang ditugaskannya sekarang adalah samurai tanpa ekspresi itu, SASUKE! Ia tak mau! Sasuke adalah samurai yang sudah menorehkan luka parah di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mengakui, kalau Sasuke sangat kuat, bahkan lebih kuat dari dia. Lalu, jika Sasuke berkeliaran di sekitarnya, bagaimana dia bisa kembali menjadi Beru to Samurai?

Sementara Sakura sedang mencak-mencak memperlihatkan emosinya pada pelayan di sekitar. Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke? Ia hanya mememperhatikan tingkah puteri klan Haruno yang kacau karena menentang keberadaannya habis-habisan. Dia hanya diam, dengan segala pemikirannya yang tak pernah ia utarakan. Ya, ia hanya diam. Diam menatap Sakura...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued...**

**GRROOHHH... selesai sudah chapter 2 ini.**

**Minna, sudinya RnR fic gaje ini please~**

**;) *ting ting* kedip-kedip gaje**


	4. Kabuki geki?

**REVIEW VS REVIEW**

**A . Nyx Quartz : **Hehehe, peran Neji akan lumayan panjang nanti ^^ Neji anggota Hyugga kok, cuman saat ini dia sedang menyembunyikan identitasnya :D

**B . Nipay minnif : **iya, onnie lagi belajar bikin romance sie, jadi siap2 aja fic ini jadi ajang percobaan Lol~

**C . Ulfah Kyuwon : **Hehehe souka? Hehehe, baguslah kalau feel bacanya dapet ^^

**D . Rizuka Hanayuuki : **Sippo~ ^^ hehehe. Iya, kalo ada bahasa Jepang lagi nanti saya kasih penjelasannya di bawah cerita ya~ Terimakasih masukannya :D

**E . Niwa Sakura : **Yoroshiku, ne.. Hai, arigatou buat sarannya. Untuk bahasa jepang dan istilah yang tidak lazim akan saya jelaskan di note setelah fic ^^ kekeke...

**F . Eun Jo : **Hehehe, ne. Akan unn usahakan pake 3 sudut pandang penokohan ya... jadi enggak selalu berat ke sakura melulu ^^

**G . Kikyo Fujikazu : **Arigatou... :)

**H . Annonymous 99 : **Hhyyyaaaa, asli! Saya lagi error nulisnya ini hahaha . padahal saya sudah membaca artikelnya walau sekilas, tetapi tetap lupa Lol~ hai, Tsurugi emang lurus kok :D sudah saya betulkan, arigatou koreksiannya~^^

**I . Mitsukielfishy : **Hehehe, ino tau kok kalo Beru to Samurai itu Sakura :D ne, eonnie juga suka tuh, si sasuke mah Samurai yang apatis (_ _") tapi tetap bisa mempertahankan sisi profesionalismeannya :D

**J . haryati shizary'elf shawol : **Ne, emang sengaja karakter disini (terutama main castnya) enggak dibikin OOC :D hehehe. Nah, ini udah lanjut lagi~ ^^ kekeke

**K . Yue Heartphilia : **Akan saya usahakan, semoga ada romancenya di part 3 ini :D hehe arigatou reviewnya~ :D

**L . Risuki Taka : **Iya, inget donk... Stalker belum ada lanjutannya ya? ^^ Ummm... berapa ya? Saya enggak bisa bikin chaptered pendek-pendek, apalagi konflik di fic ini belum ada, sudah terplot sie, tapi masih jauh buat nyampe ke scene itu. Jadi intinya... fic ini akan lama beresnya #GGUUBBBRRAAAKKK

**M . Neemarishima : **Eon dah berenti ngasih tahu penghuni fb lewat status kalo fic ini dah apdet sie, eon langsung mengirimi mereka message :D Ya ^^ nanti juga akan muncul sosok ninja kok :D tapi ninja jaman dulu, dengan balutan pakaian hitam dan masker hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya ^^

**N . d3rin : **Hehehe emang sakit *ngebayangin sendiri* Yosh!

**O . riyachan : **hehehe gomawo~ ^^ iya, jiraiya emang lebay #plak kekeke

**P . uwaykimhara : **ish! Jangan cium2 Sasuke-ku! #PLAK Hahaha

**Q . rcht : **wah, acc name –nya aneh~ ^^ hehehe *oke, abaikan* WAH, GOMAWO BANGET . sippo~ :D

**R . Diieload : **Neji enggak mati kok :D Yup, entar diceritain lagi, tapi enggak muncul di part ini. Munculnya di part ke sekian ^^ pas ada pelatihan samurai oleh kekaisaran :D

**S . Natasya : **Hehehe wah, gamsahamnida XD kekeke hum? Kenapa Neji nyamar jadi anggota klan Tondou? Itu mah... R-A-H-A-S-I-A hyyyaaaa~ XD

**T . Kirei na'chan : **plolor? Apaan tuh? Kamus bahasamu aneh nian na-chan (_ _"). Hahaha titisan Tsunade? Boleh juga? *di sini mereka pan ibu dan anak nyak? hihihi* Sipppooo say~ :D

**U . NoName : **daijobu... :D Oh, udah keliatan ya romance-nya? ^^ ya, diusahain supaya enggak OOC :D Wwaaaaa... kita sering banget nih ngucapin cinta, I LOVE U too~ ^^

**V . Felicia Tatang : **Enggak, Sasuke belum tahu kok :D sejauh ini dia belum curiga itu sakura. Kecurigaannya akan muncul pas pelatihan samurai oleh kekaisaran ;)

**W . maya : **Ahahaha daijobu ^^ kekeke, iya. Pemikiran saya pan belum nyampe soal masalah nyatain cinta, soalnya itu maassssiiihhhh luuuuaaammmaaa... XD

**X . annisa icha : **gomawo~ jiwa bikin fic action entah kenapa jadi tiba-tiba menguar Lol~ samurai emang enggak terlepaskan dari action ya~ ^^

**Y . upa upa : **wah! Iyakah? *shock sekaligus merasa tersanjung* / hehehe. Eonni malah sekarang jarraaaaannnggg banget baca fic korea, sukanya baca fic jepang Lol~ *kecanduan SasuSaku* Eh, emang onn dari kelas 1 SD sudah addicted dengan film action. Selalu berpikir bahwa ada penyebab kenapa terjadi perkelahian, dan malah jadi suka ^^ Hah? Penuturan cerita onn mirip penulis cowok? Hehehe, penulis yang mana nih?

**Z . imechan : **Hehehe enggak apa kok, nyatanya masih berjodoh dengan fic ini. Lagi pula masih mulai kok, saya author yang enggak bisa bikin fic chaptered pendek sih, berasa enggak tuntas dan puas soalnya Lol~ wwaaaahhhh, salam kenal juga. Masih muda ya, lebih muda dari adik saya #Plak ^^ hehehe Bocoran : Neji enggak bakal ditunangkan dengan Sakura kok, trus ceritanya akan lebih berat dimana pengorbanan dari seluruh pihak sangat dibutuhkan. Domo arigatou udah suka fic ini~ ^^

**1 . xenaosa : **Wah, bacanya kilat ung... hihihihi, hai. Semoga bisa bikin gereget. Baru pertama kali bikin fic kolosal, dengan mengusung sejarah jepang dan genre romance pula, di mana saya biasanya bermusuhan dengan genre romance. Untuk pembelajaran, gak apa2 lah ^^ hehehe arigatou udah mampir ^^

Nah, bales review udah selesai. Mari dibaca~ ^^

.

.

.

**HINJITE**

**Romance, Hurt/Comport, Action with SasuSaku Pairing**

**Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Nurama Nurmala©2011**

**Ready to Reserved**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PART 3**

"Menyebalkan!" sedari tadi pagi Sakura tidak berhenti merenggut dan bersungut-sungut kesal. Para pelayan yang melihat tingkahnya saling melempar tanya dan sesekali menjawab dengan ketidakpastian. Pasalnya, selama beberapa hari ini kemanapun ia pergi, Sasuke—si samurai apatis itu; sebutan dari Sakura untuk Sasuke, tak pernah jauh-jauh darinya. Jiraiya-dono yang melihat perubahan sikap Sakura hanya terkikik kecil di balik kamarnya. Entah kenapa, dia senang sekali membuat puteri semata wayangnya itu kesal setengah mati.

"Hei," Sakura yang sedang menulis kaligrafi di kamarnya memanggil seseorang yang sedang duduk bersantai di taman; di bawah pohon apel yang berdaun rindang.

"Hn." Jawab pemuda itu datar, matanya masih terpejam, menyesapi ketenangan yang ditenun nyanyian angin dan desau dedaunan.

"Kau tidak capek apa hanya diam seperti itu terus? Kau tak ingin berlatih di dojo atau sekedar berjalan-jalan?"

"Hn."

"**Itu artinya dia bosan atau tidak sih? Ambigu sekali...**" batin Sakura sementara kuas membeku di atas kertas putih itu. "Ck!" Sakura kembali meneruskan gerusan kuasnya di atas kanfas.

"Sakura-sama, Ino-sama datang mengunjungi Anda..." terang nenek Chiyo yang berada di luar kamar Sakura—menginformasikan kedatangan Ino.

"Suruh dia masuk."

"_Hai_."

Tak berselang lama, seorang gadis dengan balutan kimono, ya, kimono, bukan lagi yukata memasuki kamar Sakura dengan anggunnya. Sakura menoleh sesaat untuk meneliti penampilan gadis yang berdiri di depannya.

"Tumben, ada perayaan apa Ino?"

"Ada seniman kabuki-geki terkenal dari kota Gifu ke sini. Sebentar lagi pertunjukan perdana mereka akan dimulai, aku ingin mengajakmu menonton mereka." Sakura mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa kau tidak salah?"

Ino menggeleng cepat. Diperhatikannya wajah Ino bersemu merah ketika memandang Sasuke yang masih bersandar pada pohon apel kesayangannya. Sakura mengerlingkan bola matanya. **"Ternyata itu motifnya..."**

Setelah diberitahu Sakura tentang identitas samurai yang sudah mengalahkannya, Ino bukannya benci kepada Sasuke, dia malah kagum karena ada seseorang yang dapat mengalahkan sahabatnya. Selama beberapa hari setelah tahu kehadiran Sasuke, Ino jadi rajin mengunjungi Sakura.

"Bagaimana, Sakura?"

"_Iie_!"

"_Naze_?"

"Kau tahu sendiri aku seperti apa Ino, aku tak ingin pergi keluar!"

SRREEETTTT

Terlihat Ino menyambat sebuah cawan teh lalu menyeduhkan daun teh yang terbaring pasrah di antara cawan dan kudapan kecil teman minum teh. "Tapi Sakura, ini jenis Jidaimono. " Beritahu Ino dengan santainya sambil menyeruput teh beraroma bunga Sakura itu.

"Eh? Jidaimono?" Sakura sepertinya sudah mulai tertarik dengan ajakan Ino.

"Ya, kau tidak pernah melihat pertunjukannya secara langsung 'kan? Hanya mengenalnya lewat buku-buku sejarah yang kau baca."

"Tapi,"

"Tidak apa-apa, 'kan ada Sasuke. Ayo, aku akan menunggu. Cepat ganti yukatamu dengan kimono yang paling bagus!"

Sakura mengerlingkan matanya lalu menhembuskan napas berat. "Aku mau pakai yukata yang biasa saja Ino..."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Aku tak suka jadi pusat perhatian." Sakura pun beranjak dari duduknya, ia kemudian memberi isyarat kepada pelayan untuk membereskan peralatan kaligrafinya. "Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura pelan namun tegas.

Sasuke yang mendengar panggilan Sakura mulai membuka matanya yang semula terpejam, ia masih belum beranjak dari posisi santainya sedangkan ekor matanya menangkap sosok Sakura yang tengah berdiri menatapnya.

"Kemari..."

Setelah mendengar perintah Sakura yang lembut dan nyaris seperti bisikan, Sasuke mulai langsir dari duduknya, perlahan ia mulai menjejakan langkahnya; memenuhi panggilan Sakura.

Setelah sampai di depan kamar Sakura, Sakura pun berucap, "berbaliklah..." Sasuke menuruti perintah tuannya, ia berbalik memunggungi Sakura.

"Aku akan ganti baju, kau berjagalah di sini."

"Hn." Terdengar sahutan pendek dari laki-laki tinggi itu. Dengan ekspresi datar ia mengawasi keadaan sekitar—masih tetap menuruti perintah tuannya.

Para pelayan terlihat sibuk mempersiapkan pakaian yang akan dikenakan Sakura, sedangkan Ino melihat prosesi itu dengan tatapan malas. Sakura mulai merentangkan tangannya, mempermudah para pelayan untuk menanggalkan yukata yang ia pakai dan menggantinya dengan yukata sederhana berwarna pink, benar-benar sederhana tak ubahnya yukata yang sering dipakai rakyat jelata.

"Benar kau mau pergi dengan pakaian seperti itu?" Ino menaikan alisnya sedangkan Sakura mengendikan bahunya pelan. "Ya, terserah." Ino mulai mendekati Sakura dan mengamati penampilannya yang terlampau sederhana. "Kau ini, bahkan pelayan-pelayanku lebih cantik dari dirimu saat ini!"

Sakura mendengus kesal mendengar celotehan Ino yang tak kunjung berhenti. "Diamlah Ino-pig!"

"Ck!" Ino berdecak dengan urat-urat emosi setelah mendapat _death glare_ Sakura.

Para pelayan tak menambahi riasan atau make-up apapun pada wajah Sakura yang memang polos sebelumnya, rambut panjang berwarna pink itu mereka ikat ke atas seperti ekor kuda, sebuah geta sederhana sudah disiapkan nenek Chiyo untuk mengalasi tapak kaki Sakura. Ia sudah tahu benar bagaimana pribadi Sakura hingga tidak melarang dan memaklumi tindakannya.

"Sudah selesai, Sakura-sama." Salah seorang pelayan memberi tahu Sakura setelah membentuk Chou-Musubi pada Hanhaba-obi milik Sakura, setelah melihat dirinya di depan cermin, ia tersenyum bangga.

"Pekerjaan kalian bagus."

"_Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Sakura-sama_."

SRRREEETTT!

Sakura kemudian membuka pintu kamar yang langsung mengekspos taman surgawinya. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam mencuat masih berdiri memunggungi kamar itu.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura kemudian. "Berbaliklah."

Sakura mulai meneliti penampilan Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah, ia lalu manggut-manggut—setuju dengan penampilan Sasuke. "Kita akan pergi ke pusat kota, kau harus tanggalkan pedangmu."

"EH?" Ino memekik ingar. "Tidak boleh! Bagaimana kalau sampai ada apa-apa, Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku ingin membaur Ino. Lagipula kau tahu sendiri 'kan bagaimana reaksi rakyat biasa kalau melihat samurai? Mereka bisa lari pontang-panting kalau tahu di sekitar mereka ada samurai." Manik emerald Sakura lalu berlabuh pada Fushuma di mana Yamato duduk dan mendengarkan. "Yamato-san juga tidak membawa pedang tiap kali melindungimu 'kan? Kau tahu alasannya?"

Ino terlihat menggeleng, Sakura kembali mendesah param. "Itu karena otou-mu tak ingin menarik perhatian publik, padahal Yamato-san juga adalah seorang samurai."

"_Hehehe, souka_?" Ino tersenyum mengerti sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"_Hai, BAKA INO!_"

Setelah itu Sakura kembali memandang Sasuke. "Kau bisa menitipkan pedangmu pada Chiyo-san, _daijobu desuka_?"

"Hn." Sasuke menarik sarung pedang Nodachi lalu menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Chiyo-san, tolong jaga ini."

"Hai, Sakura-sama."

Setelah mempersiapkan segalanya, mereka berempat pun keluar dari kediaman Haruno. Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan di depan Ino, sedangkan Yamato; samurai pendamping Ino berjalan di depan Ino—mengawal mereka sepanjang perjalanan.

Manik emerald Sakura terbelalak kagum, terbelenggu dengan hiruk-pikuk keramaian pasar siang hari. Jujur, inilah kali pertamanya ia mengunjungi tempat umum, ketika mentari masih menyengat di pucuk kepalanya.

Banyak sekali para pedagang menawarkan barang dagangannya, malah tak sedikit yang membungkuk melihat Ino, atau menarik lengan Sakura dengan kasar agar mau membeli barang dagangan mereka. Ujung-ujungnya Ino-lah yang berdehem dan menyeret Sakura agar menjauh dari sana. Tak sedikit pula perempuan dari kalangan rakyat biasa yang berbisik-bisik sambil memasang senyum penuh arti ke arah Sasuke yang mengikuti Sakura dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Banyak sekali anak kecil, Ino..." Sakura menatap sekitarnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"_Hai, so desu_. Kau sih tidak pernah keluar dari kediamanmu selama ini." Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut mengingat kebiasaannya selama ini. "Tempat pertunjukan ada di pojok perempatan jalan ini." Terang Ino sambil menunjuk jalan yang membentang di depan mereka.

"_Souka_..."

"_Hai_."

"Ino-sama, jangan lupa untuk mampir ke kediaman Aburame dahulu." Ingat Yamato pada Ino.

"Haaaah~" Ino mendesah malas. "_Haiiii..."_ Ino kemudian menepuk bahu Sakura. "Aku pergi dulu sebentar, kau jalan-jalan dulu yah?"

"Eh?" Sakura terkesiap.

"Jangan takut seperti itu, ah!" Ino kemudian memandang Sasuke yang sedang melihat kejadian di depannya dengan raut muka datar. " 'Kan ada Sasuke, kau tidak akan apa-apa, iya 'kan?" Ino melayangkan kedipan mautnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Tuh, dia saja sudah menyanggupi!" tawa Ino sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura keras. Sakura yang memang sedang terluka meringis tertahan, Yamato dan Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi kesakitan Sakura menganggap bahwa tenaga Ino memang besar dan Sakura memang rapuh, Sakura benar-benar mencerminkan seorang tuan puteri dalam cerita dongeng yang lemah gemulai. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya..." setelah melambaikan tangannya, Ino pun beranjak pergi dari hadapan mereka sambil diikuti oleh Yamato yang sekarang berjalan di belakang Ino.

"Hmm..." Sakura terlihat berpikir sejenak, pandangannya menjarah setiap wajah yang baru dilihatnya. Lalu tiba-tiba ekor matanya menangkap sebuah kedai makanan di dekat tempat pertunjukan. "Sasuke-kun..." panggilnya lembut sambil mengusap perut laparnya, karena sebelumnya Ino melahap habis makanan yang disajikan untuk Sakura, Sakura pergi dari kediamannya dengan membawa perut kosong.

"Hn?"

"Kita main sebentar yuk?"

"..." Sasuke diam tak mengerti dengan tingkah majikannya yang aneh ini.

"Main apa?" Sakura terbelalak—terkejut mendapati Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya dengan kata lain selain 'hn'! Ia lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang dikira sudah sinting karena menganggap suara Sasuke itu merdu.

"Saat ini aku bukan Sakura Haruno." Sasuke tampak memandang Sakura tak mengerti. "Aku, hanyalah seorang Sakura, _wakatta_?"

"..."

"Lebih tepatnya, aku adalah adik dari seorang Sasuke!" Sakura mengangkat telunjuknya lalu melayangkannya ke depan wajah Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke diam tak bergeming.

Sakura tampak mengokang senyum kemenangan. "Ya, aku adalah adik Sasuke, di mana permintaannya selalu dipenuhi!" jari telunjuknya masih enggan beranjak pergi dari wajah Sasuke.

TAP!

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, lalu memegang jari telunjuk Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat. Jari mereka sekarang saling bertelut, wajah Sakura tiba-tiba memanas sekarang. Pasalnya, selama ini tak pernah ada laki-laki yang pernah memegang bagian tubuhnya, bahkan otou-nya sekalipun jarang melakukan kontak fisik— yang sekedar belaian di kepala padanya.

Tatapan mereka saling berseteru, bola mata berwarna hijau itu bergerak-gerak, meradiasikan kegugupan dalam dirinya, sedangkan onyx yang sedari tadi menatapnya diam berkeluh dingin dalam hembusan sang waktu. Tak lama setelah mereka saling menatap, salah seorang dari mereka pun mulai berujar.

"Kau ini mau apa? Jangan macam-macam..." suaranya terdengar dalam dan tenang, sedangkan mata Onyx-nya menatap Sakura yang tengah menunduk dengan sorot mata tajam.

"A-Aku lapar, dan tidak bawa uang..." entah kenapa wajahnya panas sekali. Namun tak lama Sakura segera menghentaskan rasa malu dan gugupnya lalu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan berani. "Aku mau kau mentraktirku!"

"..." Sasuke tetap diam, jari telunjuk Sakura masih berada dalam genggaman tangannya yang dingin.

"Baiklah..." Sasuke tampak mendesah, lalu melepaskan pegangannya pada jari telunjuk Sakura. "Ayo."

"Banzai!" Sakura memekik ramai sembari mengangkat kedua lengannya ke udara. "Nah, ayo!" dengan perasaan riang Sakura mengaitkan lengannya ke lengan Sasuke, lalu menariknya ke arah rumah makan di ujung jalan.

"_Irasshaimamase_!" sambut salah seorang pelayan rumah makan itu ketika melihat Sakura yang menyeret Sasuke ke arah rumah makan. Mereka mengambil kursi di depan restaurant itu, di mana mereka dengan leluasa dapat menemukan Ino jika waktu menonton telah tiba.

"Mau memesan apa tuan? Nona?"

"Um... ada makanan apa di sini?" tanya Sakura senang sambil berongkang-ongkang kaki.

"Kami punya udang rebus, onigiri dengan buah plum, baso daging, beras pedas, ikan bakar, ular bakar juga ada."

"Waaahhh..." Sakura menahan napasnya, merasa asing dengan menu yang selama ini belum pernah dicicipinya. "Kau mau pesan yang mana nii-chan?" tanya Sakura ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasakan sikap tak lazim majikannya semakin mengerutkan alisnya tatkala Sakura memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'nii-chan'.

"Apapun."

"Wah, nii-chan ini ingin menu yang kembaran denganku ya?" tanya Sakura sambil terkikik pelan.

"Wah, hubungan kakak-adik yang harmonis ya?" pelayan yang melihat sikap Sakura dan Sasuke yang hangat berkomentar ringan.

"Hehehe, hai!" Sakura yang memang anak tunggal merasa bahagia ketika ia bisa bergantung seperti itu kepada Sasuke yang sekarang berstatus sebagai nii-chan nya. Namun ternyata selain rasa puas akan bisa memanfaankan Sasuke seperti ini, Sakura punya niatan lain.

"**Pria dingin seperti ini biasanya tidak suka makanan manis, akan aku pesan banyak makanan manis untuknya!"** batin Sakura mulai melancarkan serangan balas dendam yang terselubung.

Namun belum sempat Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk memesan, sebuah kayu hendak menghantam kepalanya terlebih dahulu.

BBUUUAAAKKKK!

BBRRAAAAAKKKK!

"KYYYAAAA!" pelayan setengah baya yang sedang melayani Sakura dan Sasuke kini menjerit tertahan. Matanya tertuju pada sesuatu di belakang kepala Sakura. Sakura yang bingung segera menolehkan pandangannya, matanya kemudian mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya mendapati kejadian di belakang.

"Sas, Sasuke..."

Sakura kini melihat seorang pria terkapar di belakang mereka, sedangkan Sasuke berdiri menatap pria itu dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Nona, Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya pelayan itu khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi... apa yang terjadi barusan?"

Si pelayan memandang ngeri lelaki yang tengah ambruk itu, namun ia tak berani memandang Sasuke yang diliputi aura mencekam. "Tadi orang itu," si pelayan melayangkan jari telunjuknya ke arah orang yang sudah hilang kesadarannya. "Tadi orang itu tak mengayungkan balok kayu ke arah nona. Namun kakak nona..." si pelayan masih tak mau menatap sosok Sasuke. "Namun kakak nona, dia langsung memukul kepala pria itu hingga pingsan..."

Tak jauh dari tempat pria besar yang tengah pingsan itu, seorang pria satu lagi terlihat berdiri gemetar menatap Sakura. "Su-sungguh nona, k-kami tidak sengaja..."

"Eh?"

"Kami sedang terburu-buru, karena itu balok kayu yang dipegang Kurokawa tak sengaja mengayun ke arahmu, tapi... laki-laki itu langsung menghantam Kurokawa dengan tinjunya."

DEG!

Laki-laki yang tengah menuturkan pembelaan diri yang tak diselingi kebohongan itu tiba-tiba limbung, langkahnya timpang ke belakang, sedangkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi dilanda cemas mulai membiru.

BBRRAAAAKKK!

Laki-laki itu pingsan seketika setelah menatap wajah Sasuke—lebih tepatnya menatap mata Sasuke. Hanya dia yang berani mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke, hingga berakibat fatal seperti ini. Hanya dia yang merasakan tatapan itu, hingga ia pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Hanya dia yang terancam dengan tatapan itu, hingga ia harus terkapar dalam kondisi yang sama selama berhari-hari. Sedangkan Sasuke, memang dengan sengaja menatap orang itu dengan tatapannya yang membunuh.

"Amakura, Kurokawa, kalian di mana?" seorang laki-laki dengan rambut berdirinya yang berwarna cokelat gelap lari menghambur menerobos kerumunan. Matanya membulat sempurna setelah melihat kedua rekan kerjanya jatuh tak sadarkan diri di depan sebuah tempat makan.

"Amakura! Kurokawa!" laki-laki itu langsung menghampiri kedua rekannya, lalu mengecek keadaan mereka. Setelah dipastikan mereka baik-baik saja, laki-laki itu pun bernapas lega. Namun tak lama, tatapannya tertuju ke arah orang-orang yang menonton kejadian itu dengan pandangan yang menusuk. "Siapa yang sudah melakukan ini pada teman-temanku?" teriaknya penuh emosi, letupan demi letupan mulai menyembul ke permukaan. "Siapa yang sudah melakukan ini pada teman-temanku?" ulangnya lagi.

Tak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, tak ada yang menunjuk tersangka seorang pun. Namun, tatapan mereka semua tertuju pada satu orang yang masih berdiri dalam kebisuannya. Ya, tatapan mereka menjelaskan semuanya, tatapan mereka, memberitahu bahwa Sasuke-lah yang sudah membuat kedua temannya tak sadarkan diri.

"Kaauuu!" laki-laki itu berlari menerjang Sasuke, Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu tentu tidak tinggal diam.

"**Sasuke sialan! Kalau ketahuan dia samurai dari klan Haruno bagaimana?"** rutuk Sakura dalam hati. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sasuke, namun ia tak sadar bahwa balok kayu yang sebelumnya hampir mengenai kepalanya masih tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

KYYYYYYAAAAA!

Sakura yang memang tidak melihat keadaan sekitar karena ketergesa-gesaannya tersandung balok kayu yang hampir melukainya. Badannya seketika condong ke depan, sebentar lagi tubuhnya akan terhempas membentur tanah di bawahnya.

Namun tiba-tiba tangan kanan Sakura refleks memijak tanah, badannya tiba-tiba bersalto ke depan; melayang ke udara, lalu merungkup spontan. Semua yang melihat kejadian itu tampak terbengong-bengong; tak percaya.

DRRAAPP!

Dengan langkah mantap tubuh Sakura sekarang sudah berada kembali di atas tanah. Tak membuang-buang waktu lagi, Sakura langsung berlari menghambur ke arah Sasuke.

"_Gomennasai_, dia tidak sengaja melakukannya..." Sakura memohon maaf atas kesalahan Sasuke, tangannya mengait lengan kiri Sasuke erat.

Laki-laki yang terkesiap atas tindakan Sakura barusan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya perlahan, begitu terpukau oleh aksi salto Sakura yang bagai seorang profesional beladiri. Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia sudah melupakan tatapan membunuhnya barusan, ia sekarang tengah menatap Sakura dengan pandangan heran.

Entah laki-laki teman Amakura dan Kurokawa itu sudah sinting atau apa, sebuah ide yang ia anggap brilian melintas di kepalanya. Ia kemudian memasang wajah keras, seolah benci dengan tindakan mereka dan berhak menghakimi perbuatan mereka.

"Kalian tahu siapa kami?" tanyanya angkuh. Sakura yang merasa harus menjawab menggeleng pasrah. Laki-laki itu kembali menyeringai. "Namaku Inuzuka Kiba, mereka adalah teman-temanku, Amakura dan Kurokawa."

"Hmm..." gumam Sakura tak jelas.

"Dua orang yang laki-laki itu tumbangkan," kali ini orang yang bernama Kiba itu menunjuk Sasuke. "Adalah dua pemain utama drama Kabuki yang sebentar lagi akan digelar!"

"APA?" Sakura yang terkejut tak sanggup menutup mulutnya yang menganga tak percaya. Semua yang mendengar pernyataan itu kembali berbisik-bisik galau.

"Ka-kami..."

"Hm... aku lihat kau punya refleks dan beladiri yang cukup bagus, badanmu pun tak jauh berbeda dari Amakura yang berperawakan kecil." Kiba menjatuhkan pandangannya kepada Amakura yang tadi pingsan karena bertatapan dengan Sasuke.

"Lalu, kau juga." Kali ini pandangan Kiba mengarah ke arah Sasuke. "Kau pasti punya cukup tenaga hingga bisa menumbangkan Kurokawa yang paling kuat di antara kami."

"_Gomen kudasai,_ kami harus segera pergi." Sakura yang merasakan sebuah firasat aneh langsung menarik Sasuke menjauh dari kerumunan itu, namun dengan segera Kiba langsung menghalangi langkahnya.

"Tidak bisa, kalian tidak bisa membiarkan kedua pemain utama kami pingsan begini sementara pertunjukan akan digelar sebentar lagi."

"Apa maumu?" Sakura yang sudah mulai emosi terpaksa menanyakan keinginan Kiba agar ia tak perlu terjerat dalam kondisi seperti ini lagi. "Katakan!"

Kiba tersenyum penuh arti. "Kalian, harus menggantikan peran mereka berdua. Melakukan pementasan drama Kabuki bersama kami!"

"APA?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued...**

**INFO**

**Kabuki adalah seni teater yang menggunakan unsur cerita, dipadukan dengan seni tari dan musik dengan hiasan dan pakaian mewah yang mencolok. Berasal dari negara matahari terbit; Jepang. Sebenarnya Kabuki disahkan oleh keshogunan Tokugawa pada tahu 1603, tapi saya dengan gajenya memunculkan Kabuki di penghujung zaman Heian guna mendukung plot line story. Hehehe informasi ini disampaikan agar tidak ada silang pengertian. Kembali pada tujuan utamanya yaitu membuat pembaca terhibur. **

**.**

**.**

**Kabuki terbaki ke dalam 2 bagian, yaitu Kabuki-odori (kabuki tarian dan nyanyian), lalu Kabuki-geki (kabuki sandiwara). Di sini yang akan ditonton Sakura adalah jenis Kabuki-geki (kabuki sandiwara).**

**Jenis cerita kabuki terbagi ke dalam 2 bagian, yaitu jidaimono (dramatisasi sejarah), dan sewamono (kisah rakyat biasa). Jenis kabuki yang akan ditonton oleh Sakura adalah jenis jidaimono (dramatisasi sejarah).**

**Taiheiki no sekai, Heikei monogatarai no sekai, sogamono no sekai, sumidagawamono no sekai**

**.**

**.**

**YOSH! selesai sudah chapter 3 ini.**

**Minna, boleh minta RnR-nya ya~**

**Ting, ting, ting, ting ;)**


	5. They are so good!

**REVIEW VS REVIEW**

**A . ****Rizuka HanaYuuki : **hehehe, semoga~ itu. Kkkkk~ mereka KAGAK BISA KABUKIIIII! Boro2 dah XD ahahaha. Iya, saya emang author dengan chapter panjang2 *?* mau ngalahin cinta fitri dan sinetron tersanjung ini ^^ hahah

**B . ****Mitsukielffishy : **Hahaha, iya~ awalnya emang sengaja dibikin gitu ^^ tapi lama kelamaan akan terlihat kalau sasuke semakin menghangat kok :D

**C . ****d3rin****, ****Yue Heartphilia****, ****Uchiha Eky-Chan****, ****Natasya****, ****Felicia Tatang : **wah, 39~ siiipppoooo~ ^^ udah apdet minna~ silahkan nikmati permainan Kabuki SasuSaku yang gajebo~ :D kkkaabbuuurrrr

**D . ****uwaykimhara : **bukan nebak lagi Lan, pan si Kiba undah ngomong kalo SasuSaku musti gantiin kedua temannya pentas Kabuki =.=

**E . ****haryati shizary'elf shawol : **Hahaha, ntar ke sananya Sasuke bakal 'rada' sering ngomong kok ^^ hahaha iya kah? Bagus2 :D jadi gampang bawa reader kalo sudah tidak ada pertentangan batin lagi *maksud?* hahaha

**F . ****Leader Kimi : **Kyyyyaaaa, sankyuu banget . hadoh, saya mimisan kalau anda teriak2 terus nih XD #plak

**G . ****Pink Uchiha : **salam kenal juga~ yoroshikune ^^ daijobu~ hehehe, iyakah? Semoga begiittuuu . *komat-kamit enggak jelas* Tujuan para penulis pan menghipnotis dan membawa pembaca ke dalam ceritanya, semoga fic ini juga bisa seperti itu .

**H . ****4ntk4-ch4an : **ahahaha. Daijobu~ ^^ UYE! Sankyuu karena sudah membiarkan dirimu hanyut dalam fic ini ^^ kekeke~

**I . ****annisa icha : **perbedaan yukata dan kimono terletak dalam jenis kain dan coraknya. Yukata lebih sederhana isbanding dengan kimono, bisa dipakai ke perayaan atau hanya untuk santai saja. Salah satu realisasinya di jaman sekarang adalah pas festiva hanami *pesta kembang api* atau pas festival bon odori, dll. Sedangkan pemakaian Kimono lebih ribet lagi, terdiri dari 3 sampai 8 lapis helai. Coraknya lebih mencolok dan kain yang digunakan adalah kain sutera. Jaman sekarang biasanya dipakai ke acara perjodohan atau gaun untuk menikah. Sedangkan jaman dulu secara rutin dipakai oleh puteri-puteri raja dan dipakai jika ada perayaan penting oleh puteri bangsawan.

**J . ****Kuroi5 : **um, klan yang real time sudah saya convert ke klan dalam naruto, minna~ penjelasannya ada pas prolog :D klan tokugawa? Bukannya tokugawa itu keshogunan ya? :D hehehe jaman Heian itu terjadi antara tahun 794-1185. Sejarah Kabuki pertama kali ditemukan oleh seorang Okuni (pendeta wanita) yang saat itu berpura-pura sebagai laki-laki mabuk untuk menghibur penduduk sekitar. Pada saat era tokugawa (jaman Edo), Kabuki juga masih dimainkan oleh para seniman wanita. Setelah tahun 1603 pemerintah mulai menerapkan peraturan tentang Kabuki, dan setelah itulah muncul beragam jenis kabuki baru semisal takarazuka… jadi enggak masalah sakura maen kabuki kan? No prob blah, kan tokugawa belum ada, hehehe

**K . ****shfly1001 : **ish! Kamu teriak2 mulu… histeris Sasuke datang ya? *ting, ting, ting* um, gitu ya? Onnie kok bacanya berasa biasa aja tentang bibir pink itu =.= akh, gaara mah masih lama ceu… ck,ck,ck

**L . ****Itazurayuuki : **HAH? *chengo abis deh!* gak salah nee-chan bilang fic ini awesome n kakkoi? O.o hahaha, iya~ perkenalkan, saya ratu typo #plak kekeke~ jujur, saya males ngedit fic, nee-chan… jadinya langsung publish tanpa diliat deh T_T gomenne. Saya sie enggak terlalu suka baca fic genre action #plak, namun saya suka banget nonton film action sedari SD sampe sekarang. Jadinya ya hanya melakukan konversi dari virtual ke dalam bentuk yang lebih abstrak lagi yaitu : tulisan. Hahaha banyak kurangnya kan nee-chan? O.o Oia, fb-nya udah saya confirm kok ^^

**M . ****Putri Luna** : wai! ^^ *lambai2 gaje* identitas sakura bakalan ketahuan nanti, tapi enggak sekarang ^^, akh iya~ saya emang manis… #PLACKED! Hahaahaha

**N . ****rcht : **SIIPPPOOOHHH! Chingu, bogoshipo! *apadah!* hahaha oke, abaikan .

**O . ****imechan** : wah, tahu dari mana saya lebih tua hayoooo… WAAAA! Benarkah? Assyyiiikkkk! *kasih poppo gratis / * hadeh! Masa sempurna? Jjjaaauuhhhhh dari sempurna ini mah…

**P . ****Nyx Quartz : **heee… kok baru tahu? Kamu suka stalkerin ya~ #PLAKPLAKPLAK *abaikan orang narsis ini* hahaha.. eh, itu mah seenak jidat aja nee ngenamainnya. Kalo enggak salah beru itu 'cadar' deh, jadinya samurai bercadar gitu~ kagak tahu itu bener apa salah #PLAK

**Q . ****diieload : **Hahaha, iya~ niat mau nonton malah jadi pemaen… hahaha ^^ eh ada noh yang udah apdet. Yang P.M.M sama yang Mathematic Teacher :D

**R . ****Risuki Taka : **Haaadddeeeuuhhhh yang orang sibuk mah beda ya~ hehehe. Kapan dah tuh fic di lanjut. Siapa yang ngestalkerin SasuSaku? Penasaran pan jadinya… asli kok mereka diajak maen drama ^^

**S .**** Star Yoori : **hahahaha, gpa2 kali… ^^ BAH! Mau dilama2in nih Sakura ketahuannya! Enak aja masa langsung ketahuan ma sasuke… #plak hahaha je't aime! *gak tahu dah tuh kata paan* hahaha

**T . ****riyachan : **hahaha, iya unn~ dia pan emang keluarnya di malam hari doank, ketika orang2 terlelap, itu pun untuk membunuh ^^

**U . ****Eun Jo : **JJAAAHHHH! Malah curcol di sini… . ahahaha. Yo, mangga dibaca P.M.M-nya~ saya mau hiatus nih ^^ kekeke~

**V . ****ulfah kyuwon : **Hahaha, cocok dari mananya? . warna mata : beda! Warna rambut : beda! Kepribadian : beda! SAKURA ITU PANTESNYA JADI PACAR SASUKE AJA….. *Capslock keinjek gajah* Jiahahaha. Oke, abaikan..

**W . ****MyTeuKey : **Fufufu, semoga dengan fic ini jadi semakin terbiasa yah~ ^^ ahahaha

**X****. Maya : **okok! Udah update~ ^^

**Y. Kirei 'na Chan** : hahaha, ne! Emang bener2 menggoda makhluk yang namanya Sasuke itu~ . ihihihi Sasuke penuh hasrat? O.o

**Z. JHayama** : ahaha mahap2, lupa . JHayama ya~ :D iya . banyak banget typo! Oia? Nee tak tahu... Domo arogatou ne! XD XD oh, jadi kalo pertanyaan, kata 'desu' itu jadi desuka ya? Ahihihi, tuh pan... jadi dapet ilmu baru :D

**1 . ****Venny Onew** : daijobu~ ^^ iya, kalo dari segi lahir emang tuaan Sakura, tapi dari segi umur sieh sebenarnya mereka sama aja *ini gimana sih yang bikinnya? #PLAK* lol~ hohoho

Nah, bales review udah selesai. Mari dibaca~ ^^

.

.

.

**HINJITE**

**Romance, Hurt/Comport, Action with SasuSaku Pairing**

**Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Nurama Nurmala©2011**

**Ready to Reserved**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian tahu siapa kami?" tanyanya angkuh. Sakura yang merasa harus menjawab menggeleng pasrah. Laki-laki itu kembali menyeringai. "Namaku Inuzuka Kiba, mereka adalah teman-temanku, Amakura dan Kurokawa."

"Hmm..." gumam Sakura tak jelas.

"Dua orang yang laki-laki itu tumbangkan," kali ini orang yang bernama Kiba itu menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. "Adalah dua pemain utama drama Kabuki yang sebentar lagi akan digelar!"

"APA?" Sakura yang terkejut tak sanggup menutup mulutnya yang menganga tak percaya. Semua yang mendengar pernyataan itu kembali berbisik-bisik galau.

"Ka-kami..."

"Hm... aku lihat kau punya refleks dan ilmu beladiri yang cukup bagus, badanmu pun tak jauh berbeda dari Amakura yang berperawakan kecil." Kiba menjatuhkan pandangannya ke arah Amakura yang tadi pingsan karena bertatapan dengan Sasuke.

"Lalu, kau juga." Kali ini pandangan Kiba mengarah ke arah Sasuke. "Kau pasti punya cukup tenaga hingga bisa menumbangkan Kurokawa yang paling kuat di antara kami."

"_Gomen kudasai,_ kami harus segera pergi." Sakura yang merasakan sebuah firasat aneh langsung menarik lengan Sasuke; menjauh dari kerumunan itu, namun dengan segera Kiba langsung menghalangi langkahnya.

"Tidak bisa, kalian tidak bisa membiarkan kedua pemain utama kami pingsan begini sementara pertunjukan akan digelar sebentar lagi."

"Apa maumu?" Sakura yang sudah mulai emosi terpaksa menanyakan keinginan Kiba agar ia tak perlu terjerat dalam kondisi seperti ini lagi. "Katakan!"

Kiba tersenyum penuh arti. "Kalian, harus menggantikan peran mereka berdua. Melakukan pementasan drama Kabuki bersama kami!"

"APA?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OoOo H I N J I T E oOoO**

"Sakura," panggil sebuah suara yang dalam dan penuh ketenangan. Wanita yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung mengibaskan manik emeraldnya ke arah sumber suara yang sebelumnya berucap.

"Tidak sopan..." terlihat gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah muda itu mendesis menahan murka. "Tak sopan memanggilku seperti itu!"

Lelaki itu yang tak lain adalah Sasuke; samurai pendamping Sakura, saat ini tengah memandang Sakura sambil menopang dagu. Tersirat keangkuhan dalam dirinya walau kasta mereka sebenarnya berbeda. "Kenapa kau marah?"

Sakura menghentikan dialognya bersama seseorang yang berparas cantik lalu melengos pergi mendekati Sasuke yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berimbuh jejak.

"Kau sudah bertindak tak sopan pada _daimyo_-mu!" cecar Sakura menghardik tegas, tak terima keberadaan dirinya direndahkan oleh manusia kurang ajar macam Sasuke.

JJIIIITTTT...

"..."

Sasuke tak melepaskan pandangannya kepada Sakura yang masih menandak kemarahan. "_Daimyo_?" Sakura tampak mengangkat sebelas alisnya, perasaannya tiba-tiba berlabuh pada suasana tak enak hati. "Hari ini kau adikku, ingat?"

GLEK!

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. **"Ck! Sial! Senjata makan tuan!"** rutuk Sakura dalam hati. Ia kemudian mengokang tatapan dingin ke arah laki-laki yang masih memperhatikan tingkah lakunya dengan intens. "Baiklah, apa maumu nii-chan?" sembur Sakura dengan intonasi yang dibuat-buat.

Sasuke tampak memandangi secarik kertas yang sedari tadi bertelut di antara jemari tangannya. Tangan kanannya ia tangkupnya sambil mengelus bibir lembutnya, sedangkan manik onyx itu tampak dengan serius menguntai beberapa baris kalimat yang tersemat sebagai intruksi singkat dari tuntutan perannya.

"Apa nii-chan?" Sakura melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, lalu mengetuk-ngetukan telapak kakinya pada lantai kayu yang sedang berpeluh serpihan waktu.

"Aku..." suara Sasuke perlahan terdengar, nyaris seperti bisikan. Namun Sakura yang memang sudah terlatih layaknya Samurai lain, bisa mendengar serentetan kalimat langka itu dengan teramat sangat jelas. "Aku..."

"Ya?" tampak Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya; berusaha mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang masih berucap dalam ragu.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat kabuki sebelumnya..."

"Eh?"

Bagai disihir pualam yang merengkuh gaungan sepi, Sakura berusaha setengah mati menahan tawanya yang hendak melesak keluar melewati bibir ranumnya. Namun dengan secepat kilat ia langsung membekap mulutnya dan menahan perutnya agar tak lekas menguar tawa tak pantas di khalayak ramai seperti ini.

PUKK!

Tangan kirinya menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih menahan perutnya yang dirasa sudah mulai sakit. "Ni-chan, kh, kau jangan membuatku tertawa seperti ini..."

"..."

Sasuke masih diam tak bergeming, memandangi majikannya yang sudah merangkak mendekati areal kesintingan. Ya, setidaknya, itulah yang sedang berada dalam pikirannya saat ini.

"Apa aku seaneh itu?"

"Kh, hahah, _ie_.." dengan sangat bersusah payah Sakura menghapus jentik air mata yang mulai menggenangi sudut matanya. "Aku juga belum pernah melihat kabuki, kok nii-chan..."

"..."

"Tapi setidaknya aku pernah membaca sejarah kabuki lewat beberapa buku sastra." Ya, sepertinya Sakura mulai bisa membayangkan bagaimana tingkah Sasuke dalam drama kabuki ini. Dan, bagaimana tampang Sasuke ketika make-up menjarah wajah tampannya.

"..."

"Ada apa?" tanya seseorang yang sebelumnya bercakap-cakap dengan Sakura. Langkahnya mengaral mendekati dua insan yang sedang bertukar kata.

"Ah, Haku-san..."

"Ada masalah?" tanya seorang berparas cantik yang dipanggil dengan nama Haku itu.

"Nii-chan ku belum terlalu mengerti tentang Kabuki..."

Haku tampak menikung senyum ramah, lalu memandang Sasuke intens. "Namaku Haku, Aku berperan sebagai Kasunagi no Kimi; istrimu dalam drama kabuki yang akan kita mainkan."

"Hn."

"Karena sebuah insiden yang mengancam nyawaku, aku dilarikan ke luar istana dengan pengawalan penuh dari Akechi Mitsuhide—samurai kepercayaanmu. Kau berperan sebagai Kaisar Gemmei yang keras dan tegas. Selama pelarian, aku ternyata jatuh cinta pada Akechi Mitsuhide yang diperankan Sakura. Belakangan kau mengetahui perselingkuhan kami dan berniat membunuh Akechi dengan tanganmu sendiri, di sanalah kalian bertarung untuk membuktikan siapa yang lebih berhak atas diriku."

"..." Sasuke tampak berpikir hingga akhirnya mulutnya berucap juga, "hn."

"Eh, tunggu dulu Haku-san." Sakura menginterupsi percakapan antara dua orang yang berada di depannya.

"Ya?"

"Sejarahnya tidak seperti itu... bukankah drama ini adalah _jidaimono_?"

"Ya, tapi penonton tidak ingin hanya melihat peperangan dan aksi saling menghunuskan pedang saja." Terang Haku dengan wajah tenangnya. "Penonton kabuki mayoritas adalah perempuan, dan perempuan biasanya senang akan cerita-cerita romantisme masa lalu."

"Eeee?"

Terseling di antara penjelasannya yang dirundung kesabaran, Haku menawarkan sebuah senyum perdamaian yang membuat siapapun tak rela lepas dari tatapannya yang menawan sosok itu.

"Karena dua tokoh utama kita tidak memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan drama ini, jadi kita akan lebih sering melakukan improvisasi." Manik matanya berlabuh ke arah secarik kertas yang masih berada di dalam genggamannya. Tak lama, pandangannya kembali mengaral; berpelesir di antara Sasuke dan Sakura. "Tenang saja, kami akan membantu kalian di atas panggung, kalian hanya perlu menjaga drama ini supaya tidak keluar jalur."

"Hai! Haku-san!" ucap Sakura mantap sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya bermain kabuki. Dan tak dinyana… ternyata menyenangkan sekali!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OoOo H I N J I T E oOoO**

"Jika diri ini tak bisa merengkuh sosokmu lagi, maka aku adalah sebuah tubuh yang sudah kehilangan jiwa. Di mana jiwaku mengelana mencari kepingan petunjuk yang dapat membawaku ke hadapanmu."

"Hime-sama..." Sakura yang sedang memerankan seorang samurai terkuat bernama Akechi Mitsuhide itu merengkuh Haku yang sedang memerankan Kusanagi no Kimi yang lengkap dalam balutan kimono merah marunnya.

"Aku tak sanggup lagi hidup dalam kerangkeng istana, di mana setiap gerakku adalah buaian dari perintah pasti. Tubuhku bergerak implisit dalam tabir ambigu senja, di mana mataku, tak bisa berbinar jelas ketika melihat mentari pagi mengais sisi kanopi kamarku."

Sakura begitu terenyuh dalam buaian tuturan kalimat indah yang dilantunkan Haku—Kusanagi no Kimi yang sekarang sedang bersandar dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Riasan wajahnya yang mencolok tak kuasa menyembunyikan kecantikan abadi di balik riasan itu. Haku sangat cantik, teramat sangat cantik. Dia adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah dilihat Sakura.

"Aku terlalu hina, Hime-sama. Aku, tak pantas untukmu..." Sakura mulai melancarkan kata-kata yang secara spontan menyeruak dan menyelesak memenuhi pikirannya; meminta gauran tirai untuk segera menyibakkan tangkup derai pilu.

"Aku adalah seorang hamba, yang disumpah untuk setia pada junjunganku. Darah korban mengalir deras mencumbui pedangku, wajah korban yang kubunuh berkelebat dan menjelma menjadi sosok mengerikan di setiap mimpi burukku." Sakura merendahkan nada suaranya ketika berucap curahan hatinya itu, berusaha menyesapi perannya, berusaha menjadi seorang Akechi Mitsuhide yang memendam rasa cinta terdalam dalam hidupnya. "Aku, orang yang hina, Hime-sama... tak pantas menggenggam tanganmu."

SREETTT...

Tampak Haku menyentuh dada Sakura perlahan, yang sontak membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut. Terlihat, Haku yang saat itu berperan sebagai Kusanagi no Kimi mengelus-eluskan dada Akechi lembut, sekedar memberikan transfer ketenangan pada seorang Akechi Mitsuhide.

"Jangan mengutuk dirimu sendiri..."

DEG!

Sasuke yang sedari tadi menonton di sisi panggung; menunggu giliran tampil entah kenapa terkesiap oleh sederet ucapan yang dilontarkan Haku.

"Jangan mengutuk dirimu sendiri, tuan..." Haku terlihat kembali mengulang ucapannya. "Bagaimanapun, kau adalah lelaki yang kucinta, lelaki yang kudamba, dan lelaki yang kuharapkan." Haku tampak menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sakura, lalu menikmati gelaran pertunjukan malam sambil menyelami cahaya rembulan yang bersinar indah memamerkan kemilaunya yang keperakan. "Kau adalah hatiku, Akechi-san... jika kau merendahkan dirimu lagi, maka hatiku akan tertoreh luka olehmu."

"Hi-Hime-sama..."

Haku kemudian menggerakan tangan putih mulusnya ke arah dagu Sakura, Sakura yang menangkap maksud Haku memandang mesra putri yang berada dalam pelukannya. Dengan lembut, Haku menyentuh pipi Sakura, lalu menariknya semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Sakura tak berontak, dia secara perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya menuju wajah Haku. **"Berciuman dengan seorang wanita? Tidak masalah, ini adalah tuntutan peran..." **kilah Sakura dalam hati.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Para penonton; terutama penonton perempuan yang sangat mengharapkan terjadinya kecupan itu menahan napasnya berat dengan kedua tangan yang meremas kimono mereka gemas.

"Ayo lakukan... ayo lakukan..." batin Ino tak sabar melihat pertunjukan itu.

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?" seorang pria dengan pakaian yang sangat mewah dan riasan wajah bengis muncul di belakang mereka yang sedang memadu kasih; menginterupsi kegiatan kedua sejoli yang sedang melukis suasana mesra. Dengan perasaan kalut, mereka berdua melabuhkan pandangan ke arah lelaki yang sudah familiar di mata mereka; kaisar Gemmei.

"Ya, yang mulia..." Haku berucapa param dalam keterkejutannya. Sekilas ia menatap Akechi dalam ketakutan. Alih-alih kaisar Gemmei

"Maafkan Hime-sama yang mulia, tolong jangan sakiti dia..." Sakura memohon dengan bersimpuh di hadapan kaisar Gemmei; Sasuke.

"Tuan..." Haku yang melihat perbuatan Sakura segera duduk di sampingnya yang tengah bersipuh, ia mendekap erat lengan Sakura sebagai penyelaras ketakutannya.

"Yang mulia, hamba mohon..."

SSRRREEETTT!

"E-ee?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk ketika mendengar suara pedang yang telah menyalak, keluar dari sarungnya. "Ya-yang, mulia..."

"Aku akan membunuh kalian berdua."

DEG!

Para penonton tampak menahan jeritanya. Entah kenapa, adegan yang tengah dimainkan para pemain sandiwara ini tampak begitu nyata. Di mulai dari Kusanagi no Kimi yang hidup dalam kenaifan dan harapan luhurnya yang terkungkung dalam terali emas. Akechi Mitsuhide yang menghadapi pergolakan batin antara junjungan yang sangat dihormatinya; kaisar Gemmei dan wanita yang teramat dicintainya; Kusanagi no Kimi. Lalu karakter lain yang tak kalah mengagumkan seolah menyihir penonton hingga berkali-kali harus bergidik ngeri dalam ketakutannya adalah kaisar Gemmei, yang diperankan oleh Sasuke.

"Ya... yang mulia..."

"Angkat pedangmu." Perintahnya pelan, lebih menyerupai sebuah bisikan di tengah pedang yang ia hunuskan ke arah mereka berdua.

"Yang mulia..." Akechi Mitsuhide masih berucap ragu, tak sanggup jikalau harus melawan majikan yang sangat dihormatinya itu.

"Bangun, dan hunuskan pedangmu." Kaisar Gemmei kembali berucap memunculkan intruksi. Suaranya dalam dan kelam, seolah menyimpan kepedihan yang teramat sangat atas pengkhianatan yang dialaminya.

"Tuan..." Kusanagi no Kimi memandang Akechi dengan raut wajah khawatir. Air mukanya tak henti memancarkan ketidak setujuan pertarungan ini.

"Jika kau menang," kaisar Gemmei terdengar melontarkan kalimat penawaran. "Jika kau menang, aku akan membiarkan Kusanagi-san tetap hidup dan tetap melayaniku sebagai permaisuri." Kusanagi no Kimi tersentak mendengar penuturan kaisar Gemmei. "Tetapi, jika kau kalah..." kaisar Gemmei terlihat memandangi Sakura dengan raut muka dinginnya, awan hitam berarak merungkupi sosok kaisar Gemmei, mendukung setiap kata yang ia lontarkan pada lawan menyedihkan di depannya. "Maka kalian berdua akan berakhir di tanganku..."

DEG!

Seolah seorang iblis yang mengucapkan sederet kalimat sarat makna itu, seluruh penonton yang menonton drama kabuki seketika merinding ketakutan. Para kru dan pemain lain yang berada di balik layar juga dihinggapi rasa takut dan sesak ketika Sasuke mengucapkan dialog itu. Padahal dialog itu adalah dialog yang biasanya diucapkan Kurokawa dalam setiap perannya sebagai kaisar Gemmei, tetapi, ketika Sasuke yang mengucapkannya, kenapa kaisar Gemmei yang asli seolah kembali hidup dalam diri Sasuke?

"Sial, dimana kau menemukan mereka Kiba?" tanya seorang wanita muda dengan pakaian eksentrik mendorong kepala Kiba yang masih melongo melihat peran kedua teman barunya di atas panggung.

"Aish, onee-chan!" Kiba meringis sambil mengelus pucuk kepalanya yang barusan didorong oleh wanita itu. "Tidak sengaja nee-chan, akting mereka luar biasa 'kan?" wanita itu hanya mengangguk sementara matanya masih sibuk mengamati kejadian yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

"A-aku… "

"Tuan…" Kusanagi no Kimi semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Akechi.

"Hime-sama, tenang saja… aku, pasti akan menang." Akechi meradiasikan senyum keyakinan agar kekasih hatinya itu dirungkupi ketenangan.

"Menang atau kalah, aku akan tetap mencabut nyawamu."

DEG!

Mata Kiba dan Onee-channya menyalak, terkejut dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan sang Kaisar. Sedangkan penonton yang tak menyangka akan perkembangan cerita yang begitu menyakitkan itu tak sanggup berkedip memandangi guratan takdir yang dimainkan kembali oleh ketiga orang itu.

"Be-benar juga…"

"Apa yang benar, hana-nee?" Kiba yang menangkap gelagat tak normal pada diri onee-chan nya; Hana, memandangi mimik mukanya yang berubah menjadi tak menentu itu.

"Seorang kaisar Gemmei, tak akan mengampuni Akechi Mitsuhide…" ucap Hana gemetar. Matanya tertuju pada beberapa helai naskah yang berada dalam genggamanannya. Di dalam naskah itu, tak tertulis dialog kaisar Gemmei yang akan membunuh Akechi Mitsuhide jika Akechi meraih kemenangannya. Seharusnya, kaisar Gemmei mengampuni nyawa Akechi. Dan akhir cerita ini pun, berakhir dengan kemenangan Akechi. Seharusnya, Akechi dan Kusanagi no Kimi dibiarkan meniti hidup baru, itulah yang sudah terkonsep dari drama yang sudah berpuluh-puluh kali mereka mainkan.

"Benar…" Hana berbisik kembali, memecah keheningan yang merongrong diantara mereka. "Kaisar Gemmei yang asli begitu angkuh dan sangat keras. Jika ia berada dalam situasi ini, ia tak akan memberikan pengampunannya kepada Akechi Mitsuhide; kekasih gelap istrinya."

"Ta, tapi nee-chan. Sasuke sudah membawa drama kita keluar jalur…"

"Tidak." Terlihat Hana meremas helai kertas di tangannya kuat. "Perkembangan drama yang tak dikira ini, menarik sekali…" ia mengukir senyum semangat di sela kata-katanya.

"Ya, yang mulia…" Haku berucap sarat kesedihan.

GLEK!

Terlihat Akechi menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, sedangkan air mukanya yang tegas masih menghias wajah cantik yang menopenginya. "_Wakarimashita_."

"Tuan…"

"Saya mengerti, yang mulia…"

SRREEEETTTT!

Akechi Mitsuhide beranjak dari duduknya. Perlahan, ia melepaskan sarung pedangnya, lalu melemparkan sarung pedang itu ke sembarang arah. "Hime-sama, kumohon… menepilah." Tanpa menatap Kusanagi no Kimi, Akechi Mitsuhide meminta kekasih hatinya itu beranjak menuju tempat yang aman.

"Tuan…" tak terasa, bulir air mata menetes menciumi petak tanah yang dipijaknya. Penonton merasakan sesak dan sakit yang luar biasa ketika dua anak manusia ini akan dipisah jeratan takdir.

"Hime-sama," panggil Akechi pelan, penuh kerinduan. "Saya tak akan kembali lagi, karena itu…"

"Cukup!" Penonton tersentak mendengar jeritan sang Kusanagi no Kimi. "Yang mulia, hamba mohon…" dengan pandangan kalap Kusanagi no Kimi berlari menghambur ke hadapan kaisar Gemmei. "Ampunilah kami…"

"Hi,Hime-sama…" Akechi tak sanggup menatap pemandangan menyakitkan itu. Ia tahu, ia tak pantas untuk hidup lagi. Samurai mana yang pantas hidup saat sadar ia mencintai istri junjungannya. Seharusnya ia melakukan harakiri* di hadapan kaisar Gemmei, tetapi kaisar yang dikenal dengan jiwa besarnya memandang Akechi sebagai saingannya, hingga menempatkan posisi Akechi dalam kasta yang setara dengannya sebagai lelaki, Akechi, harus bertanding dengan kaisar Gemmei untuk mempertahankan kehidupan Kusanagi no Kimi; kekasih hatinya.

"Hime-sama, saya tak apa-apa. Ini adalah pertarungan kami, saya mohon, ikhlaskan lah…"

"Tuan…"

SRRRAAAKKK!

Walau saat ini Sakura sangat menikmati perannya sebagai seorang Samurai besar masa lalu; Akechi Mitsuhide, ia tak melupakan peranan aslinya yang satu lagi, yaitu sebagai semorang samurai laki-laki yang sudah malang melintang di semenanjung Fukushima, seorang samurai yang sudah pernah beradu pedang dengan laki-laki di depannya, ia tak melupakan jati dirinya sebagai Beru to Samurai.

Karena ia tahu Sasuke adalah orang yang teramat sangat teliti, begitu detil dalam memperhatikan sesuatu, ia merubah gaya bertarungnya saat ini.

Ketika menjadi Beru to Samurai ia menghunus pedang hanya dengan tangan kanannya, kali ini ia menggunakan kedua tangannya dalam bertarung. Ketika sang Beru to Samurai memijakan kakinya dengan langkah ringan, bahkan tanpa jejak suara, ia sekarang memfokuskan berat tubuhnya hingga ketika kakinya mencecap tanah, akan keluar sebuah suara derap langkah yang konstan. Ya, sebisa mungkin, ia meredam keberadaan Beru to Samurai dari dalam dirinya dan memunculkan sosok Akechi Mitsuhide yang menenteng nama besar dalam kerendah hatinya.

Mata mereka beradu, dalam kelamnya saduran pualam yang berdesau bersama dedaunan. Sebuah distorsi menyeruak menandak kemalangan, roda takdir kembali berputar, menyeruak dan menguar menyebar jenggala gaung yang menggamit kepingan kesedihan.

Sang Kusanagi no Kimi yang menjadi saksi pertarungan dua orang besar itu tak kuasa menahan keangkuhan sakit hati. Air matanya kembali melinangi pipinya yang pucat karena riasan.

DRAP!

Dalam satu hentakan kaki, Akechi maju menyerang junjungannya. Namun kaisar Gemmei yang melihat kedatangan Akechi bergeser menghindar. Serangan Akechi tak mengenai sasaran membuat otak Akechi kembali berimpulsi. Ia mengokang senjata dan menghunuskannya cepat ke depan sang Kaisar. Namun, kembali, sang Kaisar yang melihat serangan itu menghindar dengan sekali melompat ke belakang.

"**DEJA VU" **sebuah suara dalam relung hati Sakura membisikan sesuatu. **"Kau bodoh Sakura, jika kau bertarung seperti ini terus, maka Sasuke akan curiga. Bukankah gaya bertarung kalian saat ini sangat mirip ketika kau menjadi Beru to Samurai? Dia akan segera tahu, dan tamatlah riwayatmu."**

"**Tidak!"** Sakura berkilah di dalam dirinya sendiri, berusaha menepis dependesi esentrik yang menguasai hatinya. **"Aku tak akan membiarkannya tahu…"**

"**Bagus, Sakura…" **dirinya yang satu lagi menanggapi.

Dengan langkah mantap Akechi memutar tubuhnya; berusaha menyabet tubuh tuannya. Namun sebuah kejadian yang tak disangka-sangka terjadi, kaisar Gemmei dengan sekuat tenaga menangkis serangan Akechi, malah ia menyerang balik yang berimbas pada olengnya tubuh Akechi.

Entah apa yang sudah merasuki Sasuke, bukannya membiarkan Sakura jatuh berdebum ke lantai, ia malah dengan sigap memegang pinggang Sakura dan memeluk tubuhnya erat, tak ingin ia terluka lebih lanjut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Sakura pelan di tengah posisi 'aneh' itu. Penonton yang tak tahu menahu hanya diam membisu, berusaha menghayati kejadian yang tak lumrah itu dengan dada yang berdebar-debar.

"Ah," Sasuke akhirnya sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Walau pedangnya masih ia pegang kuat di tangan kanannya, namun tangan kirinya masih mendekap tubuh Sakura erat.

"_Baka_!" hardik Sakura pelan namun jelas. "Kau harusnya membiarkan aku jatuh…"

"Hn." Sasuke yang mendengar intruksi dari Sakura langsung menjatuhkan Sakura.

BRRRUUUKKK!

…

…

…

…

…

Suasana kembali diliputi kehengingan.

"Sa-Sasuke…" ucap Sakura dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Hn?"

"Ke, kenapa… "

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau juga ikutan jatuh bodoh!" Sakura memberi penekanan dalam setiap kata-katanya. Ia terlihat konyol sekali sekarang. Kenapa Sasuke tidak membiarkan dirinya sendiri yang jatuh, kenapa dia juga harus ikutan jatuh dan menindih tubuh Sakura sekarang?

"Cepat bangun! Dan pura-puralah terluka oleh hunusan pedangku! Itu akan memberikan alasan bagus akan sikap jatuhmu barusan."

"Hn."

Dengan langkah gontai, Sasuke berdiri dari jatuhnya secara perlahan. Haku yang sadar akan perubahan situasi itu memekik tertahan melihat Akechi yang tak lagi berdiri.

"Tuan…" Air mata kembali mengalir deras mencumbui pipi pucatnya. "Kenapa yang mulia benar-benar membunuh tuan Akechi…"

Kaisar Gemmei mendengus sesaat, lalu kembali memandang tubuh kaku yang terbaring di hadapannya dengan tatapan dingin. "Dia, pantas mendapatkannya…."

PROK!

PROK!

PROK!

PROK!

Suara tepuk tangan dan teriakan membahana membanjiri areal pertunjukan. Hampir semua pengunjung menyungging senyum sambil menyeka air matanya. Mereka berteriak "BAGUS! BANZAI!" dan beragam pujian yang lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OoOo H I N J I T E oOoO**

"Kalian hebat sekali, kenapa kalian tidak bergabung bersama kami di teater Kabuki." Tawar Kiba yang sebelumnya berperan sebagai tangan kanan kaisar Gemmei.

"Ah, _arigatou Kiba-kun_, tapi kami punya aktivitas lain…" tolak Sakura dengan halus.

"Benar, kalian punya taste yang bagus terhadap seni peran. Kalian aktor dan aktris yang berbakat!" puji Hana sedari tadi.

"_Domo arigatou gozaimasu…_" Sakura tak henti-hentinya menyuarakan senyum bahagia. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya yang sangat luar biasa! "Ah, hari sudah petang… kami berjanji untuk pulang ke rumah sesegera mungkin."

"Hn, baiklah…" Hana kemudian merogoh sebuah kantung kain dari balik lilitan yukata-nya. "Ini tak cukup untuk menyampaikan rasa terimakasih kami untuk kalian, tapi… kami ingin sekali kalian menerimanya." Tawar Hana sambil menyodorkan kantung yang disinyalir tempat uang disimpan.

"_Iie_, kami tak bisa menerimanya Hana-san."

"Tapi—"

"Tolong pergunakan uang itu untuk pengobatan Kurokawa-san dan Amakura-san. Dengan terlukanya mereka berdua, kalian pasti repot sekali…"

Hana meretas senyum lembut, begitupun dengan Haku dan Kiba yang menemani mereka duduk di meja restoran yang sebelumnya menghadapi insiden tak dikehendaki mereka sebelumnya.

"Aku sangat kagum dengan Haku-san." Ucap Sakura sambil tak henti-hentinya memandang Haku dengan mata berbinar. "Sedari tadi Haku-san yang menuntun kami ke _scene_ yang tepat. Walau improvisasi, kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Haku-san sangat indah dan sarat akan makna."

"Hahaha…" Tiba-tiba Kiba tertawa bangga. "Tentu saja, Haku-san sendiri yang menulis naskah drama kami, ia juga merangkap sebagai salah satu aktor kami."

"EH?" Pekik Sakura tak percaya. Semburat wajah kekaguman semakin terlukis di wajahnya yang polos itu.

"Ya, dia laki-laki yang multi talenta."

"Oh…" masih dengan kekagumannya, ia tersenyum memandangi Haku yang juga tersenyum ke arahnya. "Benar, Haku-san sungguh lelaki yang hebat."

…

…

…

…

…

…

"EEEEHHHHHH?" Sakura berteriak kencang sekali ketika sadar dengan ucapannya tentang Haku. "HAKU-SAN ITU LAKI-LAKI?"

"Iya, memangnya kau sangka dia itu wanita, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hana dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi telinganya akibat teriakan Sakura yang keras itu.

"Ta-tapi…" Sakura kaget bukan main. Bibirnya berucap gagu, keringat dingin mulai menjalari permukaan kulitnya. Ingatannya kembali berlabuh pada permainan mereka sebelumnya. Ketika Haku berada dalam dekapannya, ketika Haku menyentuh dan mengusap dadanya, ketika Haku… hendak mencimnya….

BLUUUSSHHH!

Wajah Sakura seketika merona merah.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu itu dari awal 'kan Sasuke-san?" tanya Kiba dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab sambil mengangkat cawan teh di depannya.

Sakura yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke langsung mendelik mengamati wajah Sasuke yang disapu ketenangan. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku, NII-CHAN?" ia memberi penekanan yang kuat di kata terakhir yang diucapkannya.

"Hn."

"GGrrrrr!" Sakura yang kesal dengan Sasuke menggeram tak jelas, sedangkan Hana dan Kiba yang melihat tingkah mereka saling bertukar tawa.

"SAKURA!" teriak seorang wanita di pintu masuk restoran itu. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sakura langsung menolehkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara.

"Ino…"

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

Langkahnya terdengar jelas hingga menyedot perhatian para pengunjung restoran yang lain. Terlebih lagi penampilannya yang mewah memperlihatkan kejelasan kastanya dengan para pengunjung yang lain.

"Kau kemana saja? Kenapa tidak menonton drama kabukinya? Padahal ceritanya seru sekali! Kau rugi tak menontonnya! Drama kabuki terbaik yang pernah aku saksikan!" ucap Ino menggebu-gebu menceritakan rasa kagumnya pada drama kabuki yang setengah jam lalu selesai digelar.

Hana dan Kiba yang mendengar penuturan Ino hanya terkikik kecil di baliknya. Tentu saja Ino—yang disinyalir adalah teman Sakura dan Sasuke tidak tahu siapa yang sedari tadi beradu peran di atas pentas. Pertunjukan yang dipujinya saat ini adalah berkat akting mengagumkan dari Sakura dan Sasuke. Tak heran jika Ino tak mengenali mereka, karena mereka berakting di balik riasan wajah yang sangat tebal.

"Hari sudah larut, kita harus segera pulang!" seru Ino setelah selesai menceritakan berjalannya drama tadi secara rinci. Tentu yang mendengar hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu, Minna-san…" Hana, Kiba, dan Haku mengangguk mendengar izin Sakura yang akan pamit undur diri.

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih atas semuanya Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san…"

"Um, kalian jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya…" ucap Sakura yang diakhiri lambaian tangan.

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

Keempat orang yang sudah berjalan menjauh dari hadapan mereka tak lagi menoleh untuk sekedar melepas kerinduan yang terpancang. Hanya tersisa Hana, Kiba dan Haku yang masih memandangi sosok yang akan segera hilang ditelan keramaian itu.

"Aku harap mereka berdua bisa hidup bahagia…" bisik Haku perlahan.

"Eh? Nani?" Kiba yang tak mengerti maksud Haku mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ya, walau saat ini mereka belum menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing, tapi aku harap mereka tidak dihampiri dewi kebahagiaan di masa depan nanti." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Haku melengos pergi meninggalkan Kiba yang masih terbengong-bengong tak mengerti, dan Hana yang masih terbius akan sosok Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Hehehe, adik-kakak ya? Tidak cocok,ah…" ucap Haku di sela senyumnya yang manis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OoOo H I N J I T E OoOo**

"Oi, Sasuke…" pangguil Sakura dengan suara rendah, tak ingin di dengat Ino dan Yamato yang tengah berjalan di depan mereka.

"Hn?"

"Tadi kenapa kau ikut jatuh saat aku jatuh? Kau ingin menghancurkan drama itu apa?"

"…." Sasuke tampak diam; berpikir. "Aku hanya tak ingin kepalamu terantuk di lantai."

DEG!

Sakura terkesiap atas jawaban Sasuke. Setelah diingat-ingat lagi, saat ia terjatuh ia memang tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun. **"TIDAK BOLEH! Ayo sadar Sakura… dia adalah orang yang sudah membuat tubuhmu babak belur…"** ingat Sakura dalam hati.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang saat itu berjalan di samping Sakura masih terbius akan kata-kata Haku dalam dialog drama tadi. "Jangan mengutuk, diri sendiri…" tanpa sadar, Sasuke mengucapkannya dalam bisikan.

"Eh? Apa?" Sakura yang tersentak dari lamunannya karena kata-kata Sasuke yang tidak jelas menanyakan perihal itu langsung kepada Sasuke.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa…" Sasuke tampak menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap langit malam yang melingkupi seantero Fukushima.

"Kau ini sedang apa sih?" Sakura yang merasa aneh dengan tindak tanduk Sasuke kembali menghampiri Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Pikirannya masih tenggelam dalam seluk masa lalu yang kelam.

TAP!

Sakura menggapai lengan Sasuke cepat. Sasuke yang tersentak karena pegangan tangan Sakura menatap manik emerald itu intens. "Kita harus segera pulang ke rumah, nii-chan…"

"Pulang…"

"Hn!" Sakura langsung membingkai senyum indah di wajahnya. Ia tak membuang waktu lagi, ia segera menarik Sasuke agar kembali berjalan, bersebelahan dengannya.

Sampai di kediaman klan Haruno, genggaman tangan yang saling bertaut itu, tak urung mereka lepaskan…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OoOo H I N J I T E OoOo**

Tengah malam di klan Haruno terbius oleh kehangatan pemandangan alami, terutama ketika jejak langkah tiba di ceruk tangga selasar kamar puteri klan itu, Sakura Haruno.

Ia tampak kelelahan setelah seharian beraktivitas di luar kediamannya, dengan memakai yukata putih bersih, ia tergolek tak berdaya di atas futon empuknya.

PAK!

PAK!

PAK!

Terdengar bunyi kepakan sayap merpati yang menuju ke kamarnya, kontan, membuat Sakura terjaga dari tidurnya. Tak lama, suara kepakan itu berhenti, merpati itu tampak berjalan-jalan di luar kamar Sakura, di serambi kamar yang langsung menyuguhkan si penikmat seni itu ke sebuah pemandangan indah di malam hari.

SRREEETT!

Sakura menggeser pintu geser itu perlahan, tak ingin membangunkan Sasuke yang biasanya tertidur di balik _fusuma_** kamarnya. Ditangkapnya merpati yang bergerak perlahan di depannya, lalu diambilnya secarik kertas yang dililitkan di sela jari merpati itu.

"**KAU HARUS KE GUNMA MALAM INI, MEMBUNUH SEORANG LAKI-LAKI DENGAN GAMBAR AWAN MERAH DI JUBAH HITAMNYA."**

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, pasalnya, selama Sasuke berada di sampingnya, ia belum pernah keluar dari kediaman sebagai Beru to Samurai.

"Sasuke-kun…" panggil Sakura lembut.

"…" henting, tiada jawaban.

"Sasuke-kun, kau di sana?"

"Sasuke-kun sedang dipanggil Kurenai-hansi, Sakura-sama…" sayup-sayup terdengar sahutan suara nenek Chiyo dari balik fusuma.

Sakura yang menyadari kesempatan yang diciptakan Kurenai-hansi langsung meretas senyum penuh arti. "Bagus…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OoOo H I N J I T E OoOo**

Derap langkah sang Beru to Samurai beradi dengan gesekan ilalang yang bergerak memadu kasih dengan kelebat siuran angin. Ia masih menatap seorang pemuda di hadapannya yang masih berdiri kaku—belum mencabut pedangnya sama sekali.

"…."

Mereka berdua tidak berujar kata, hanya bunyi pedang yang terdengar sesekali menyabet angin yang berhembus galau.

Beru to Samurai kembali menantang lelaki berambut hitam tanpa ekspresi itu dengan hunusan pedangnya.

SRRAAKKK!

Dengan langkah cepat ia menghilang dari area pandangan, dan dengan sekejap muncul kembali di hadapan lelaki itu dengan pedang yang diongkang ke hadapannya.

SSRRRAAKK!

Tapi satu kejadian yang tak pernah diprediksinya, lelaki itu dengan cepat menggenggam Tsurugi sang Beru to Samurai dengan tangan kosong, sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi menggapai leher sang Beru to Samurai hingga dengan kasar menghempaskannya ke atas rerumputan.

SRREEETT!

Topi cadar sang Beru to Samurai, TERSINGKAP!

Manik onyx laki-laki itu terperangah kaget ketika mendapati sosok asli sang Beru to Samurai adalah seorang perempuan.

"Merah muda…" bisik laki-laki itu sekilas sambil mengendurkan cekikannya. "Gadis merah muda tak boleh dibunuh…"

Sakura yang sudah pasrah dengan terbongkarnya identitas sang Beru to Samurai mengerjapkan matanya sekali, dua kali, mencoba mencerna setiap kata yang dicecap lelaki itu.

"**Dia, mirip seseorang…" **lagi-lagi Sakura merasakan sebuah déjà vu. Sudah dua kali hari ini, tapi entah kenapa yang kali ini terasa sangat dalam, dan kelam sekali…

SRAK!

Laki-laki itu kemudian berdiri, melepas cekikannya terhadap Sakura, lalu melengos pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan rasa penasarannya.

"Tunggu!" cegah Sakura seketika. "Apa hubunganmu dengan… Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya spontan. **"Sasuke? Ya, laki-laki ini sangat mirip dengan Sasuke…"**

Dengan langkah pelan, laki-laki itu memutar setengah badannya—tak sepenuhnya menghadap Sakura. Namun tak lama kemudian, lelaki itu pun mengeluarkan sebuah pernyataan yang mengejutkan, sebuah pernyataan yang tak pernah ia perkirakan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Sampaikan pada Sasuke, bahwa suatu hari aku akan datang membunuhnya…"

**To be Continued..**

**Glossarium :**

***harakiri **adalah istilah untuk bunuh diri oleh para samurai di jepang sana. Biasanya pelaku harakiri memakai balutan yukata putih sebelum aksi bunuh dirinya. Pelayan yang melayaninya membantu membukakan yukata itu, prosesi bunuh diripun dimulai. Samurai yang melakukan harakiri akan menyayat perutnya dan mengeluarkan isinya, ia diharuskan mati kehabisan darah. Sebuah hal yang memalukan ketika maut menghampirinya si pelaku malah mengerang atau menjerit kesakitan, karena itulah pelayan pribadinya ada di sana untuk memenggal kepalanya.

****fushuma **adalah dinding yang terbuat dari kertas.

**.**

**.**

**YOSH! selesai sudah chapter ****4**** ini.**

**Minna, boleh minta RnR-nya ya~**


	6. The Moon is Cry

**Summary chapter 5**

**Lelaki misterius itu 'mengecup' Sakura. Masa lalu Sakura pun terungkap. Naruto menantang Sasuke berduel. Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke berada dalam satu tim dalam akademi samurai kerajaan? Kembalinya cinta pertama Sakura; Kakashi…**

**.**

**.**

**HINJITE**

**Romance, Hurt/Comport, Action with SasuSaku Pairing**

**Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Nurama Nurmala©2011**

**Warning : Typo(s), Dark-Romace-Fic**

**Ready to Reserved**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Penggalan cerita sebelumnya…**_

Derap langkah sang Beru to Samurai beradu dengan gesekan ilalang yang bergerak memadu kasih dengan kelebat siuran angin. Ia masih menatap seorang pemuda di hadapannya yang masih berdiri kaku—belum mencabut pedangnya sama sekali.

"…."

Mereka berdua tidak berujar kata, hanya bunyi pedang yang terdengar sesekali menyabet angin yang berhembus galau.

_Beru to Samurai_ kembali menantang lelaki berambut hitam tanpa ekspresi itu dengan hunusan pedangnya.

SRRAAKKK!

Dengan langkah cepat ia menghilang dari area pandangan, dan dengan sekejap muncul kembali di hadapan lelaki itu dengan pedang yang diongkang ke hadapannya.

SSRRRAAKK!

Tapi satu kejadian yang tak pernah diprediksinya, lelaki itu dengan cepat menggenggam _Tsurugi_ sang _Beru to Samurai_ dengan tangan kosong, sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi menggapai leher sang _Beru to Samurai_ hingga dengan kasar menghempaskannya ke atas rerumputan.

SRREEETT!

Topi cadar sang _Beru to Samurai_, TERSIBAK!

Manik _onyx_ laki-laki itu terperangah kaget ketika mendapati sosok asli sang _Beru to Samurai_ yang seorang perempuan.

"Merah muda…" bisik laki-laki itu sekilas sambil mengendurkan cekikannya. "Gadis merah muda tak boleh dibunuh…."

Sakura yang sudah pasrah dengan terbongkarnya identitas sang _Beru to Samurai_ mengerjapkan matanya sekali, dua kali, mencoba mencerna setiap kata yang dicecap lelaki itu.

"**Dia, mirip seseorang…." **Lagi-lagi Sakura merasakan sebuah déjà vu. Sudah dua kali hari ini, tapi entah kenapa yang sekarang terasa sangat dalam, dan kelam sekali….

SRAK!

Laki-laki itu kemudian berdiri, melepas cekikannya terhadap Sakura, lalu melengos pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan rasa penasarannya.

"Tunggu!" cegah Sakura seketika. "Apa hubunganmu dengan… Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya spontan. **"Sasuke? Ya, laki-laki ini sangat mirip dengan Sasuke…."**

Dengan langkah pelan, laki-laki itu memutar setengah badannya—tak sepenuhnya menghadap Sakura. Namun tak lama kemudian, lelaki itu pun mengeluarkan sebuah pernyataan yang mengejutkan, sebuah pernyataan yang tak pernah ia perkirakan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Sampaikan pada Sasuke, bahwa suatu hari aku akan datang membunuhnya…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OoOo PART 5 oOoO**

"Kau, benar-benar kenal dengan Sasuke?"

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

Laki-laki itu kembali berbalik, kali ini langkahnya terusung menuju Sakura yang terlingkupi kerisauan hati.

SRRRAAAKKKK!

Bunyi desau dedaunan yang diterpa angin malam kembali bergesek param seolah meradiasikan beragam epik endemi yang secara perlahan bercokol merongrong diri. Mencoba berkonspirasi dengan sinar rembulan yang menghujami mereka dengan cercahan sinar sendunya, suasana malam bergumul dengan kelamnya dunia kegelapan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya laki-laki itu datar. Suaranya, sama dalamnya dengan suara Sasuke. Suaranya, sama tenangnya dengan suara Sasuke. Dan suaranya, seolah menghipnotis siapapun yang berhadapan dengannya; sama seperti Sasuke.

"Haruno, Haruno Sakura."

Laki-laki itu tampak terdiam sebelum ia berucap kembali, "Berapa usiamu?"

"18 tahun…."

"Kau, belum menikah?" terlihat Sakura yang menggeleng dari ketidakmengertiannya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Siapa kau?"

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

Laki-laki itu kembali mendekat, getaran dalam hati Sakura mulai terasa sekarang. Degup jantungnya semakin mengencang, membuat pikirannya kalut dan mulutnya bergerak-gerak kelu.

SSRRREEETTT!

Terlihat lelaki misterius itu bersimpuh di depan Sakura yang masih terduduk akibat kekagetannya terdahulu. Perlahan, tangan lelaki itu terjulur menuju belahan yukata hitam Sakura. Lalu, dengan lembut ia mulai menyibakannya hingga mengekspos bahu putih Sakura.

"K-Kau, mau apa?"

Laki-laki itu tampak tercenung; memandangi bahu kiri Sakura yang terlihat putih polos. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berarak mendekat, embusan napasnya terasa hangat—tertangkap kulit lembut Sakura. Sakura yang tak mengerti dengan tindakan aneh lelaki itu tak sanggup berontak, lebih tepatnya, ia tak bisa berontak.

"Aku bersumpah,"

SSRRRAAKKK!

Awan malam tiba-tiba bergerak cepat, angin mulai berembus binal, dedaunan menari tak tentu irama, dan erangan binatang seolah berlomba mencelos dalam tangkupan malam. Dalam sekejap, suasana di sekitar mereka berubah!

Sakura yang menangkap radiasi aneh dari lelaki di depannya mengembuskan napas kacau; tak konstan. Degup jantungnya kian bertalu semakin kencang. Desiran-desiran aneh darahnya mulai memonopoli suhu tubuhnya secara parsial. IA TAKUT! IA TAKUT DENGAN APA YANG AKAN DILAKUKAN LELAKI INI!

Laki-laki itu berucap dalam nada sedalam kelamnya malam, dengan ucapan yang sarat akan makna, dengan sejuta maksud yang tersembunyi, ia kembali meneruskan sumpahnya di depan altar suci tangkupan malam.

"Aku bersumpah, akan menjagamu dengan nyawaku."

DEG!

"Demi kehidupan yang berjalan dalam jalurnya, demi dendam yang tak urung terbalaskan, demi waktu yang semakin memekik kesetanan, dan demi tertimbunnya seluruh perasaan sakit hati dan rindu yang semakin terpancang…" lelaki itu menghentikan rapalan manteranya, ia kemudian semakin mendekatkan cuping hidungnya ke arah bahu polos Sakura yang tak tertutupi sehelai kain pun sebagai penghalang. "Aku membagi, kekuatanku padamu…."

SSRRAAAKKK!

Bola mata Sakura membulat seketika, napasnya tercekat tak urung berembus sedangkan debaran jantungnya memekik tak tertahankan.

Bibir dingin itu serasa menyapu pundaknya perlahan. Sapuan itu diam di sana, ya hanya diam, menekan permukaan lembut bibir si lelaki ke kulit bahu putih-polos si gadis. Dalam sekejap, jentik air mata yang semula tergenang mulai meluncur bebas mencumbui pipi Sakura yang putih merona.

Tak lama kemudian, laki-laki itu melepaskan kecupannya dari bahu Sakura. Ia menarik wajahnya menjauh, lalu segera hengkang dari duduknya. Sakura yang terkejut, langsung mengusap pundaknya perlahan.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

"…." Laki-laki itu tak menjawab.

Manik mata Sakura tiba-tiba menyalang. Bekas kecupan itu kini menguar frasa tak enak. Ya, bekas kecupan itu tiba-tiba serasa membakar pundak Sakura. "A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?" kali ini Sakura sedikit berteriak, kesal dengan perlakukan lelaki di depannya yang dinilai tak jelas.

Sedikit demi sedikit, bekas kecupan itu menyebarkan tanda aneh, seperti kelopak bunga Sakura yang semakin membungkus tubuhnya pelik, tanda-tanda aneh layaknya kelopak bunga Sakura mulai menikung bermunculan dari bekas kecupan itu.

"Kh!" Sakura mengerang tertahan, di mana hal ini seharusnya adalah sesuatu yang tak lazim. Sakura adalah sang _Beru to Samurai_ 'kan? Yang mana sebelumnya ia bisa menahan rasa sakit yang ditorehkan Sasuke pada tubuhnya hingga remuk. Lalu, sesakit itukah bekas kecupan lelaki misterius di depannya hingga Sakura tak bisa menahan erangannya?

Bekas kecupan itu kini perlahan menjelma menjadi jentik kecil berwarna merah pekat, sedangkan tanda-tanda seperti kelopak bunga mawar mulai menyebar ke tubuhnya secara pasti.

BRUK!

Sakura tak tahan lagi, seketika, tubuhnya ambruk mencium tanah.

"Aaa! Apa, kh! Yang kau, lakukan padaku…." Air mata tak ayal lagi menggenangi sela mata dan wajahnya, ia bertelut dan bergelung sendirian di atas rerumputan. Lelaki itu, hanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kau harus melewati frasa ini…" gumamnya yang lebih menyerupai sebuah bisikan.

Bekas kecupan itu semakin lama semakin menjadi. Tempat-tempat yang dijarahi bekas kelopak bunga Sakura kini serasa seperti sayatan pisau yang membelah pori kulitnya perlahan; memancing kepedihan dan kenistaan sebuah maksud terselubung. Bekas yang disapu tanda itu kini terbakar, kulit Sakura kini melepuh perlahan, seolah daging merah di balik kulit putihnya mendidih dan menyembul kepermukaan. Merah, bergumpal layaknya daging mentah, dan sakit sesaki-sakitnya kulit yang disayat pisau secara perlahan.

"AAAkkkhh!" Sakura kembali memekik kesakitan. "AAAaaaaaarrrgggggghhhhhhh!"

"Ternyata, kau memang orang yang harus kulindungi…" ucap lelaki itu disela senyuman sarat maksudnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOoO H I N J I T E oOoO**

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri di sana Sasuke-kun?"

"…." Sasuke tak menjawab, matanya tengah mengarah pada sebuah pemandangan di langit sana.

"Sasuke-kun?" kali ini wanita berambut panjang hitam itu menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan. "Besok jangan sampai terlambat mendatangi _dojo_, Naruto ingin sekali bertarung denganmu."

"…." Sasuke tetap tak menjawab. Pemandangan apa yang sampai hati merenggut perhatian yang seharusnya menjadi milik wanita di sampingnya yang tak lain adalah Kurenai-hanshi? Kurenai akhirnya mengalah dan mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke.

"Bulannya, menangis…."

Kurenai tersentak setelah mendengar gumaman Sasuke, terlebih ketika arah pandangnya berlambuh pada bulan purnama malam itu.

Bulan itu, tidak pucat seperti biasanya.

Bulan itu, tidak memendarkan cahaya putih seperti biasanya.

Bulan itu, tidak membiaskan sinar terang seperti biasanya.

.

.

Bulan itu… sekarang menguar warna merah jambu. Sebuah tetesan besar dari bulatan bulan yang juga berwarna merah jambu seperti hendak jatuh layaknya air mata yang menggenang. Bulan itu, benar-benar terlihat seperti menangis! Menangisi sesuatu, tapi… apa yang ditangisi bulan itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOoO H I N J I T E oOoO**

Sementara itu, di sebuah gua di hutan terlarang, seorang wanita dengan balutan _yukata_ putih tampak memegang dadanya yang sesak. Napasnya berpadu padan dengan embusan angin yang menyihir melalui sela-sela gua, sedangkan matanya yang terpejam, berkedut-kedut menetang rasa kebas hati.

"A, ada apa ini? Kenapa… perasaanku tidak enak seperti ini?" helaian pirang dari rambutnya menutupi wajahnya yang cantik. Sejentik keringat teremat di dahinya yang digumuli semacam tanda kesucian. Dadanya masih naik-turun tak tentu irama, debarannya semakin kencang, mengaral takdir yang ia torehkan sendiri kepada seseorang di ujung bumi sana.

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

Terdengar langkah gusar yang datang dari mulut goa yang diselimuti bayangan transparan. "Hah… hahh… haahh…" desah napas diembuskannya dengan susah payah. Lelaki kurus yang baru datang itu, menyandarkan tubuh ringkihnya di dinding goa yang berornamen alami.

"Ada apa Orochimaru?" tanya wanita yang masih duduk terdiam di bibir ranjang yang selalu ia pakai untuk tidur itu.

"Ada yang terjadi, Tsunade…" ia membenarkan sikap berdirinya, lalu menyeret kakinya menjejaki ceruk tangga dari bebatuan menyongsong wanita yang ia panggil dengan nama Tsunade….

"Apa yang sudah terjadi Orochimaru?"

"Bulan di luar…."

DEG!

Seketika itu juga, napas Tsunade tercekat.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan bulannya? Jangan bilang kalau—"

"Bulannya menangis!" belum selesai Tsunade menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Orochimaru sudah mendahuluinya, membuat kalimat dari bibirnya merongrong tenggorokan Tsunade.

"Ti-tidak mungkin…."

"Salah satu dari mereka pasti sudah menemukan anakmu," Orochimaru berkata genting. "Dan dia pasti sudah menyentuh anakmu! Hingga membangkitkan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya dibangkitkan…."

"Khhhh," Tsunade memegang keningnya yang dilanda vertigo. "Sakura…" ia mengucap sebuah nama.

"Kita harus menghentikan ini, Tsunade…" kali ini Orochimaru berkata sehalus mungkin. "Sebelum nyawa anakmu, diambil oleh 'dia'. Kita harus segera memisahkan Sakura dengan 'dia'. Sebelum 'dia' , memusnahkan semua klan di Jepang…."

Ingatan Tsunade, kembali bermuara ke peristiwa 18 tahun yang lalu….

"Kkkhh, uwwaaaa!"

"Sebentar lagi akan segera muncul Tsunade no Kimi, kepalanya sudah kelihatan… ayo, dorong lebih keras!"

"KKhh, aaa! A! Kh! AAAAAA!"

Dalam satu dorongan, seorang bayi cantik pun lahir kedunia.

"Eeaaaaa! Eeeeaaa! Eeeaaaa!" tangis membahagiakan bayi itu terdengar sampai keseluruh kediaman klan Haruno. Semua pelayan yang mendengar junjungan baru mereka terlahir kedunia, bersorak sorai kegirangan. Sedangkan pemimpin klan mereka yang sudah menggigit kain bantal sedari tadi, langsung mendobrak pintu kamar persalinan.

BBRRAAAKKK!

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana bayiku? Bagaimana keadaan istriku?"

"Anda boleh bernapas lega," nenek Chiyo yang merupakan salah satu tenaga dukun bersalin di klan mereka meretas senyum bahagia. "Anda mendapatkan seorang puteri yang sangat cantik," nenek Chiyo memperlihatkan seorang bayi yang masih menangis—setengah meronta yang direngkuh dalam pelukannya. Lalu tak lama, pandangannya dilabuhkan ke arah ranjang junjungan perempuannya. "Tsunade no Kimi sudah berusaha dengan baik, beliau pun baik-baik saja…."

Jiraiya yang sudah puas melihat buah hatinya kini beralih mendatangi tambatan hatinya. Peluh membanjiri tubuh wanita itu, sedangkan napas putus-putus masih menghias bagai alunan simponi di telinganya.

Jiraiya maju selangkah lagi hingga tubuhnya bersebelahan dengan sang istri. "Kau sudah berusaha dengan baik, terimakasih karena sudah melahirkan dia ke dunia…" dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, Jiraiya mengecup kening istrinya perlahan.

Nenek Chiyo yang melihat momen itu segera menidurkan bayi itu dalam dekapan sang ibu. Jiraiya dan Tsunade tak bosan melihat wajah tak berdosa anak mereka, seorang bayi lucu dengan rambut berwarna kuning muda. Hingga… kejadian yang tak diduga pun terjadi.

SSRRRAAAKKK!

Pintu geser yang seharusnya melindungi mereka dari sengatan angin malam kini terbuka dengan kasar. Angin pun berembus binal berebut masuk ke ruangan dan memainkan semua benda yang bersiborok di dalamnya.

"A, ada apa ini?" Jiraiya berusaha menahan masuknya angin dengan menutup pintu geser dan fusuma di ruangan itu. Namun usahanya sia-sia, angin itu dengan liarnya malah mendobrak masuk dan meluluhlantakkan pintu-pintu itu. Angin mulai berputar-putar di dalam kamar. Para pelayan yang mendengar kegaduhan itu langsung menghampiri junjungan mereka.

"Ji-Jiraiya-dono, ada apa?"

Tak ada jawaban, yang terdengar hanya deru napas dan pekikan yang tertahan.

SRRAAKKK!

"Aaaaa!"

"Uuwwwwaaa!"

"Gyyyaaaa!"

Satu persatu pekikan dan erangan semakin menjadi. Para pelayan yang ikut masuk demi melindungi sang majikan kini telah tercabik satu-satu oleh angin—pembawa kematian. Bau anyir darah merungkupi tempat itu.

"APA INI?" Teriak Jiraiya tak mengerti.

"Ini… ini _Kamaitachi_*, Jiraiya-sama! Ada yang ingin mengambil anak kita!" sayup-sayup terdengar teriakan dari mulut sang istri. "Kita harus menjaga anak kita!" Tsunade semakin mengeratkan dekapannya terhadap anak semata wayangnya.

"Apa maksud—"

"Kyyyaaaaaa!" belum selesai Jiraiya bertanya, sebuah sabetan angin menghampiri Tsunade dan mencabik tangannya yang tengah memeluk bayi kecil itu.

"TSUNADE NO KIMI!"

Bayi itu terjatuh kembali ke ranjang pembaringan sebelumnya. Darah segar yang berasal dari tubuh Tsunade membanjiri tubuh hingga rambut tipis bayi itu.

"Khhhh!" Tsunade kini duduk bersimpuh di samping tempat tidurnya. Tangannya berusaha menggapai anak semata wayangnya yang terus menangis sedari tadi.

"Jiraiya-sama…" bisik Tsunade lemah, sisi perutnya kini telah terbuka, darah yang terus mengalir deras dari sela lukanya membasahi yukata putih yang dipakainya.

"Tsunade no Kimi!" Jiraiya yang terkejut segera menghampiri istrinya yang sedang memekik kesakitan. Ia segera menyambut tangan Tsunade dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan. Sekilas ia memandang bayi yang tengah menangis dan meronta, lalu ia memeluk bayi itu erat untuk dipertemukan dengan sang ibu.

TES!

Bulir air mata menggenangi pipi putih wanita cantik itu. "Ini salahku…" ia terisak dalam rasa bersalahnya. "Maafkan ibu, Nak…."

"Tsu—"

"Suatu hari, akan ada 7 orang yang mencari anak kita," bisiknya parau. "Mereka, tidak akan mecelakai anak kita, tapi mereka akan membawa anak kita ke dalam bahaya."

"SSssstttt, apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan, Tsunade no Kimi?"

"Selain mereka bertujuh, akan ada kelompok lain yang berusaha melenyapkan anak kita dari dunia. Lalu, jika ramalan itu benar, maka…."

"Tsu, TSUNADE!"

"Anak kita, akan mati di tangan samurai iblis…."

Jiraiya melirik pedih ke arah anaknya yang baru terlahir ke dunia. Sebuah kejadian aneh kembali terjadi. Darah yang menciprati tubuh anak itu kini masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, masuk ke dalam rambutnya. Hingga lambat laun, warna rambut kuning bayi itu pun berubah, menjadi… merah muda.

Sebelum menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, Tsunade kembali berucap dengan sejentik senyuman bahagia. "Suamiku, tolong namai anak kita dengan nama, Sakura…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOoO H I N J I T E oOoO**

"Sakura-sama, sudah pagi, waktunya bangun…" sergah nenek Chiyo dari balik _fusuma_.

"Aku sudah bangun, jangan ada yang masuk ke kamarku. Aku akan segera menghadiri kelas puisi."

"…" nenek Chiyo diam seketika, aneh dengan jawaban Sakura yang tidak seperti biasanya. "Baik, Sakura-sama…."

Sakura tidak tidur selepas kepulangan dari misinya. Ia berhasil pulang tanpa diketahui oleh satu pun penghuni kediamannya.

Matanya kosong—menatap nanar ke arah ruang kosong. Wajahnya pucat, digerus dingin dan sinisme tadi malam.

Perlahan, tangan kanannya mulai berarak menuju bahu kirinya. Satu gerakan lembut berhasil menyibakan bahu putihnya dari _yukata_ yang memang dipasang longgar. Sebuah jentik merah, dengan titik hitam kecil terukir di sana. Sudah sedari tadi Sakura berusaha menghapus jentik itu, namun nihil—usahanya tak berbuah apapun.

"Sial, apa yang sudah diberikan laki-laki itu…."

Ia pun kembali ingat dengan kata-kata sang lelaki misterius tadi malam.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"**Gadis merah muda, tak boleh dibunuh…."**

"**Aku bersumpah, akan menjagamu dengan nyawaku."**

"**Demi kehidupan yang berjalan dalam jalurnya, demi dendam yang tak urung terbalaskan, demi waktu yang semakin memekik kesetanan, dan demi tertimbunnya seluruh perasaan sakit hati dan rindu yang semakin terpancang. Aku… membagi, kekuatanku padamu."**

"**Ternyata, kau memang orang yang harus kulindungi…"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

DEG!

"Apa, maksud laki-laki itu?"

.

.

"SAKURAAAA!"

SSRRRAAAKKK!

Tanpa aba-aba lagi seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sakura yang kaget langsung merapatkan kembali _yukata_-nya.

"A-ada apa Ino? Aku akan siap sebentar lagi… Iruka-sensei juga belum datang 'kan?"

"Bukan begitu!" Ino berjalan semakin mendekat. Kali ini dia mencengkram bahu Sakura erat. "Kau harus lihat apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua samurai-mu!"

"Eee?"

"SASUKE DAN NARUTO SEDANG BERTARUNG SEKARANG!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOoO H I N J I T E oOoO**

BBRRAAAKKK!

"WWAAAA!"

Terlihat seorang pria dengan rambut kuning terlempar dengan kasar ke dinding dojo, sepertinya ini bukan kali pertamanya terlempar seperti itu di hadapan para samurai yang lain.

"SIALAN! AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH!" tekad pria yang dipanggil Naruto itu oleh teman-temannya. Ia kembali berdiri dari jatuhnya, lalu kembali menghunuskan katana-nya ke hadapan pria yang masih berdiri dengan tenang; Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Naruto, kau tidak perlu menantang Sasuke-san lagi. Jiraiya-dono memilih-nya sebagai samurai pendamping Sakura-sama pasti karena keahliannya juga. Kau sudah cukup merasakannya 'kan?" ucap Shigemaru, samurai klan Haruno yang lebih tua satu tahun dari Naruto.

"AKU TETAP TIDAK TERIMA!" teriak Naruto sebal. "Aku tak terima orang baru seperti dia sudah mendapat kepercayaan dari Tuan besar untuk menjaga Sakura-sama!"

"Kau ini, sedari tadi kau tidak berhenti berucap 'Sakura-sama, Sakura-sama', memangnya kau pernah bertemu dengan Sakura-sama?" tanya seorang gadis yang ditugasi untuk memantau latihan para samurai itu menggantikan Asuma-sensei dan Kurenai-hanshi—Matsuri.

Ya, junjungan mereka; Haruno Sakura memang dikenal tidak pernah menampakkan diri di depan orang-orang dalam klannya, apalagi di depan umum. Tapi Naruto yang mendengar tentang perjalanan Sakura bersama Ino untuk menonton _Kabuki_ kemarin, kaget sampai tersedak ramen mendengarnya. Apalagi ketika ia mendengar Sakura dikawal oleh seorang samurai baru yang belum pernah ia temui.

"Ugh!" Naruto sebal ketika Matsuri menyinggung hal itu. Tentu saja ia pernah bertemu dengan Sakura—junjungannya. Namun itu sudah lama, sekitar 8 tahun yang lalu.

Naruto yang memang sudah berada dalam tubuh klan Haruno di usianya yang baru 3 tahun sudah tak merasa asing lagi dengan denah kediaman Haruno. Saat itu usia Naruto baru 10 tahun, ia ditugasi Asuma-sensei untuk mencari sebuah surat gulungan yang akan menuntunnya pada jurus samurai terbaru yang seharusnya ia pelajari.

Entah karena keteledorang Naruto, atau karena Naruto yang memang bodoh, ia tersesat di dalam suatu kawasan Haruno yang belum pernah dijejaknya.

Ia mengerutkan alis ketika ia tiba di suatu taman.

Seorang gadis dengan menggunakan kimono berwarna putih tampak sedang memainkan kecapi di serambi kamarnya. Naruto yang terkejut dengan pemandangan itu menyangka ada dewi yang salah turun dari nirwana.

Namun tak ingin mengusik ke khidmatannya dalam memainkan dawai kecapi, Naruto secara diam-diam menikmati alunan musik merdu itu. Hingga, sebuah suara menegurnya perlahan,

"Siapa kau?" Naruto diam tak bergerak, takjub dengan simponi indah yang mengalun dari bibir ranum gadis berambut pink di hadapannya.

"NA-RU-TO!"

DEG!

Sentakan suara dari Matsuri berhasil menyeret Naruto kembali keperadaban kenyataan. "A-apa?"

"Hentikan perbuatanmu sekarang juga! Kurenai-hanshi dan Asuma-sensei sekarang sedang menuju kemari. Kau tak mau diomeli dan dihukum mereka lagi 'kan?"

Naruto menenggak ludahnya sendiri, lalu tatapannya menjarah sosok dingin yang masih berdiri di depannya. "Aku tak peduli!"

"Naruto!"

"Ada keributan apa ini?" suara tegas itu tiba-tiba terdengar.

Para samurai yang sedang berlatih di dojo seketika mulai merapikan posisi berdirinya untuk menyambut kedatangan kedua _sensei_-nya.

Semua tampak diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan _Hanshi_-nya. Terlihat sapuan manik Kurenai menangkap sosok Naruto yang masih bersimpuh dalam duduknya, dan satu sosok asing di hadapannya. "Ah, Sasuke. Baguslah kau datang memenuhi panggilanku…"

"Hn," jawab lelaki dingin itu sekilas sementara Naruto berdecih sebal.

"Ada pengumuman yang hendak aku sampaikan," dengan dibantu oleh Matsuri, Naruto akhirnya bisa berdiri dengan susah payah. "Kalian pasti sudah mendengar pengumuman dari istana mengenai akademi samurai yang akan dilaksanakan selama setahun penuh di istana." Semua samurai klan Haruno mengangguk. "Akan dipilih dua orang dari kalian sebagai perwakilan klan Haruno," mendengar penuturan Kurenai, mereka semua mulai menautkan alis mereka. **'dua orang? Bukankah peserta akademi seharusnya tiga orang tiap klan?'** itulah yang sedang mereka tanyakan dalam batin mereka sendiri.

"Ehem!" Asuma berdehem guna meredam keributan itu. "Dua orang samurai adalah pilihanku, sedangkan samurai terakhir adalah samurai pilihan Kurenai." Para samurai itu kembali mengangguk. "Samurai yang kupilih adalah…."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, debaran jantungnya semakin bertalu kencang sekarang. Dia benar-benar sangat berharap kalau dialah yang dipilih oleh _sensei_-nya.

"Samurai pertama, adalah Sasuke." Sontak semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke, sedangkan orang yang dimaksud tak menampakkan air mukanya sama sekali.

"APA? Sensei! Dia adalah orang baru, dia tak pantas untuk menjadi perwakilan klan kita, SENSEI!" Naruto sudah tak tahan lagi dengan perlakuan istimewa yang didapatkan Sasuke.

"Ini bukan main-main, Naruto…" Asuma berkata dengan suara rendah. "Ini adalah keputusanku."

"TAPI—" Matsuri segera menggenggam lengan Naruto, berharap ia segera menutup mulutnya.

"Lalu, samurai kedua adalah…." Naruto yang kesal menundukkan kepalanya. "Naruto."

"Ya?" Naruto yang merasa dipanggil menyahut—dengan nada yang disarati kekesalan.

"Naruto." Kali ini Asuma menaikkan sedikit nada bicaranya.

"Ya, sensei?" Naruto sepertinya masih belum sadar kalau yang ikut menjadi perwakilan klan Haruno adalah dirinya. Dia masih saja merasa bahwa Asuma-sensei hanya memanggilnya saja.

"Hhhh," Asuma menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. "Angkat wajahmu, Naruto." Dengan enggan Naruto mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. "Dengarkan perkataanku dengan cermat," Naruto mulai memfokuskan pandangannya—walau dalam suaranya menyaratkan nada tidak mau, ia tetap memandang Asuma, _sensei_-nya. "Seorang samurai yang akan mewakili klan kita, adalah kau, U-ZU-MA-KI NA-RU-TO!"

"EEEEEeeeeeeeee?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOoO H I N J I T E oOoO**

"Sakura, kau tidak penasaran apa dengan hasil pertandingannya?" bisik Ino di sela belajar mereka.

"Tidak, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau Sasuke yang menjadi pemenangnya 'kan?"

"Huh!" Ino mendengus kesal. Dia memang sudah tahu siapa yang akan memenangkan duel tersebut, tapi dia sangat ingin melihat Sasuke beraksi dengan _Nodachi_-nya.

Sesekali, Ino melirik Sakura kembali setelah yakin kalau Iruka-sensei masih terhanyut dalam baris syair puisi yang dibuat Sakura sebagai tugas mereka hari ini.

"Sakura—" belum selesai Ino berucap, seekor burung merpati terbang; hinggap di atas kertas putih yang sedang ditulisi Sakura.

"Eeee?" Ino yang kaget memekik tertahan.

"Ada apa?" Iruka-sensei yang ikut kaget segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah Ino dan Sakura. Seketika alisnya terangkat. "Oh, merpati… Sakura-sama, bisakah kau mengantar merpati yang tersesat ini menuju tempatnya." Sakura yang mengerti maksud Iruka-sensei segera mengangguk dan berjalan menjauh dari ruangan belajar yang berada di taman besar kediamannya dengan seekor merpati dalam gelutan genggamannya.

Setelah yakin tak ada seorang pun yang berada di sekitarnya, Sakura akhirnya melepaskan sepucuk surat yang diikatkan pada kaki burung itu,

"**Akademi samurai istana akan segera dimulai. Ada bocoran informasi bahwa Tondou Neji dan laki-laki dengan jubah awan merah akan kembali muncul dalam akademi itu. Kali ini kau tidak boleh gagal membunuh mereka. Karena itu, kau kupilih sebagai salah satu wakil dari klan Haruno, dengan nama Sakuragi Tennoji…"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOoO H I N J I T E oOoO**

Sakura masih belum bisa menghentaskan pikirannya dari sosok pria misterius yang sudah memberikan 'kenang-kenang' menyakitkan pada dirinya. Apalagi ketika ia tahu bahwa laki-laki itu akan kembali muncul di hadapannya. Ia resah sekarang, Neji, ia yakin bisa membereskannya. Tapi, laki-laki itu?

"Sakura, ada apa? Sedari tadi kau terus saja melamun…" tanya Ino sambil memperhatikan raut muka Sakura dengan seksama.

Pelajaran seni puisi baru saja usai, dengan langkah riang Ino membimbing Sakura untuk kembali ke kediaman pribadinya. Sedangkan di sisi lain Sakura harus pasrah diseret Ino sementara hatinya bermuara pada tempat lain.

"Malam ini salah pesta pernikahan rakyat jelata, kau sekali-kali harus melihatnya… kita bisa pergi dengan mengendap-endap." Ya, Ino adalah pribadi kritis yang selalu memunculkan ide-ide aneh dan tidak biasanya. Karena itulah Ino menjelma menjadi bunga mawar yang liar, dengan segudang trik dan tipu muslihat. Tanpa bela diri pun, Ino sepertinya tetap bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Sementara Ino sedang sibuk membicarakan rencananya untuk nanti malam, Sakura malah terdiam ketika kakinya sudah menjejaki wilayah taman kecilnya. Ino yang sadar akan keanehan Sakura ikut berhenti di samping Sakura, merasa ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya ini, Ino pun segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura memandang.

Pemandangan yang jarang dijumpai. Ketika seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut hitam mencuat sedang bercakap-cakap panjang di tengah taman dengan seseorang. Orang lain, ya orang lain. Orang itu adalah seseorang dari masa lalu Sakura. Lelaki yang sudah menawan dan mencuri hati Sakura hingga hari ini. Rambut peraknya yang masih berdiri seperti kenangan di masa lalu, tatapan matanya yang seolah menyaratkan kata 'aku-tak-peduli-apapun', dan masker hitam yang menutupi setengah wajahnya dari dagu hingga hidung itu tak mungkin bisa dilupakan.

Sama halnya seperti Sakura, Ino pun terdiam saking terpesonanya. Berbeda dengan Ino yang terbius kalimat lancar yang keluar dari bibir dingin Sasuke, Sakura terbius oleh keindahan lain. Keindahan dari seorang pria yang terpaut jauh dalam rentang usia. Sekali lagi, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu dalam hidupnya pun tiba; hari di mana, ia akan dipertemukan kembali dengan cinta pertamanya.

"Ka… kashi-san?"

Pembicaraan di antara kedua lelaki itu pun terinterupsi dengan adanya panggilan pelan dari Sakura. Kedua lelaki itu menoleh, namun yang satu hanya memandang Sakura dalam diam, sedangkan yang satu lagi segera melayangkan senyum penuh kerinduan. "Saya pulang, Sakura-sama…."

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Aaarrggghhh, saya sedang menggalau Minna~**

**Maaf review-nya belum saya bales. Tapi nanti akan saya bales kok :D**

**Nah, H I N J I T E part 5 sudah selesai ^^**

**Jika berkenan,**

**R-E-V-I-E-W minna-sannnn~**


	7. Good Bye, KakashiSan

.

.

.

**HINJITE**

**Romance, Action with SasuSaku Pairing**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**H I N J I T E©Nurama Nurmala**

**Ready to Reserved**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Penggalan cerita sebelumnya…<strong>_

"Sakura, kau tidak penasaran apa dengan hasil pertandingannya?" bisik Ino di sela belajar mereka.

"Tidak, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau Sasuke yang menjadi pemenangnya, 'kan?"

"Huh!" Ino mendengus kesal. Dia memang sudah tahu siapa yang akan memenangkan duel tersebut, tapi dia sangat ingin melihat Sasuke beraksi dengan _Nodachi_-nya.

Sesekali, Ino melirik Sakura kembali setelah yakin kalau Iruka-_Sensei_ masih terhanyut dalam baris syair puisi yang dibuat Sakura sebagai tugas mereka hari ini.

"Sakura—" belum selesai Ino berucap, seekor burung merpati terbang; hinggap di atas kertas putih yang sedang ditulisi Sakura.

"Eeee?" Ino yang kaget memekik tertahan.

"Ada apa?" Iruka-_Sensei_ yang ikut kaget segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah Ino dan Sakura. Seketika alisnya terangkat. "Oh, merpati… Sakura-_Sama_, bisakah Anda mengantar merpati yang tersesat ini menuju tempatnya?" Sakura yang mengerti maksud Iruka-_Sensei_ segera mengangguk dan berjalan menjauh dari ruang belajar yang berada di taman besar kediamannya dengan seekor merpati dalam gelutan genggamannya.

Setelah yakin tak ada seorang pun yang berada di sekitarnya, Sakura akhirnya melepaskan sepucuk surat yang diikatkan pada kaki burung itu,

"**Akademi samurai istana akan segera dimulai. Ada bocoran informasi bahwa Tondou Neji dan laki-laki dengan jubah awan merah akan kembali muncul dalam akademi itu. Kali ini kau tidak boleh gagal membunuh mereka. Karena itu, kau kupilih sebagai salah satu wakil dari klan Haruno, dengan nama Sakuragi Tennoji…."**

* * *

><p><strong>H I N J I T E<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura masih belum bisa menghentaskan pikirannya dari sosok pria misterius yang sudah memberikan 'kenang-kenang' menyakitkan pada dirinya. Apalagi ketika ia tahu bahwa laki-laki itu akan kembali muncul di hadapannya. Ia resah sekarang, Neji, ia yakin bisa membereskannya. Tapi, laki-laki itu?<p>

"Sakura, ada apa? Sedari tadi kau terus saja melamun…" tanya Ino sambil memerhatikan raut muka Sakura dengan seksama.

Pelajaran seni puisi baru saja usai, dengan langkah riang Ino membimbing Sakura untuk kembali ke kediaman pribadinya. Sedangkan di sisi lain Sakura harus pasrah diseret Ino sementara hatinya bermuara pada tempat lain.

"Malam ini ada pesta pernikahan rakyat jelata, kau sekali-kali harus melihatnya… kita bisa pergi dengan mengendap-endap," ya, Ino adalah pribadi kritis yang selalu memunculkan ide-ide aneh yang tidak biasa. Karena itulah Ino menjelma menjadi bunga mawar yang liar, dengan segudang trik dan tipu muslihat. Tanpa bela diri pun, Ino sepertinya tetap bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Sementara Ino sedang sibuk membicarakan rencananya untuk nanti malam, Sakura malah terdiam ketika kakinya sudah menjejaki wilayah taman kecilnya. Ino yang sadar akan keanehan Sakura ikut berhenti di samping Sakura, merasa ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya ini, Ino pun segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura memandang.

Pemandangan yang jarang dijumpai. Ketika seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut hitam mencuat sedang bercakap-cakap panjang di tengah taman dengan seseorang. Orang lain. Ya, orang lain. Orang itu adalah seseorang dari masa lalu Sakura. Lelaki yang sudah menawan dan mencuri hati Sakura hingga hari ini. Rambut peraknya yang masih berdiri seperti kenangan di masa lalu, tatapan matanya yang seolah menyaratkan kata-kata _'aku-tak-peduli-apapun'_, dan masker hitam yang menutupi setengah wajahnya dari dagu hingga hidung itu tak mungkin bisa dilupakan.

Sama halnya seperti Sakura, Ino pun terdiam saking terpesonanya. Berbeda dengan Ino yang terbius kalimat lancar yang keluar dari bibir dingin Sasuke, Sakura terbius oleh keindahan lain. Keindahan dari seorang pria yang terpaut jauh dalam rentang usia. Sekali lagi, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu dalam hidupnya pun tiba; hari di mana ia akan dipertemukan kembali dengan cinta pertamanya.

"Ka… kashi-_San_?"

Pembicaraan di antara kedua lelaki itu pun terinterupsi dengan adanya panggilan pelan dari Sakura. Kedua lelaki itu menoleh, namun yang satu hanya memandang Sakura dalam diam, sedangkan yang satu lagi segera melayangkan senyum penuh kerinduan. "Saya pulang, Sakura-_Sama_…."

* * *

><p><strong>H I N J I T E<strong>

**In 6****th**** Episode**

* * *

><p>"Anda sudah banyak berubah, Sakura-<em>Sama," <em>ia terdiam sejenak. " Anda menjadi semakin dewasa," ucap Kakashi pelan, sedangkan Sakura terdiam dengan pandangan menunduk; berkaca-kaca.

Kakashi tampak membenarkan duduknya, lalu kembali menyesap udara malam di teras kayu kamar Sakura. "Bagaimana kabar Anda, Sakura-_Sama_?"

"Aku…" bibir Sakura bergetar, sementara beberapa anak rambutnya beriak—berontak dari sela telinganya yang memerah.

"Hm?" Kakashi memandang Sakura intens.

"Aku… baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah…" matanya menyipit, pertanda ia sedang tersenyum di balik topeng yang menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Lalu… bagaimana keadaanmu, Kakashi-_San_? Maaf, _Otou-Sama _sudah menyusahkanmu."

"Hm…" Kakashi bergumam pendek. "Bicara apa Anda, Sakura-_Sama_? Tugas dari Jiraiya-_Dono_ adalah suatu kewajiban, dan juga suatu keharusan," terlihat Kakashi menengokkan wajahnya kepada Sakura, hingga wajah manis itu kembali bersemu merah.

"_Ha-hai. Gomennasai._"

"Kenapa minta maaf? Maksud saya, hal itu adalah sebuah kebanggan. Saya bersyukur atas itu."

"Kakashi-San…" Sakura merasa serba salah sekarang. Ia hanya diam, memandangi rembulan yang bersiul merdu menyihir anak manusia dalam pesonanya yang langka. Sakura beberapa kali menelan ludah, sementara Kakashi memejamkan mata untuk merasakan angin malam yang bertiup ringan; penuh kedamaian. Sakura harus berkali-kali menenangkan dirinya karena jantungnya yang hampir putus, sementara Kakashi tersenyum-senyum senang memandangi tangkai bunga anyelir yang sedang dimainkan angin.

"Kakashi-San, aku…" Sakura merasa inilah saatnya. Jika bukan hari ini, entah kapan lagi ada kesempatan bertemu dengan Kakashi.

Ya, Sakura harus mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang. Perasaan yang terus ditimbunnya selama lebih dari 10 tahun. Tentang degup jantungnya yang semakin bertalu kencang ketika bertemu dengan Kakashi. Tentang cuping telinganya yang memanas ketika mendengar suara Kakashi. Tentang wajahnya yang memerah ketika menatap wajah Kakashi… semua yang ia rasakan tentang Kakashi.

"Ka-kashi-_San_, sebenarnya, selama ini… aku—"

"Besok saya harus kembali meninggalkan kota ini."

"_Na-nani_?"

"Saya pulang ke rumah atas panggilan Jiraiya-_Dono_. Beliau menitahkan tugas lain kepada saya."

"Ka-kali ini… untuk berapa lama?" Sakura memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan khawatir. Nada suaranya bergetar, menyiratkan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Saya tidak tahu," tatapan mata Kakashi menyendu. Seolah jengah dengan yang namanya pertemuan dan perpisahan.

"Hm," kali ini Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menahan air matanya yang hendak jatuh mencumbui petak kayu. Seharusnya ia sudah paham, tentang bagaimana sifat ayahnya, tentang bagaimana kesetiaan Kakashi, tentang bagaimana kedudukannya.

"Jalan hidup _samurai_ seperti saya, sudah diguratkan sejak kami terlahir ke dunia," manik matanya memandang lurus gumulan awan yang terbentuk abstrak di langit malam. "Kami tidak ditakdirkan untuk memiiki cinta. Kami tidak ditakdirkan memiliki kehidupan. Kami tak akan pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk meninggal di atas tempat tidur. Hidup kami… adalah sebuah misi, dan pengabdian…."

Sakura mencengkram kuat helaian _yukata_-nya, sementara bibirnya memercikan sejentik darah karena gigitannya yang keras. Ia mengutuk! Mengutuk jalan hidup para _samurai_ yang dinilai tanpa rasa kemanusiaan. Memangnya para _samurai_ itu boneka? Yang hidup untuk menghentaskan nafsu para _Daimyo-Daimyo_ keparat itu! Dinilai dengan kesetiaan dan pengabdian yang tinggi, tanpa memedulikan perasaan cinta di dalam diri mereka. Jika misi gagal, sebuah _tanto_ sudah tersedia untuk membelah perut dan mengorek usus mereka. Dengan mengesampingkan keinginan pribadi, mereka terus saja menunaikan misi bak anjing yang disuruh tuannya menggigiti bokong pelaku kejahatan.

'_Sial!'_

Sakura mengutuk dalam hati.

Namun… tak sadarkah ia dengan posisinya yang seorang putri tunggal dari seorang _Daimyo_ terpandang?

Tentang ayahnya yang memberikan beribu misi yang mustahil dilakukan?

Dan tentang… fakta bahwa dirinya adalah seorang _samurai_ pembunuh?

Fakta tentang dirinya yang seorang _Beru to Samurai_? Samurai yang selalu dicaci, yang dicari pejabat istana, yang dipandang meresahkan masyarakat? Yang dengan kematiannya pemerintah menjanjikan uang yang sangat besar?

Akankah ia mampu membenci jalan hidup seorang _samurai_?

Jawabannya…

Tentu saja iya!

Namun… ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ia dilahirkan dengan kelebihan itu, dengan perasaan itu, dan dengan kepedulian seperti itu.

Setidaknya… biarlah semua orang menganggapnya hina, kotoran yang tak pantas untuk dilihat, dan keberadaan yang harus segera dilenyapkan. Namun ia akan terus bertahan, untuk membela orang-orang teraniaya, dengan caranya sendiri.

* * *

><p><strong>H I N J I T E<strong>

**In 6****th**** Episode**

* * *

><p>"Hei, Sakura. Ini sudah siang…."<p>

"Umh~"

"SA-KU-RA!"

"Berisik, INO!"

BUAKH!

Secepat kilat Sakura melemparkan bantal ke arah Ino. Ino yang malang tak sanggup menghindar, hingga wajah yang ia rias secantik mungkin menjadi sasaran empuk bantal yang dilempar Sakura.

"Kau ini!" dengan kesal, Ino membenarkan tatanan rambut dan riasan bedak di wajahnya.

"Kenapa sepagi ini kau sudah berada di sini?" sakura menguap lebar, sambil membenarkan _yukata_ putihnya yang berantakan ia mendelik ke arah Ino.

"PAGI?" Ino berteriak tak percaya. "WAHAI SAKURA-_SAMA_, TENGOKLAH MATAHARI YANG SUDAH BERSINAR TERIK DI ATAS KEPALAMU ITU!" dengan paksa Ino menarik wajah Sakura ke arah serambi kamar yang memperlihatkan kondisi siang hari yang terik.

"Lepaskan aku, Ino!" Sakura menepis kedua tangan Ino dari pipinya.

"Hee? Kau habis menangis ya?" tanya Ino dengan seringainya. Tubuhnya ia condongkan ke depan guna meneliti lebih seksama keadaan Sakura.

"Apa sih kau ini!"

"Kau jangan berbohong padaku, Sakura!" Ino berdiri tegak di depan Sakura yang masih duduk bersimpuh sementara kedua lengannya ia tempatkan di pinggang. "Tenang saja…" kali ini Ino berbisik perlahan, "semua pelayanmu sudah aku suruh pergi sedari tadi. Termasuk nenek Chiyo…" Sakura memandang Ino dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Aku… ditolak."

"Apa?"

"Aku ditolak."

"Apa katamu Sakura?"

"AKU DITOLAK, INO! DASAR TULI!" kali ini Sakura mengeraskan nada suaranya. Sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah teriakkan yang sudah pasti dapat didengar oleh siapa saja.

"HAH?" Ino yang terkejut ikut terduduk sambil meraih jemari tangan Sakura. "Ditolak? Ditolak oleh siapa?"

"Kakashi-_San_…."

"APPAA?"

"Sssssttt!" bibir merah Sakura berdesis. "Diam Ino, nanti yang lain tahu…."

"Iya, iya…" kali ini Ino berucap dalam bisikkan. "Jadi selama ini kau menyukai lelaki itu?" Sakura mengangguk. "Lelaki yang selama ini muncul dalam mimpimu itu adalah dia?" Sakura kembali mengangguk. "Yang sudah menghantuimu dari kau kecil?" Sakura mengangguk sekali lagi. "Aku sungguh tak percaya!" Ino terlihat mengerlingkan bola matanya.

"Sudahlah Ino, aku ingin melupakan hal itu sekarang."

"Oh, baiklah!" terlihat Ino bertepuk tangan dengan ceria. "Soal akademi _samurai_ kerajaan… ini! Aku membawakanmu ini!"

"Hah?"

Ino mulai mengeluarkan barang-barang aneh dari tas cokelat muda yang dibawanya. "Ini dari tumbuhan daun hitam, akan mengubah warna rambutmu sehitam langit malam," Sakura hanya terperangah memandangi barang-barang yang dibawa oleh Ino. "Lalu ini, pakaian seorang _Samurai_ wanita—"

"Aku juga 'kan _Samurai_ wanita, tapi aku tidak memakai pakaian terbuka seperti itu!" Sakura menjerit tertahan ketika Ino mengeluarkan sebuah pakaian minimalis berwarna merah dan merah muda.

"Ini 'kan pakaian pada umumnya. Sedangkan yang biasa kau pakai sebagai _Beru to Samurai_ 'kan…." Ino meneliti Sakura dengan pandangan penuh selidik. "Adalah pakaian lelaki."

"E-eh, itu…"

"Sudahlah, cepat kenakan! Dan aku akan bersiap meracik ramuan untuk mewarnai rambutmu!"

* * *

><p><strong>H I N J I T E<strong>

**In 6****th**** Episode**

* * *

><p>"Cih!" pria berambut kuning jabrik itu sedari tadi terus berdecih sementara matanya mengintip dari sela pandangan ke arah lelaki yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya dengan tenang. "Kenapa dia juga bisa ikut sih! Semoga rekan setimku nanti laki-laki yang lebih baik dari dia," ia terus mengumpat di sepanjang jalan Igaku menuju tempat perjanjian dengan rekan ketiga mereka.<p>

ZIIIITTTT….

Naruto kembali mencuri pandang ke arah lelaki yang terdiam di sebelahnya. "Sialan!" ia menendang-nendang setiap kerikil yang ia jumpai seraya mengumpat kecil.

"Hei," tiba-tiba… lelaki di sebelahnya mulai bersuara. Naruto yang tak yakin dengan pendengarannya kembali meneruskan perjalanan sambil sesekali mengorek kupingnya dengan jari kelingking. "Hei," tapi kembali, Naruto menganggap panggilan yang berasal dari Sasuke itu sebagai kesalahan atas pendengarannya. "_Dobe_,"

TEG!

Naruto seketika mematung di tempat. Lalu secepat kilat menerjang Sasuke yang tengah memandang sebuah arah.

"Kurang ajar! Dasar _Teme_!"

SRAK!

Naruto segera menarik baju Sasuke sambil mengangkat tinjunya tinggi-tinggi, namun Sasuke yang seharusnya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan aneh, atau malah takut, sedang melayangkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Hoi! Kau kenapa, _Teme_?"

"Kita kelebihan."

"_Nani_?"

"Harusnya… kita belok di persimpangan tadi."

"APA?"

"Orang ini benar," sebuah suara ceria tiba-tiba ikut menimpali pembicaraan mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah bersitegang sontak menolehkan pandangan mereka secara serempak.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang terurai, dengan bola mata berwarna _Emerald_, dengan sebuah pedang besar di punggungnya menatap mereka berdua dengan muka berseri-seri.

"Siapa kau?" Naruto mulai melepaskan cengkraman tangannya atas Sasuke secara perlahan.

"Aku Sakuragi Tennoji, rekan satu tim kalian di akademi _Samurai_ kerajaan."

Sasuke yang mendengar pernyataan itu hanya bisa terkesiap, sedangkan Naruto menganga terkejut. "Pe-perempuan?"

"Ya," Sakuragi kembali tersenyum manis.

"Rekan setimku… pe-rem-puan?"

"Iya, memang apa salahnya dengan itu?"

BRAAAKKKK!

Naruto langsung pingsan di tengah jalan menuju asrama _samurai _kerajaan.

* * *

><p><strong>H I N J I T E<strong>

**In 6****th**** Episode**

* * *

><p>"APAAA?"<p>

"Ampuni kami, Jiraiya-_Dono,_" beberapa pelayan wanita tampak membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya di hadapan seorang pria berambut putih. Wajahnya memerah, sedangkan rahangnya mengeras. Tampak dengan jelas ia tengah diliputi emosi yang tak terelakkan lagi.

"Bagaimana dia bisa hilang?" sekarang nada suaranya merendah, namun dengan intonasi penuh penekanan.

"Sakura-_Sama_ menghilang ketika beliau meminta izin untuk pergi ke perpustakaan di gedung utara…."

"Bagaimana dia bisa menghilang begitu saja? Bukankah perpustakaan masih berada di wilayah kediamanku? Belum lagi banyak penjaga di mana-mana!"

"Ampuni kami, Jiraiya-Dono. Ini adalah kelalaian kami."

GREEEKK!

Cengkraman Jiraiya pada pegangan kursi kayunya membuat kayu-kayu berukiran itu bergemelutuk seketika.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya… segera temukan dia kembali!"

"Baik, Jiraiya-_Dono_!" para pelayan dan para pengawal yang sedang berkumpul di ruangan itu tertunduk takzim, lalu serentak segera pergi ke luar ruangan guna mulai mengerjakan titah dari sang majikan.

"Hm…" seseorang yang sedari tadi duduk di samping Jiraiya berdehem pelan. Tangannya memegang sebuah cawan merah-hitam berukiran naga terbang, sedangkan manik matanya hidup—mengaral ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. "Tuan, jangan sampai mereka menemukan Sakura-_Sama_…."

"Aku tahu itu!"

"Semoga para dewa berpihak kepada kita, hingga kita bisa menemukan Sakura-_Sama_ lebih dahulu…" Jiraiya yang tengah dilanda kekalutan tak sempat melihat sebuah seringai yang terpampang di wajah manis orang yang berada di sebelahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued…<strong>

Maaf lama, silahkan direview minna~ ^^


	8. The Message

.

.

.

**HINJITE**

**Romance, Action with SasuSaku Pairing**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

** E©Nurama Nurmala**

**Ready to Reserved**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Penggalan cerita sebelumnya…<strong>_

Klan Haruno adalah salah satu klan terbesar dalam jamannya yang dikepelai dan dipimpin oleh Jiraiya. Jiraiya dikaruniai seorang puteri yang kemudian dinamai Sakura. Sakura yang memiliki keterampilan melebihi orang lain akhirnya dilatih secara diam-diam oleh Kurenai Hanshi, salah satu ahli pedang Klan Haruno. Setiap malam Sakura selalu menyisir semenanjung Fukushima untuk membersihkan kota dari kejahatan dan dari tirani yang semena-mena sebagai Beru to Samurai.

Pada suatu malam, ketika sebuah titah untuk membunuh Tondou Neji muncul dari Kurenai-Hanshi, misinya digagalkan oleh seorang Samurai yang memiliki keahlian lebih hebat darinya. Setelah mendapatkan luka serius akibat pertarungannya tadi malam, ia dikejutkan oleh sosok pemuda yang telah melukainya tengah berjalan di lingkungan rumahnya.

Sasuke. Begitu mereka menyebut Rounin itu. Ia dibawa oleh Kakashi Hatake untukn menjadi samurai klan Haruno. Lebih tepatnya Samurai pendamping Sakura.

Ino yang tertarik pada Sasuke mempersering intensitasnya berkunjung ke kediaman Haruno. Suatu hari ia memberi kabar bahwa para aktris Kabuki jenis Jidaimono tengah melakukan pertunjukan keliling dan kali ini adalah giliran semenanjung Fukushima.

Karena sebuah insiden, bukannya Sakura dan Sasuke menjadi penonton pertunjukan itu, mereka malah tampil menjadi tokoh utama drama kabuki kali ini. Dan tak dinyana… akting dan pertunjukan mereka… jauh melampaui ekspektasi. Mereka berhasil membungkam penonton dengan aksi mereka!

Di lain sisi, klan Haruno mulai melakukan seleksi untuk menjadi peserta di Akademi Samurai Kerajaan. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura lah yang terpilih.

* * *

><p><strong> HINJITE<strong>

**In 6****th**** Chapter**

* * *

><p>"APAAA?"<p>

"Ampuni kami, Jiraiya-_Dono,_" beberapa pelayan wanita tampak membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya di hadapan seorang pria berambut putih. Wajahnya memerah, sedangkan rahangnya mengeras. Tampak dengan jelas ia tengah diliputi emosi yang tak terelakkan lagi.

"Bagaimana dia bisa hilang?" sekarang nada suaranya merendah, namun dengan intonasi penuh penekanan.

"Sakura-_Sama_ menghilang ketika beliau meminta izin untuk pergi ke perpustakaan di gedung utara…."

"Bagaimana dia bisa menghilang begitu saja? Bukankah perpustakaan masih berada di wilayah kediamanku? Belum lagi banyak penjaga di mana-mana!"

"Ampuni kami, Jiraiya-Dono. Ini adalah kelalaian kami."

GREEEKK!

Cengkraman Jiraiya pada pegangan kursi kayunya membuat kayu-kayu berukiran itu bergemelutuk seketika.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya… segera temukan dia kembali!"

"Baik, Jiraiya-_Dono_!" para pelayan dan para pengawal yang sedang berkumpul di ruangan itu tertunduk takzim, lalu serentak segera pergi ke luar ruangan guna mulai mengerjakan titah dari sang majikan.

"Hm…" seseorang yang sedari tadi duduk di samping Jiraiya berdehem pelan. Tangannya memegang sebuah cawan merah-hitam berukiran naga terbang, sedangkan manik matanya hidup—mengaral ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. "Tuan, jangan sampai mereka menemukan Sakura-_Sama_…."

"Aku tahu itu!"

"Semoga para dewa berpihak kepada kita, hingga kita bisa menemukan Sakura-_Sama_ lebih dahulu…" Jiraiya yang tengah dilanda kekalutan tak sempat melihat sebuah seringai yang terpampang di wajah manis orang yang berada di sebelahnya.

* * *

><p><strong> HINJITE<strong>

**7****th**** Chapter**

* * *

><p>"Sejak kapan kau jadi <em>samurai<em> klan Haruno?" Naruto terkesiap. Gerak-geriknya meradiasikan rasa tidak suka, curiga, dan selebihnya adalah tak terima karena wanita muda ini telah berjibaku dengan titah lebih serius dari yang diamanatkan pada dirinya.

"Sudah dari kecil," Sakuragi—yang tak lain adalah Sakura menjawab dengan jujur. Tak mengindahkan lirikan interogasi Naruto yang mengganggu, ia berjalan memimpin; di depan.

"Dari kapan? Aku tak pernah melihatmu," Naruto tambah gusar dengan jawaban Sakuragi, namun orang yang menjadi tersangka malah terkikik geli meihat tingkah Naruto yang menggebu-gebu tak terima.

_Dia tidak berubah_. Kekeh Sakura dalam hati. "Aku dilatih secara rahasia oleh Kurenai-_Hanshi_," ia menoleh sedetik kemudian, lalu menyeringai penuh rasa kemenangan. "Aku dipersiapkan menjadi _Samurai _pembunuh klan Haruno."

"UAAAPPPPPAAAA!" Jawaban Sakuragi seolah menohok tenggorokan Naruto dalam sekali serangan. _Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa?_ Yap, dia meradang. Tak terima dengan keberadaan wanita muda yang dilabeli sebagai samurai yang lebih hebat dari dirinya, Naruto pun melancarkan sebuah tantangan. "Ayo kita duel!" Matanya berapi-api, raut mukanya bak ditikam dendam membara, sedangkan suaranya tegas dan lurus. Ia ingin sebuah pertarungan.

"Hmp!" Sakuragi terkikik geli. Tak pernah sekalipun ia berpikir bahwa Naruto yang selalu membuat masalah di klan-nya adalah anak yang sebegini lucu. Jujur. Apa adanya. Dan juga… sangat bersemangat. "Aku rasa tak bijaksana jika _samurai_ yang masih melayani klan yang sama saling bertarung demi menentukan siapa yang lebih hebat," ia menjawab dengan raut muka serius. Mentransfer sebuah sopan santun bagi samurai yang masih hijau itu. "Mungkin tak apa bagimu untuk mencoreng nama junjungan kita. Tapi bagiku," raut muka Sakuragi kini mengeras, seolah mengusung ancaman dalam biorama yang senada dengan rasa rendah hatinya. "Bagiku… itu adalah sebuah pengkhianatan."

DEG!

Naruto diam terpaku.

"Apakah sudah disampaikan bahwa aku pemimpin tim ini?" Sakuragi berujar cepat.

"Tidak."

Sakuragi mengangguk; menanggapi jawaban Sasuke. "Yang ditunjuk sebagai pemimpin tim ini adalah aku. Aku harap aku bisa mengandalkan kalian berdua."

Angkuh, sombong, dan seenaknya. Itulah kesan yang didapatkan Naruto ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakuragi Tennoji. Seorang samurai _wanita_ yang tidak hanya sok perintah, ia juga sok hebat. Meski dengan kata-kata sekalipun.

Yah, sebenarnya Naruto tidak terlalu menyalahkan Sakuragi, toh yang ia katakan memang ada benarnya. Ia hanya tak terima dengan sikap sombong Sakuragi. Namun sebenarnya… ia tak terima dengan keadaan dirinya sendiri. Sudah barang jelas ia lebih lemah dari Sasuke, dan mungkin juga lebih lemah dari gadis yang menjadi pemimpin timnya ini. Apakah ia benar-benar tidak berguna?

Naruto segera menepis praduga yang malah menjatuhkan diri sendiri itu. Ya, mungkin saat ini dia memang bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi suatu hari nanti ia akan menjadi samurai terhebat pelindung klan Haruno! Ya!

* * *

><p><strong> HINJITE<strong>

**7****th**** Chapter**

* * *

><p>Tak pernah sekalipun mereka menyaksikan kemegahan ibu kota. Dengan banyaknya penduduk dan penginapan yang berserakan dimana-mana seolah menjadi kebiasaan bagi para tamu yang datang dari luar. Wujud bercadar dan bertopi jerami tampak berkeliaran di mana-mana tanpa diiming-imingi ketakutan bahwa mereka sosok yang berbahaya.<p>

Bahaya, sepertinya sudah lari tunggang langgang jika berhadapan dengan sang ibu kota.

Atau barangkali… bahaya adalah sahabat mereka?

"Hm…" mereka sudah sampai di ibu kota. Istana hanya beberapa kilo meter dari sana. Tapi melihat Naruto yang sudah meringis dan ugal-ugalan dikarenakan lapar membuat Sakura mengurungkan niat untuk mempercepat perjalanan. Lagipula hari sudah mulai gelap. Mungkin ada baiknya jika mereka beristirahat dulu malam ini. Mereka sudah berjalan 2 hari tanpa menemukan desa barang satupun 'kan? "Baiklah, kita beristirahat dulu di salah satu penginapan."

"_YOKATTAAAAA_!" Naruto berteriak senang.

"Kau yang pilih penginapannya, Naruto," Sakuragi melirik ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan lembut.

"Eh?" Naruto hanya terperangah mendengar tawaran dari Sakuragi. "Aku boleh memilih?" Sakuragi mengangguk pelan. "Benarkah?"

"Iya…" Sakuragi mendesah param.

"YYaaaahhhhoooooooooo!" Seolah mendapatkan hadiah pertama dari undian berhadiah di pasar dekat kediaman Haruno, Naruto meloncat dan berteriak kegirangan. Ia sekarang menoleh ke kiri-ke kanan, ke depan-ke belakang demi mendapatkan penginapan yang paling nyaman.

Manik _emerald_ Sakuragi melirik memandang Sasuke sekejap.

Deg!

Namun kala ia ingin mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke malah tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan sarat akan maksud. Sakura yang salah tingkah segera menyampirkan helai rambutnya yang menganak di sekitar telinga dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang masih bingung memilih.

"Naruto," panggilnya tegas. Namun jika kau jeli, nada suara Sakura saat ini tengah bergetar hebat. Walau mati-matian ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya dan bersikap normal, namun kegugupan seorang gadis sulit untuk disembunyikan. "Kau masih belum bisa menentukan."

"Eh?" Naruto menoleh pelan. "Aku…" dengan jari telunjuk yang menempel pada sela bibirnya, Naruto seolah merajuk minta perpanjangan waktu. "Aku pilih yang itu saja!" Tunjuknya pada sebuah arah.

Sebuah bangunan berdiri tegak di sana, dengan rinak beberapa kain iklan yang digelotori angin penginapan menyiangi para pengelana yang mencari tempat berteduh. Kayu besar berwarna cokelat tua menjadi tiang penjaga pintu masuk penginapan itu. Beberapa orang pria terlihat keluar dari penginapan itu dengan wajah puas.

Ah… mungkin tidak buruk juga pilihan Naruto ini. Sakuragi mengangguk, lalu mulai melangkah menuju penginapan dengan diikuti Naruto dan Sasuke di belakangnya.

TAP!

Seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk Sakuragi pelan. Sontak langkah Sakuragi terhenti, _emerald_-nya menelisik sosok yang memberikannya sentuhan tiba-tiba. Seorang perempuan berdiri di sana.

"Kalian samurai dari klan mana?" Seorang wanita dengan pakaian yang tak biasa berdiri di depan mereka. Rambut violetnya panjang disiur angin, bibir merahnya seolah menyihir siapa saja untuk terhanyut dan mempercayai apa yang ia katakan.

"Akimoto," jawab Sakuragi waspada.

"Aaaahhh~ Akimoto," ia mengangguk pelan. "Aku Yugao," ia memperkenalkan diri. "Sebelum memasuki penginapan itu, izinkanlah aku memberikan beberapa saran kepada nona ini."

Iris matanya… begitu kuat. Memiliki kekuatan mistis untuk menghipnotis atau menyentuh hati siapa saja. Sakuragi… tiba-tiba seolah hilang kesadaran. Ia mengangguk, lalu mengikuti kemana wanita itu pergi. "Kalian masuklah duluan," ucapnya lembut, seolah hanya bisikan yang terbuai dalam-dalam.

Naruto hendak melarang dan meminta Sakuragi kembali, namun Sasuke telah terlebih dahulu masuk ke penginapan hingga mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencegah Sakuragi.

* * *

><p><strong> HINJITE<strong>

**7****th**** Chapter**

* * *

><p>"Duduklah…."<p>

"Ini… dimana?" Sakuragi mengernyit keheranan. Sebuah wangi bunga lilac menyerang cuping hidungnya tatkala ia memasuki ruangan gelap dengan sampiran kain kuning dan biru dimana-mana.

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

Seorang lelaki dengan jubah hitam bercorak awan merah tiba-tiba keluar dari balik salah satu kain.

"K-kau…" Sakura sontak bangkit dari duduknya, tangannya secepat kilat menggenggam sarung pedangnya kuat.

"Aku tidak berniat untuk menyakitimu," ia berujar param. Raut mukanya tak mengindikasikan apa-apa. Apa yang ada dipikirannya, apa yang akan ia lakukan, Sakuragi sama sekali tak bisa melihat motif di balik itu semua. "Yugao, apa-apaan ini?"

"Kalian harus dipertemukan sekali lagi," ia menjawab. "Dengan terlahirnya dirimu, banyak Samurai di Jepang yang akan menghadapi kematiannya. Dengan terlahirnya dirimu, Samurai sendiri tengah mengalami masa kepunahan. Dan dengan terlahirnya dirimu, kau sendiri yang secara perlahan membawa Jepang pada era yang baru."

"A, ap—"

"Sasuke saat ini bersamamu 'kan?" Lelaki itu tiba-tiba bertanya dengan tatapan mata lurus.

DEG!

Padahal ia seorang _Beru to Samurai_, padahal ia tidak sedang dalam pertarungan, dan padahal ia tidak sedang terluka, mengapa sekujur tubuhnya bergetar? Ia kembali memandang langsung ke iris hitam dingin itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu mengenai Sasuke?"

"…" lelaki itu tak lekas menjawab. Ia berjalan pelan melalui Sakuragi lalu berdiri tegap di belakangnya. Sakuragi memegang pedangnya erat; bersiap jikalau si lelaki berjubah awan merah itu menerkam dan menghajarnya. Namun… apa yang ia bayangkan tidak pernah terjadi.

Lelaki itu… menyiur lambutnya pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan rambutmu?"

Gemelutuk gigi Sakuragi samar terdengar. "Bukan urusanmu," ia menjawab tak kalah dingin, ketus, dengan segala rasa benci yang tengah berkumpul ia tak ingin menatap lelaki itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia benci dikalahkan, eh?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu setelah waktu itu?" Sakuragi diam tak menjawab. "Melihatmu hari ini, sepertinya kau baik-baik saja," lelaki itu terdiam, lalu memandang wajah Sakura dengan tatapan konstan.

"Aku beritahu satu rahasia," ia mengangkat tangannya, lalu menempatkan satu jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya. "Jangan pernah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke."

HEG!

"_Na-nani?_"

**To be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sudah lama sekali… tidak menulis kata pedang, beru to Samurai, dan beragam pertarungan dalam susunan kalimat . aiyaaa… benar-benar rindu. Apa ada yang masih menungg ? Sedikit penasaran juga sih WO. ow**


	9. Don't Falling in Love with Me

.

.

.

**HINJITE**

**Romance, Action with SasuSaku Pairing**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

** E©Nurama Nurmala**

**Ready to Reserved**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Penggalan cerita sebelumnya…<strong>_

Klan Haruno adalah salah satu klan terbesar dalam jamannya yang dikepelai dan dipimpin oleh Jiraiya. Jiraiya dikaruniai seorang puteri yang kemudian dinamai Sakura. Sakura yang memiliki keterampilan melebihi orang lain akhirnya dilatih secara diam-diam oleh Kurenai Hanshi, salah satu ahli pedang Klan Haruno. Setiap malam Sakura selalu menyisir semenanjung Fukushima untuk membersihkan kota dari kejahatan dan dari tirani yang semena-mena sebagai Beru to Samurai.

Pada suatu malam, ketika sebuah titah untuk membunuh Tondou Neji muncul dari Kurenai-Hanshi, misinya digagalkan oleh seorang Samurai yang memiliki keahlian lebih hebat darinya. Setelah mendapatkan luka serius akibat pertarungannya tadi malam, ia dikejutkan oleh sosok pemuda yang telah melukainya tengah berjalan di lingkungan rumahnya.

Sasuke. Begitu mereka menyebut Rounin itu. Ia dibawa oleh Kakashi Hatake untukn menjadi samurai klan Haruno. Lebih tepatnya Samurai pendamping Sakura.

Ino yang tertarik pada Sasuke mempersering intensitasnya berkunjung ke kediaman Haruno. Suatu hari ia memberi kabar bahwa para aktris Kabuki jenis Jidaimono tengah melakukan pertunjukan keliling dan kali ini adalah giliran semenanjung Fukushima.

Karena sebuah insiden, bukannya Sakura dan Sasuke menjadi penonton pertunjukan itu, mereka malah tampil menjadi tokoh utama drama kabuki kali ini. Dan tak dinyana… akting dan pertunjukan mereka… jauh melampaui ekspektasi. Mereka berhasil membungkam penonton dengan aksi mereka!

Di lain sisi, klan Haruno mulai melakukan seleksi untuk menjadi peserta di Akademi Samurai Kerajaan. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura lah yang terpilih.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju kerajaan, Sakura bertemu dengan peramal aneh bernama Yugao yang mempertemukannya dengan lelaki berjubah awan merah. Lelaki itu memberi peringatan kepada Sakura untuk tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong> HINJITE<strong>

**In 8****th**** Chapter**

* * *

><p>Malam itu angin berembus tidak sebagaimana mestinya. Sakura yang merasakan kejanggalan embusan angina itu, tapi… entahlah. Itu mungkin karena perasaannya yang sedang tidak menentu. Kepalanya… terkulai lemas di pelipir salah satu jendela penginapan.<p>

Ada sesuatu yang tak beres….

Jelas ia menyadarinya. Targetnya kali ini, pria berjubah awan merah itu—ya, pria itu memendam sebuah rahasia yang sangat dalam. Perasaan takut, kalut, bingung dan penasaran berbaur dan membentuk gumulan pertanyaan retorik di kepalanya.

Kedua tungkai indah itu menyeloroh tak peduli di atas tatami. Ujungnya bergerak-gerak pelan, sementara pikiran sang empunya berlayar entah kemana. Tiba-tiba, seraut wajah tirus, apatis muncul dalam benaknya. Ia kembali teringat akan peringatan yang diberikan lelaki berjubah awan merah itu.

"_Jangan pernah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke."_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya. Sandingan kata tanya _mengapa_ ikut menggelotori pemikirannya. Ia begitu bingung, memangnya bahaya apa yang akan terjadi jika dia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke? Apa dunia akan lenyap? Apa Fuji-yama akan memuntahkan lahar-laharnya?

Sakura terkekeh dalam diam.

Kemungkinan terparah yang dapat dipikirkan Sakura adalah jati diri Sasuke yang sebenarnya berasal dari sebuah klan yang menjadi musuh klan Haruno. Klan Haruno harus berhati-hati karena Sasuke adalah samurai hebat yang mustahil untuk dikalahkan.

Sakura bersidekap dengan lutut yang tertekuk ke arah awan yang berarak maju.

"Dan akan lebih parah jika aku dan dia saling jatuh cinta," Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ya, itulah skenario terburuk hidupnya yang melesat dalam pikirannya.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Sebuah ketukan terdengar dari balik pintu geser kamar Sakura. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu diiringi gerakan tergesa. "_Hai!_"

Sreeetttt!

Dengan sekali tarik pintu geser itu meluncur mengikuti sibakan tangan Sakura.

Manik hijau itu berkilat kaget. Bibirnya bergetar sementara tubuhnya tergugu syok.

Seseorang yang berdiri di depannya memandang Sakura lalu mengedipkan tatapannya berkali-kali. "A-ada apa?" Sakura yang tidak tahu dengan apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya membuang pandangan pada dipan yang bertelekan lapisan kayu teranyar.

Namun tanpa diduga Sakura sebelumnya, sosok itu, yang tinggi tegap dan pelit kata-kata itu menyibakan pintu kamar Sakura dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya yang masih bebas memegang pinggang Sakura dan dengan tubuhnya mendorong mundur Sakura kembali ke ruangannya.

"A-apa yang—"

SRET!

Secepat kilat pintu kamar Sakura kembali menutup oleh tarikan tangan lelaki itu.

Dia… hanya menatap Sakura dengan sejuta makna.

BRUK!

Aling-aling kesadaran yang terenggut itu telah kembali, Sakura dengan sekali hempas mendorong tubuh jangkung lelaki itu agar menjauh darinya. "Apa-apaan kau, Sasuke?" Dengan bertelekan kegugupan yang mudah-mudahan tidak meradiasikan keadaan di sekitarnya, Sakura sekali lagi melemparkan pandangan ke arah objek tak bernyawa yang ada dalam ranah pandangannya.

Sreettt…

Sasuke bergerak perlahan, sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura, tangan kirinya menahan tubuh Sakura yang berusaha menjauh sementara tangan kanannya dengan kuat menarik jatuh Yukata Sakura.

Manik _Onyx_ itu tiba-tiba berpendar cepat.

Napas Sasuke berubah drastis sementara tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Kau…" manik _Onyx _itu menyalang cepat, balik menatap _Emerald_ yang bergerak kebingungan. "Kau sudah bertemu dengan dia?"

Sakura yang sadar bahwa ada hal krusial yang tengah terjadi berusaha mati-matian mengontrol tinjunya agar tak melayang ke wajah Sasuke. Dalam sekejap dia memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan menyulut pertarungan. "Memangnya siapa yang sudah kutemui?"

"Hh…" Sasuke yang terlihat gusar perlahan mengendorkan cengkramannya pada Sakura dan melepaskan Yukata yang membalut tubuh Sakura ke atas alas tatami. "Kakakku, Itachi."

DEG!

Semuanya masuk akal sekarang!

Kenapa pria itu mengenal Sasuke, kenapa pria itu mirip seperti Sasuke, dan kenapa pria itu melarang Sakura jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, semuanya masuk akal sekarang!

Sakura terkesiap.

Tapi… kenapa pria itu bilang kalau dia akan membunuh Sasuke? Apa di dalam keluarga mereka telah terjadi pertikaian antar saudara?

Helaian tipis yukata putih yang membalut tubuh Sakura terlihat transparan ketika ditembus sinar rembulan. Tapi Sakura belum sadar akan hal itu. Pundak bersih dan putihnya masih tersibak kain putih. Pundak halus bertanda merah itu masih terkespos oleh mata telanjang siapapun yang melihat.

Saat Sakura masih memikirkan korelasi hubungan buruk antar saudara itu, pandangan Sasuke kembali tertuju padanya. Kali ini… pandangan Sasuke melembut. Penuh dengan tekanan, penuh dengan kepedihan. Tapi ketika Sakura menoleh dan pandangan mereka sekali lagi bertemu, nyawa dalam _Onyx_ itu langsung disembunyikan dalam kebasnya kehidupan. Tatapan itu meredup… untuk digantikan dengan tatapan tak berperasaan, seperti biasa.

"Kita tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta," ikrar tiba-tiba Sasuke membuat Sakura hampir terlonjak dari tempatnya. "Aku mengundurkan diri dari klanmu," tubuh itu berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat menuju pintu masuk ruangan itu. Ayunan langkahnya mengganti suasana sepi tempat itu dengan derap langkah penuh tekanan.

_A-apa? Apa? Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Apa yang mereka ketahui sedangkan tidak kuketahui? Ada apa ini?!_

Hasrat keingintahuan Sakura yang besar tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Dengan cepat ia menarik lengan yukata Sasuke hingga lelaki itu berbalik dan memandangnya sekali lagi.

"Hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi kalau kita jatuh cinta?" Pertanyaan bodoh itu spontan meluncur begitu saja dari bibir ranum Sakura. Pertanyaan bodoh itu sukses membuat Sasuke diam, bungkam, dan memandang Sakura dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang memenuhi benaknya.

"Kehancuran dimana-mana," jawaban ambigu Sasuke membuat Sakura menyipitkan matanya.

_Kehancuran macam apa? Apa itu akan berdampak pada klanku?_

_Tunggu, apa katanya? Jika kita jatuh cinta? Aku? Jatuh cinta padanya?_

"Kau pikir… aku akan jatuh cinta padamu?" Pertanyaan rancu Sakura membuat Sasuke berkedip tak percaya.

"Ya."

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin?" Sakura mengerling terintimidasi. Apa yang membuat lelaki ini begitu percaya diri? Wajahnya? Wajah tak berekspresi seperti itu sama sekali bukan tipenya. Lalu keterampilannya bermain pedang? Cih! Jikalau bisa Sakura ingin melarikan diri sejauh mungkin darinya.

Sakura terkekeh melecehkan.

Namun bukan Sasuke jika ia berbicara terlebih dahulu sebelum bertindak.

Perlahan, Sasuke menggerakkan tangan kanannya. Tangan itu berayun mendekati tangan Sakura, lalu meraih tangan itu lembut. Perlahan, jemari Sasuke bergerak lalu mulai menjelajah petakan kecil telapak tangan Sakura. Hangatnya tangan Sasuke menjalar pasti. Kedua telapak tangan itu saling bertemu, saling tertangkup, lalu dengan perlahan tangan Sasuke merangkul tangan kecil Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat. Erat. Seolah dunia tidak akan pernah bisa memindahkan mereka.

Mau tak mau… Sakura akhirnya menyadari hakikat perbedaan dimensi tangan seorang lelaki dan perempuan. Hakikat perbedaan kekuatan mereka, dan hakikat kedudukan mereka.

Tatapan Sakura kini terpaku pada jemarinya yang bertelut dengan jemari Sasuke. Begitu menyatu. Ini… adalah yang pertama untuknya.

"Karena itu adalah sesuatu yang sudah ditakdirkan dan akan terjadi."

DEG!

Sakura memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat, berusaha mencari kejujuran dan keterusterangan di wajahnya yang minim akan ekspresi. Ia terbius. Wajah rupawan itu tak seharusnya ia pandang sedekat ini.

"Pertemuan kita di bawah rembulan, harusnya bisa membuatmu jera dan membuatmu membenciku jika kita bertemu lagi, sikapku yang tidak bersahabat seharusnya membuat kita tetap berada sesuai jalur, anatara samurai dan daimyo-nya. Harusnya… seperti itu…."

PLUK!

Benturan lembut itu menghentak rasionalitas yang tengah dipertahankan mati-matian oleh Sakura. Tapi… kejadian ini….

Sasuke, merebahkan kepalanya pada bahu Sakura yang sebelumnya telah _dikecup_ oleh Itachi. Bahu itu... menjadi saksi kutukan Itachi.

Tapi bukan itu yang menyapu pelataran pemikiran Sakura saat ini. Apa dia tak salah dengar? Pertemuan di bawah rembulan? Ketika Sasuke menghajarnya habis-habisan, apakah Sasuke sudah tahu jati diri Sakura yang sebenarnya? Ketika Sasuke setuju untuk mengabdi pada klan Haruno, apakah Sasuke juga tahu jati diri Sakura yang sebenarnya?

_Beru To Samurai,_ Sakura Haruno, lalu sekarang Sakuragi. Apakah Sasuke tahu bahwa ketiga orang itu adalah orang yang sama?

"Hh…" napas Sasuke yang menerpa kulit telanjang Sakura sukses membuatnya merinding sekaligus berdegup begitu kencang.

"Tapi kita tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta. Kau setuju?"

"Eh?" Pertanyaan retorik dari Sasuke berhasil mengalihkan pandangan kalut Sakura jadi beralih pada dirinya yang masih bersandar pada Sakura. Perlahan… dengan pasti, ketika kepalanya masih bersandar pada pundak Sakura, tangan kiri Sasuke menyentuh pipi Sakura lembut. Ketika tangan itu bersentuhan dengan pipi yang terasa semakin lama semakin memanas, kepalanya Sasuke tiba-tiba bergerak dan menjauh dari pundak Sakura. Bukannya menjauhi wajah yang tersaput gugup itu, Sasuke malah dengan pasti berarak maju mendekati wajah Sakura.

Untuk beberapa detik, Sakura nyaris tak bisa bernapas. Pikiran Sakura melayang entah kemana. Arah pandangnya kini hanya dipenuhi wajah Sasuke yang masih bergerak maju mendekatinya.

"Jangan jatuh cinta padaku," bisik Sasuke pelan, penuh buaian.

Ketika bibir lembut milik Sasuke mengecap bibir Sakura untuk yang pertama kalinya, Sakura masih enggan untuk bernapas. Ketika kehangatan bibir Sasuke menularkan kehangatan lain kepada bibir Sakura, pandangannya masih disaputi sosok Sasuke. Ketika tangan kiri Sasuke semakin merengkuh tubuh Sakura semakin dalam dan mempertemukan kedua kecap itu dalam sentuhan penuh kelembutan, barulah kesadaran Sakura berhasil kembali dalam renggutan.

Tapi… Sakura tidak berbuat apa-apa. Tangannya kebas, tak kuasa untuk mendorong jauh Sasuke. Lidahnya kelu, tertutupi bibir Sasuke yang masih betah bersentuhan dengannya. Andai ini hanya mimpi… andai ini hanya mimpi.

**To be Continued….**


	10. The Misterious Forest

.

.

.

**HINJITE**

**Romance, Action with SasuSaku Pairing**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**HINJITE©Nurama Nurmala**

**Ready to Reserved**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Penggalan cerita sebelumnya…<strong>_

Di tengah perjalanan menuju kerajaan, Sakura bertemu dengan peramal aneh bernama Yugao yang mempertemukannya dengan lelaki berjubah awan merah. Lelaki itu memberi peringatan kepada Sakura untuk tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

Kejadian yang tidak pernah diprediksi Sakura pun terjadi. Sasuke masuk secara paksa ke kamar Sakura, dan melalui pernyataannya, Sakura sadar bahwa Sasuke mengetahui jati diri Sakura sebenarnya. Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura adalah Beru to Samurai, anak sulung dari pemimpin klan Haruno, dan samurai yang menyamar menjadi Sakuragi.

Di saat larangan untuk saling jatuh cinta keluar dari mulut Sasuke, tindakannya meradiasikan hal yang berbeda. Sasuke… malah mencium Sakura!

* * *

><p><strong>HINJITE<strong>

**In 9****th**** Chapter**

* * *

><p>Ketika bibir lembut milik Sasuke mengecap bibir Sakura untuk yang pertama kalinya, Sakura masih enggan untuk bernapas. Ketika kehangatan bibir Sasuke menularkan kehangatan lain kepada bibir Sakura, pandangannya masih disaputi sosok Sasuke. Ketika tangan kiri Sasuke semakin merengkuh tubuh Sakura semakin dalam dan mempertemukan kedua kecap itu dalam sentuhan penuh kelembutan, barulah kesadaran Sakura berhasil kembali dalam renggutan.<p>

Tapi… Sakura tidak berbuat apa-apa. Tangannya kebas, tak kuasa untuk mendorong jauh Sasuke. Lidahnya kelu, tertutupi bibir Sasuke yang masih betah bersentuhan dengannya. Andai ini hanya mimpi… andai ini hanya mimpi.

Pertentangan batin yang terjadi dalam diri Sakura membuat dirinya membeku tak kuasa bergerak. Ia tahu bahwa ini salah, ia tahu bahwa tidak seharusnya hanya berdiam diri ketika Sasuke menyentuhnya. Karena itu, dengan rasionalitas yang masih bertahan, tangan Sakura yang bebas perlahan bergerak; berusaha menggapai katana yang bersandar pada lemari di sampingnya.

Memang, ini menghanyutkan. Sentuhan Sasuke, lembutnya bibir Sasuke, kehangatan yang semakin lama semakin merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya, ditambah sentuhan halus tangan Sasuke yang membelai pipinya dan cengkraman erat tangan kanannya pada punggung Sakura. Rengkuhan itu, dan kelembutan itu, semuanya adalah hal indah yang dimimpikan setiap wanita di dunia ini.

Tapi, ada satu yang juga enggan beranjak dari pikiran Sakura.

Sasuke… sekali lagi sudah menghinanya. Kali ini adalah penghinaan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan!

Tangan kanan Sakura dengan cepat menggapai ujung katana, lalu secepat kilat membuka sarung katananya dan tanpa aling-aling menebaskan sisi tajam katana itu pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang sadar akan serangan yang tiba-tiba dengan cepat mengambil langkah mundur untuk menghindar, tapi ujung katana Sakura sukses menyentuh yukata Sasuke hingga perlahan… yukata biru Sasuke ternoda warna lain.

Sasuke melihat luka sayat yang disebabkan Sakura, tapi Sakura tidak merasa cukup hanya dengan melukai Sasuke dengan sayatan tipis seperti itu. Dia ingin memenggal kepala Sasuke! Dan niat itu terpancar jelas dari raut wajahnya yang penuh keinginan membunuh.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tanpa berkedip. Tanpa pernah Sakura duga, Sasuke tiba-tiba tersenyum puas. "Kalau kau tidak bergerak juga, aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu tadi," ujar Sasuke acuh. Ia menunduk pelan, lalu menyentuh luka menganga di dadanya; menyesapi rasa sakit itu.

Ia kembali tersenyum.

_Onyx_ hitam itu kini merasa bersemangat; menantang _emerald_ yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan pertentangan.

Sudah cukup.

Ini sudah cukup untuknya.

Perlahan, Sasuke mulai menjejakkan langkah. Ayunan kakinya membawa ia secara pasti menjauhi Sakura. Namun, sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu, ia sempat mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Sakura setiap kali ia melihat Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Benci aku."

* * *

><p><strong>HINJITE<strong>

**In 9****th**** Chapter**

* * *

><p>Sekarang, bersama Sasuke merupakan neraka dunia bagi Sakura. Ia tak sudi memandang wajah Sasuke, tak ingin mendengar suaranya atau merasakan kehadirannya. Seperti saat ini, ketika rembulan berganti mentari yang setia tetap membentangkan sinarnya, para pelayan penginapan dengan tergesa melayani tamu penginapan di ruang makan tempat itu. Ketika Sakura tengah menyusuri anak tangga penginapan itu menuju ruang makan, dari jauh terlihat Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya bersemangat; menyuruh supaya Sakura lekas datang dan bergabung bersama mereka. Sasuke sudah turut duduk di dekat Naruto.<p>

"_Ohayou, Sakuragi-san_!" Sapaan ceria Naruto tak sekalipun memberikan kelegaan bagi dirinya. Ia melenggang dengan enggan untuk duduk di samping Naruto.

"_Ohayou_," Naruto yang menangkap raut tak biasa pada wajah Sakuragi menatap Sakuragi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak."

"Sedang ada masalah?"

"Tidak."

"Hmm… ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu. Kau tidak tampak baik-baik saja," Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu mulai berspekulasi layaknya seorang detektif terpandang. "Bagaimanapun hari ini kita akan meneruskan perjalanan ke istana, kau harus baik-baik saja, Sakuragi-_san_!"

"Aku mengerti," Sakura mulai menjepit beberapa irisan daging dengan sumpitnya, lalu dengan tak bersemangat memasukan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hei, aku punya sesuatu yang menarik," kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Naruto seolah menjadi misteri yang layak diusut kembali. Naruto berdeham beberapa kali, lalu menaruh kedua tangannya di antara pinggang. "Upacara penyambutan akan dilaksanakan dalam 5 hari lagi. Jika kita mengambil rute normal ke istana, kita harus melalui jalan setapak mengelilingi gunung dan perkiraan akan tiba 4 hari kemudian. Untuk meminimalisir waktu yang terbuang sia-sia, aku punya ide!"

Sakura dan Sasuke tampak mendengarkan usulan Naruto dalam diam.

"Bagaimana jika kita melalui jalan pintas?!" Pendar semangat itu terbias dari warna matanya yang secerah lazuardi. Bibirnya tertarik hingga membentuk senyuman yang terus menikung sementara deru napasnya naik turun bak pacuan kuda yang siap meringkih untuk menang.

"Jalan pintas?" Sakura menilik wajah Naruto dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Untuk apa kita melalui jalan pintas toh lewat jalan memutar pun kita akan sampai tepat waktu."

"Rute jalan pintas yang aku temukan ini sangat menarik," Naruto terkekeh dalam. Ia merasa puas bisa memperdaya kedua temannya. Sebenarnya, hanya memperdaya wanita samurai di depannya.

Informasi ini Naruto dapat dari orang lain yang tengah berbincang di penginapan tadi malam. Mereka membicarakan sebuah rute jalan pintas yang berbahaya dan Naruto tidak tahan untuk merasa penasaran dan mencobanya.

"Apa?" Sakura berkedip dengan alis melurung. "Apanya yang menarik?"

"Hehehe…" Naruto muali besar kepala. Ia perlahan berdeham. Sambil menunjuk atap dengan jari telunjuknya, sebelah matanya terpejam sementara bibirnya tak berhenti menguarkan senyum lebar. "Jika kita meneruskan perjalanan dengan mengambil jalan setapak ke arah selatan kota ini, maka kita akan menemukan sebuah hutan di sana. Sekitar 50 tahun yang lalu, hutan itu adalah jalur lalu-lalang pedagang antar kota dikarenakan letaknya yang strategis. Dengan berjalan melalui hutan itu, maka waktu untuk mencapai kota ini atau kota sebelah bisa diefektifkan. Apalagi dengan berkendara memakai kuda, jalanan di hutan sangat datar, sedangkan jalan memutar sangat terjal. Karena itulah, walau namanya hutan, tapi hutan itu cukup ramai karena jadi tempat lalu lalang orang."

"Tapi… itu 50 tahun yang lalu," Sakura terlihat memadang Naruto dengan tatapan serius. "Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

Naruto sengaja memamerkan sederet gigi-gigi putihnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Ada seorang Samurai yang melakukan _hara-kiri_ di sana."

"A-pa?"

"Ya, hehehe… dan setelah kematian samurai itu, setiap orang yang melewati hutan misteri akan menghilang secara misterius. Ada yang bilang… semua orang yang menghilang itu dibunuh oleh hantu si samurai."

"Dibunuh?" Sakura tersentak kaget. Tenggorokannya mulai tercekat.

Naruto mengangguk tegas. Walau Sasuke terlihat tak begitu peduli, tapi dia sudah cukup puas dengan membuat Sakuragi terus penasaran—atau bahkan ketakutan.

"Ya, kau tahu 'kan siapa saja yang menghilang di sana? Para saudagar kaya dan para pedagang, Sakuragi-_san_! Dan apa yang mereka bawa bersama mereka? Uang! Emas! Dan bahkan barang-barang langka yang tidak dapat ditukar dengan uang!"

"Tapi, Naruto…" Sakura mengangkat sebelah tangannya miring, berusaha menentang Naruto sehalus mungkin. "Walau mungkin di hutan itu banyak harta benda yang berserakan, tak ada yang lebih berharga dari keselamatan kita sendiri."

"Kita lakukan pengambilan suara, _ne_? Siapa yang mendapat suara terbanyak boleh menentukan arah kemana kita akan pergi, bagaimana?" Naruto memandang Sakura dengan iris berbinar; penuh dengan harapan. Persis seperti anak anjing yang menginginkan tulang.

"Kenapa harus dilakukan pengambilan suara? Kita bukan berasal dari budaya barat. Kalian harus mengikuti apa kata pemimpin. Dan dalam kasus kali ini, akulah pemimpin kalian."

"_Ne_, bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke? Kau lebih memilih jalan memutar atau jalan pintas?" Naruto yang memiliki niatan menggebu-gebu secara tidak sadar mengkandaskan rasa sebalnya pada Sasuke. Ia lupa sejenak seberapa menyebalkannya lelaki itu dan sekarang berusaha meyakinkan lelaki itu untuk sependapat dengannya.

Sasuke tampak tertunduk, berpikir sementara kedua tangannya menjadi penyangga dagunya. _Onyx_ hitam itu… seketika menatap langsung pada Sakura yang berada di depannya.

Diam.

Iris itu hanya menatap… dalam diam.

Entah, Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu dalam tatapan itu. Sebuah maksud. Sarat… dan dalam.

"Jalan pintas."

"YYAAAATTTTTTTAAAAAAAA!"

Sementara Naruto berteriak gembira dan berlari kesana-kemari, Sakura tengah berusaha mati-matian meredam amarah karena sikap Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>HINJITE<strong>

**In 9****th**** Chapter**

* * *

><p>Sangat berbeda, sungguh berbeda.<p>

Jalanan yang ditunjukkan Naruto sebagai jalan pintas menuju istana sangat berbeda suasananya dengan jalan yang mereka ambil selama ini.

Walau sebelumnya mereka pernah melalui hutan, tapi… hutan seperti ini… baru pertama kali mereka temui.

"Hei," sebuah suara lain terdengar. "Kita sudah berdiri di sini selama 30 menit. Kalian mau masuk atau hanya berdiri di situ?" Itu adalah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke.

Sebenarnya jarak dari penginapan ke hutan ini tidaklah begitu jauh. Hanya memakan waktu 3 jam perjalanan. Mereka harus melalui sebuah bukit, mengaral di sepanjang jalan berbatu, hingga sampai ke perbatasan hutan misteri.

Tapi apa yang dilakukan Naruto dan Sakura setelah sampai?

…

…

…

Mereka berdiri menganga dengan wajah terkejut sementara kengerian terbias di mimik mereka masing-masing.

"K-kau bilang… hutan ini menjadi rute aman lalu-lalang pedagang 'kan, Naruto?" Sakura yang merasa dibohongi Naruto kini seolah berdiri menagih janji. Tentu dengan tampang ketakutan yang disembunyikan dalam topeng ejekan.

"Yang aku dengar sih… begitu," tak pernah terbayangkan dalam benak Naruto sekalipun bahwa hutan yang sudah ditelantarkan selama 50 tahun ini… adalah hutan dengan pohon yang teramat rimbun!

Nyaris tak ada celah bagi udara untuk sekedar nyatanya terik matahari menggembar-gemborkan sinarnya dengan boros, tapi… bisa dipastikan sinar itu tidak akan pernah sampai ke jantung hutan.

"Masuk atau tidak?" Pertanyaan Sasuke yang terdengar lebih dari sekedar olok-olok saja kembali menghidupkan antena alergi Naruto terhadap Sasuke. Naruto terlihat mendengus sebal, lalu dengan langkah besar-besar mulai jalan memasuki hutan.

"Cih!" Itulah umpatan terakhir Naruto yang mereka dengar sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang ke dalam hutan.

Sasuke kini memandang Sakura. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, tanpa maksud apa-apa.

Dengan kesal Sakura pun mulai menjejakkan langkah menyusul Naruto.

"Huh!"

* * *

><p><strong>HINJITE<strong>

**In 9****th**** Chapter**

* * *

><p>Sesuai prediksi, suasana hutan ini teramat kelam, suram, dan tak ada cahaya sedikitpun. Makhluk-makhluk hutan yang tidak dapat mereka identifikasikan jenis beserta kelasnya saling berlompatan ke sana kemari tanpa suara, saling berseliweran di antara dahan, dan saling melenggos di antara petak tanah yang mereka injak.<p>

Naruto dengan gagah berani berjalan di depan mereka, Sasuke berjalan di posisi paling belakang sementara Sakura berjalan di antara mereka.

"Kita… benar-benar harus bermalam di sini?" Suara bergetar Sakura jelas terefleksi. Naruto menangkap bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk meneruskan cerita yang belum sempat ia sampaikan kepada mereka. Ia hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat.

"Apa kalian tahu… bahwa sisi menarik dari hutan ini bukan hanya mengenai hantu samurai pembunuh saja?" Sakura enggan mendengar terusan dari cerita itu. Sungguh. Tapi Naruto tidak melihat ekspresi pucat Sakura, dan ia pun enggan untuk menghentikan penuturan kisahnya. "Ada kabar yang mengatakan… bahwa orang-orang yang menghilang itu menjelma menjadi hantu. Sebagian dari mereka terlihat berlari di tengah hutan sambil menunggang kuda, sebagian yang lain tergantung di sulur-sulur pohon dengan kepala terantuk pedang, sebagian lainnya terlihat berenang-renang di danau, dan sisanya… menarik kaki siapapun yang lewat ke hutan ini agar mereka tidak bisa bergerak lagi! Saat itulah… samurai hantu akan datang dan menebas kepala mereka!"

BUAKKKHHH!

Sakura refleks memukul wajah Naruto dengan tinju andalannya. "BERIISSSIIIKKK! JANGAN BILANG APA-APA LAGI, _BAKA_-NARUTOOO!" Sungguh _timing_ yang tepat.

"Aduuhhh! Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakuragi-_san_?!" Naruto mengaduh dengan keras sementara kedua tangannya memegangi pipi kanannya yang telah berubah warna menjadi lebih legam. "Aku 'kan hanya bercerita! Hanya bercerita!"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau lagi mendengar ceri—"

BRRUUUUKKKK!

Belum tuntas Sakura berteriak penuh emosi, tiba-tiba tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah.

Naruto dan Sasuke memandangi tingkah Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"O-oi, Sakuragi-_san_. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Walau yang sebenarnya terluka di sini adalah Naruto, tapi Naruto tetap mengkhawatirkan sisi psikis Sakura. "Seharusnya aku yang tumbang karena pukulanmu, kenapa malah kau yang ambruk begitu?" Ia berusaha mengetahui kondisi Sakura.

Kedua tangan Sakura terlihat berpegangan pada tanah—dan keduanya bergetar dasyat. Sakura masih terduduk di sana. Napasnya tersengal.

"Oi, Sakuragi-_san_—"

"A-aku…" Sakura berbisik parau. Isakan kecil terdengar samar dari suaranya. "Aku… tidak bisa berdiri, Naruto."

"A… apa?" Tidak pernah Naruto bayangkan sebelumnya bahwa rumor itu bukan hanya sekedar rumor! Bahkan tak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya bahwa salah satu temannya akan mengalami hal mengerikan ini.

"Aku… tidak bisa merasakan kakiku. Kakiku… tidak bisa digerakan! A-apa… dia akan datang? A-apa samurai hantu itu akan segera datang? A-aku tidak bisa berdiri, Naruto! Aku—"

"Sa-Sakuragi-_san_," Naruto masih mematung di sana.

Perlahan, sebuah sentuhan lain terasa begitu lembut di antara pinggang Sakura. Perlahan pula… tubuh Sakura terangkat dari dinginnya tanah malam, dari rerumputan basah yang telah terinjak, dan dari binatang apapun yang selama ini telah mengintai mereka semenjak mereka menjejakkan langkah ke hutan ini.

"Ukkhh!" Sakura memekik tertahan ketika tubuhnya terangkat dan akhirnya bersandar. Bersandar—eh?

"Bukan waktunya untuk panik," tandas seseorang di sana.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Samurai hantu itu belum tentu ada, dan bukankah kau juga seorang Samurai?" Tatapan meremehkan—sekaligus menertawakan tertangkap dengan jelas oleh _Emerald_ Sakura dari nada suara Sasuke.

"Turunkan aku!"

Sakura enggan berada dalam jarak yang berdekatan dengan Sasuke! Sakura enggan bersentuhan dengan Sasuke! Sakura enggan digendong Sasuke! Dan terlebih… Sakura enggan berada dalam pelukan Sasuke!

"Lalu membiarkanmu panik dan menghambat perjalanan kita?"

DEG!

Sakura tidak mau mengakuinya. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar. Dan ia benci jika Sasuke mengalahkannya, dalam adu argumentasi.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa menggendongmu sampai besok."

"APA?!"

Sasuke perlahan menundukkan wajahnya—lebih dekat ke wajah Sakura. Jika Sakura tidak memalingkan muka pada sekoloni rumput di bawahnya, ia dapat menangkap sebuah senyum langka tercatut pada wajah Sasuke. "Sebenarnya aku ingin meninggalkanmu untuk mati di tempat ini, tapi tidak di depan si jabrik itu."

DEG!

_Emerald_ itu berpendar penuh rasa amarah. Dia tidak salah dengar 'kan? Sasuke memang mengincar setiap inci kesempatan untuk membunuhnya, 'kan? Baik, Sakura mulai memantapkan hati: untuk membunuhnya duluan!

"Naruto!" Sakura enggan berlama-lama dengan Sasuke lagi. Ia sudah benar-benar jengah! "Naruto, gendong aku!" Sakura berusaha memanggil Naruto yang beberapa meter berada di depannya. Anehnya… sedari tadi Naruto berdiri membelakangi mereka. Setelah Sasuke menggendong Sakura, Naruto mulai diam dan membelakangi mereka berdua. "Naruto, kau tidak mendengarku?! Na—"

SREEETTTTT….

Perlahan… tubuh lelaki jabrik itu berbalik menghadap Sakura.

Tidak ada iris berwarna lazuardi yang selalu mereka lihat.

Tidak ada sabutan frase yang digembar-gemborkan tanpa tujuan seperti yang biasa mereka dengar.

Tidak ada itu semua.

Namun… seringai itu masih ada di sana. Anehnya, itu bukanlah seringai Naruto yang biasa.

Pluk!

Sebuah bola mata yang sedari tadi berjuntai di antara kelopak mata si rambut jabrik itu jatuh dan bergelinding ke arah mereka.

"KYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tanpa sadar Sakura berteriak teramat nyaring. Dan tanpa sadar pula Sakura secara refleks memeluk Sasuke. Memeluk Sasuke dengan teramat sangat erat.

**To be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks To:<strong>

**Ailions, Cherry Uchiha, Nuria23agazta, clarisahime-chan, shizuka no sakur, VQ69momoy, Alifa Cherry Blossom, pratiwieka390gmail. Com, univplaygirl, dey28, QueenleO, Kimeka Kanki, UchiHaruno, Sagasar, umilcloudELF, V3, zhaErza, iya baka-san, Aoi Yu Hara, aa, hanazono yuri, Tomat-23, Hikari Ciel, Ramen Panas, Kunoichisaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke, nita febri, AyaKimPetals dan bebera reviewer yang tampil sebagai Guest.**


End file.
